The Princess of Egypt
by Legacygirl-1
Summary: There's this girl that is friends with Kaiba, she moves to Domino and there her adventures begin. what lays instore for our young heroine. YamixOc KaibaxOc MokubaxOc MarikxOc JoeyxMai TeaxYugi TristanxSerenity
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the King of G Revised

_Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power…They battled with magic and monsters for riches and glory._

_From these shadow games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the entire world…until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic away, imprisoning it for all eternity within the seven-millennium items. _

_However, in these mystic items there was also another, an eighth. A millennium item that was created for the sole purpose to protect. Now after 5 thousand years, these millennium items have been resurrected and along with it the shadow games have begun again…and the protector has been chosen by the millennium items and along with it their destiny._

**Chapter one: Meeting the King of Games**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A young girl groans as she rolls over in her bed and slaps the alarm quiet. Suddenly another girl appears at the end of her bed, giggling. She had long silver hair and light lilac eyes, with some light blue as well, she also looked about 12 years old, but what was strange is that she looked translucent. The other girl sat up and yawned stretched her arms. This girl looked slightly older, maybe around 15 or 16. She had long black hair that reached her past her bottom and shining blue eyes. She smiled as she saw the translucent girl and the silver haired girl returned it.

"Good morning Hikaru!" The blackette exclaimed as she threw her legs over the side of her bed. Hikaru giggled again.

"Good morning Yukari. How are you this fine morning?" Hikaru asked in her child like voice as Yukari walked over to her dresser, her white night gown swaying as she went.

"I'm good. I think today's going to be a good day, I can just feel it." Yukari said happily, as she pulled out some cloths. "I can't believe we moved back to Domino, I forgot how pretty this place was. I wish mother could have come to." She sighed. Hikaru jumped off the bed and started to push Yukari to the bathroom.

"No time to reminisce we don't want to be late for school!" She said, pushing the bewildered Yukari into the bathroom, shutting it in her face.

A little while later Yukari came out of the bathroom. Her black hair was shimmering in the sunlight that came through the window. She had braided two pieces of hair on either side of her head with red ribbons at the bottom and her bangs fell to frame her face. She wore a black top with red him, the sleeves stopped just above her elbow, also had a red him. Her necklace was a chocker with a crescent moon pendent attacked to the ribbon chocker. She had on a short black skirt that stopped just below her mid thigh and also had a red him that went all the way around her skirt. Her boots, of course, were black that stopped mid thigh and had red music note shoe buckles attacked to the shoestrings. Finally, she wore a gold bracelet with a strange eye in the middle.

"How do I look?" Yukari asked.

"Great, but bring your duel monster cards with you. You never know when you may need them." Hikaru said as Yukari nodded. Going over to her dresser, she picked up her black belt with a pocket that held her duel monster cards in it. Buckling it around her waist, she mad e a pose in front a mirror and giggled a little. Looking over at her clock she almost choked.

"Oh no. I'm gonna be late!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag off her bed and ran out the door. Hikaru sighed as she disappeared into a white light.

Yukari ran down the stairs and into the kitchen just as toast popped out of the toaster. She grabbed it as she waved to her father.

"Bye dad, see you later." Yukari called, running out the front door whilst eating her toast. Her father looked away from the newspaper and shook his head, going back to the paper.

Yukari ran to her motorcycle and climbed on. She placed her helmet over her head, put the keys in the ignition and started the bike. Yukari kicked away the kickstand and drove off. The city really is great, she thought, looking around as she stopped at a red light. As much as she loved Egypt, she loved the city even more. Yukari looked up just as the light turned green and smiled, taking off for school.

Yukari made it to Domino high with ten minutes to spare. Parking her bike, she grabbed her bag and threw her keys into it. Taking off her helmet she shook it a little and placed the helmet on the bike. Suddenly Hikaru appeared beside her, looking paler than usually.

"Did you…have to go so fast? I think…I got motion sickness." Hikaru said as swirls appeared in her eyes. Yukari laughed, shaking her head.

'_No, but it was fun, right?' _Yukari thought as she walked into the gates of the school. All eyes turned to her, but she was to busy talking to Hikaru to notice.

"It certainly was not fun. I nearly-" Hikaru stopped as she looked around. There was something here, maybe another item.

'_Hikaru? What's wrong?' _Yukari asked as she suddenly felt her wrist heat up. Looking down she saw the millennium bracelet glowing a soft gold glow.

"Another item?" Yukari said aloud as she looked around. She did not see anything, but she would have to keep a look out. "Hikaru, don't worry about it right now. I have to get to class." She said as she pulled out her schedule she had gotten a few days prier to school.

Looking at it she started looking for room 109. Walking down the corridors she finally found it. Opening the door she looked around to see only a few students, one of which looked very familiar.

"Seto?" She asked as the brunette looked up with cold blue eyes. Seto Kaiba looked over at the blackette, his eyes softening slightly. Yukari smiled as she walked over to his desk and sat beside him. "Hi Seto, why didn't you tell me you went to this school?"

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life…do I…Yuki." He teased, using her nickname. 'Yuki' smiled as she shook her head.

"Sure you do, big brothers are supposed to tell there little sisters everything." Yuki giggled as Seto rolled his eye.

"Whatever." He muttered. "I see you're not wearing the uniform."

"Nope. I refuse to wear something pink." Yuki said stubbornly as Kaiba chuckled.

"With your personality people would think you love pink."

"Never. I much prefer blacks or reds, maybe some dark blue and whites too." She said thoughtfully. Suddenly the bell rang and kids piled into the classroom, some glaring daggers at her for being able to sit and talk with Seto Kaiba. Yukari giggled. "Seems I upset your fans Seto nii san."

"I don't really care. If they mess with you just tell me and I'll take care of them." Kaiba muttered as Yuki shook her head.

"Now class settle down." The teacher called as Yuki looked up at her. "We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Yukari Tasukiko."

"Hi!" Yuki exclaimed as she stood from her seat. Everyone's eyes turn towards her. "My names Yukari Tasukiko as the teacher said, but call me Yuki. I hope you all take good care of me." She bowed as she sat back down.

"Thank you Ms. Tasukiko. Now class today we'll start on…" And so class started and Yuki yawned, placing her head down in her arms and going to sleep. She already knew this stuff anyways.

It was lunchtime and Yukari was eating her bento when she suddenly heard a commotion. Looking up she saw a blonde on the roof, yelling out some things she could not quite understand, though he looked upset. Yuki frowned as she picked up her bento box and walked inside the school and up the stairs that led to the roof. She stopped in front of the door and pushed it open.

"Um…excuse me." Yuki said as the group stopped talking.

Yuki saw five people, the one she had noticed earlier had blonde hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing the boys' uniform along with all the other boys in the group. The next to his left had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. To his right was the only girl in the group. She had brown hair also and blue eyes that were close to Yuki's color. She was wearing the school uniform. Next to her there was a boy with long messy white hair and gray eyes. Finally a boy looked younger than the others. He had tri colored hair and dark purple eyes. What Yuki noticed almost immanently was he wore a millennium item around his neck.

"Oh hay." The blonde said. "You're the new girl right?" He asked as Yuki nodded, giving a soft smile.

"Yes. My name's Yukari Tasukiko, but call me Yuki." She said sweetly.

"Hay Yuki, my names TéaGardner." Téa said, waving.

"Ryou Bakura." The boy with white hair said.

"Hi!" The blonde said as he appeared behind Yuki, startling her slightly. "My names Joey Wheeler and those are my best buds Tristan Taylor and Yugi Moto." Joey exclaimed as Yuki moved her eyes to the tri colored haired boy.

"Yugi Moto, you mean The Yugi Moto, King of Games?" Yuki asked as Joey nodded.

"Yep! That's him, but do you know who I am?" Joey asked as Yuki thought.

"No, I don't." Yuki said as everyone, but Joey and Yuki, bursts out laughing. Realizing her mistake she blushed. "Uh…I'm s-sorry."

"Hay it's alright." Joey said as Yuki smiled. "Why don't you stay up here with us. I'm sure everyone wants to get to know ya."

"Um…sure." She said as she sat down on the ground. "So…you're Yugi Moto. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Yuki." Yugi said as she smiled at him, then she looked down at his puzzle. "Do you like Egyptian artifacts?" He asked as Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, I grew to love them when I lived in Egypt. My grandmother is an archeologist and I used to go exploring with her all the time." She said, gaining the gangs attention.

"You lived in Egypt?" Ryou asked, making Yuki nod.

"Yep, that's how I got my Millennium Bracelet." Yuki smiled as Hikaru appeared beside her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to show that around?" She asked as the gangs eyes widened. Yuki did not pay her any attention as she showed them her bracelet.

"See. Me and grandmother found it on a dig when I was about five, maybe six. It was the tome of the princess of Egypt that lived 5,000 years ago. There's a romantic and tragic story behind this bracelet." Yuki muttered as she traced the eye on the bracelet.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Téa muttered as the others nodded. Yuki looked up at Yugi to see another man behind him, they looked like twins. Yuki blinked a few times, staring at him.

"Yugi, do you think she may know something about my past?" Yami asked as Yugi shrugged.

'_She may.'_ Yugi thought back.

"Yugi, who is he?" Yuki asked as everyone looked at her.

"Who's who Yuki?" Yugi asked as she pointed to Yami.

"That man behind you, he looks exactly like you." Yuki stated as Yugi and Yami's eyes widened.

"You can see him/me?" They asked at the same time as the others stared on, confused. Yuki giggled a little.

"Oops, he must be the spirit that resides in the Millennium Puzzle, just like Hikaru lives in my bracelet. I am sorry I startled you. My names Yukari by the way, but call me Yuki, K." She said smiling as she stuck her tongue out, closing her left eye and made a peace sign. "So what's your name?"

"I'm known by many names, but you can call me Yami." He said as she smiled at him. For some reason he felt his heart skip a beat.

"K, hi Yami." She waved then turned to her right.

"Do any of ya'll know what's going on?" Joey asked as the others shook there heads.

"Be quiet and maybe we'll find out." Téa said.

"Hikaru, can you show yourself, please." Yuki asked as Hikaru sighed. She nodded and started to focus. Finally, there was a flash of light and there stood a girl with silver hair and lilac eyes. The gang backed away.

"What the heck, who are you?" Tristan and Joey asked. Hikaru smiled before bowing.

"My name is Hikaru. I'm the spirit that lives in the bracelet and also the protector of the dimwit right here." Hikaru said as she tapped Yuki's head with her fist lightly. Yuki giggled a little as the others blinked.

"But you're a ghost, how can we see you?" Tristan asked as Yami stared in wonder at the other spirit, he was curious as to how she did that too.

"Quite simple, when ever my soul was sealed into the bracelet so was my body, so I can take on this physical form. Though it's tricky and took me over a century to perfect it." Hikaru thought as her eyes landed on Yami. "Hello Yami." Hikaru said, bowing. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one in this predicament, though I would never wish it on anyone." She murmured the last part and sighed. "I have to be going, seems I'm needed else where at the moment."

"Oh ok, Hikaru, be careful, bye." Yuki said as a white light engulfed Hikaru and disappeared back into the bracelet. "Great, now I've met everyone and you've met Hikaru, I hope we can be friends." She exclaimed as everyone smiled, even Yami.

"Course we can be. You seem like a great gal." Joey said as he placed her in a headlock. Yuki laughed as she tried to get free.

"Joey, let go." She squealed. Joey and the rest laughed as he let her go. Suddenly a something started ringing. Yuki blinked as she pulled out her black cell phone and hit send. "Hello…Oh, Seto what's wrong….you do…why…really…oh ok…yeah I'll pick up Mokie from school…yeah….KK, bye nii san, be careful." Yuki shut her phone and smiled.

"What was that about?" Téa asked.

"Seto nii wants me to pick up Mokie from school, something about Kaiba Corp. business, so I got to-"

"Wait, how do you know Kaiba?" Yugi asked, making Yuki blink.

"I met him a while back and plus my dad works for him. So we met and I became friends with him and Mokuba." She explained as everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Joey asked. "Listen rich boy doesn't have friends; he only has enemies and his brother."

"Well I'm his friend. He is nice once you get to know him. Yeah I mean at first he seems cold, but after a while, he warms up to you. He's not that bad. He's also a really good duelist." Yuki smiled as she stood up, draping her back over he shoulder.

"Hay wait, we still have a few hours of school left." Bakura said in his Brit accent.

"I know, but I already know this stuff... Hay how about I call you later and we can all hang out, maybe you guys could show me around this weekend?" She asked.

"Sure, I need some girlfriends anyways." Téa said as she swapped numbers with Yuki.

"I'll call you later, bye." Yuki called as the gang watched her go, the bell telling them lunch was ending sounded.

'_Yami…'_ Yugi thought, the spirit looked at him. _'I think we made a new friend today. What do you think of her?'_

"She has a kind heart and the spirit with her seems nice enough. I think they are a good people and may even help us on our destiny." Yami said as Yugi smiled and nodded, following the others to class, but before he went through the door he saw a motorcycle zoom bye, the person on it was waving him.


	2. Chapter 2 Strong bond

Alright a new chapter. i'm sorry, but some of my stories will be on hold for a while. i may update this story, but don't count on anything at the moment.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Yuki smiled as she walk down to Domino station. It had been about three week since she met the gang and even though she hadn't known them long she knew almost everything about them. She also was really good friends with Yami and Yugi. Though Yami still puzzled her she saw him as a good friend and he saw her as a good friend as well. That's why today she had promised Yugi that she would talk to Yami and try to help him out with his missing past. Apparently she had great advice for people. She smiled as she arrived at the station. Walking up the steps she leaned against the huge pillar.

Yuki had decided to wear a white dress that reached down just above her knees. The dress had no sleeves and a collar with a red tie looped through it. Her hair was in it usual due, hair braided on both sides, her bangs fell to frame her face. She also had on the Millennium bracelet on her right wrist while a red ribbon was tied around her left. Her white bag was slung over her shoulder. She also wore a pair of white boats that reached her mid calf.

'_I wonder how I'm going to help Yami with his past. Sure I know some history and what not…but I don't know everything. Oh well I'll just have to help the best I can…' _Yuki thought as she looked up, sensing the Millennium puzzle. She looked to her left seeing a light. Yami blinked a few times and stood there looking very confused.

"Hey Yugi…I'm not…you can't…this isn't a duel!" The Spirit exclaimed to the puzzle. He looked up as heard giggling, getting even more confused as he saw Yuki standing there. "Hello…" He said awkwardly as Yuki covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

**Time Skip**

Yuki and Yami sat in a restraint; after that little escapade Yuki had suggested they get something to eat. It was quiet as Yuki drank down her vanilla milkshake, trying to think of something to say.

'_Just say something.' _Hikaru said as Yuki frowned.

'_He looks like he has a lot on his mind I don't want to bother him.' _Yuki thought back as Hikaru shook her head.

'_Just say something dimwit.'_ Hikaru said in an ordering tone. Yuki thought for a moment before smiling.

"Yami…" Yuki said as he turned to look at her. Yuki dug around in her bag and she pulled out a flyer. "Why don't we visit the ancient Egypt exhibit. I bet it's a load of fun." She smiled.

"Now that could be interesting, Yuki." He said as Yuki grinned.

"Yeah…and see this eye…it looks just like the eye on your puzzle and my bracelet. I've been meaning to go anyways, Hikaru is just as curious as you are about this." Yuki said as Yami looked down. "…or we could do something else, if you don't want to see the exhibit. It's totally up to you."

"Please…you must forgive me Yuki. Lately I fell like a stranger to myself…there are so many details that I just don't remember." He muttered. Yuki smiled as she placed her hand over Yami's, startling him slightly.

"Yami there's no need to apologize. I understand better than you think. Hikaru is missing her memories too…" Yuki paused, taking her hand off of Yami's and touching her bracelet. "Why don't you start with what you do remember, then we can work from there." Yuki smiled as Yami thought for a moment.

"Well…I know my origins lay in ancient Egypt and that I now reside in the Millennium puzzle, buts that about all." He stated as Yuki gave him the signal to go on. "When Yugi first put the puzzle together and our bond began it was as if my spirit was reborn."

"Really, what do you mean by that?" Yuki asked, making Yami look away.

"Since that day I've felt that I'm here for a reason. That destiny brought me to Yugi to accomplish something of great importance." He said as he clutched his cup. "After the puzzle was almost taken away from us…that feeling grew. Maybe the key to understanding why I'm here lays in my past."

"Well…if it makes you feel any better I'm going through the same thing. I don't really know why I'm here or what I'm supposed to do either. It's frightening yes…but you can't look at the unknown as an enemy. I guess what I'm trying to say is to follow your heart even when your unsure of what will happen and look at the unknown as a new adventure just waiting to happen." Yuki said as she stood up. "Come on Yami, let's go on an adventure of the unknown today." She exclaimed, throwing money on the table and grabbed Yami's wrist, dragging him out of the shop.

"Where are we going now?" Yami asked, a little bewildered as she dragged him through the busy streets.

"I told you before Yami, on an adventure." Yuki smiled as Yami blinked at her, he was confused why she was smiling, but he gave her a small smile as well.

So the day went on with Yuki and Yami going to different places around Domino. Yuki showed him a lot of things, like the Domino park and the music shop, all kinds off different places. She continued to lead him around until Yami spotted a duel monster card shop. Yuki smiled as she walked beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"Look Yuki…players can trade there duel monster cards here." Yami said as Yuki smiled.

"Well let's go in." She said, taking Yami's hand and pulling him to the door. Yami turned a slight pink when he felt her hand in his. Yuki let go of Yami's hand and allowed him to look around. She also looked, but she wouldn't trade her cards for anything.

"These cards are both very powerful." Yami said as Yuki turned to look at him. He was actually smiling, looking at different cards._ 'Seems he's cheering up.' _She thought as she heard Hikaru laugh in the back of her head.

They left a few minutes later after they had gotten there cards. Yami was still smiling after they had left and had opened his pack, finding light force sword. Yuki smiled up at him as she opened hers. Blinking a few times she started giggling like mad, Hikaru also joined in.

"Hmm, what's so funny?" He asked as he looked at the card, Dark Magician Girl Tactics, and blinked.

"If you ever see my deck, you'll see why I'm laughing." She said, giving Yami a smile. Yuki looked up and grinned. "The next stop for us is the arcade." She cheered as Yami stopped at looked at the building. "Come on Yami, the building won't eat you." Yuki joked, making Yami chuckle as he followed her inside.

A lot of people were at the arcade today, playing all kinds of games. This was the first time Yuki or Yami had been here, so she was really amazed.

"Wow, I've never been in an arcade before. This place is so big." She said looking like a kid in a candy shop. Yami smiled at her, but she was to absorbed to notice.

Suddenly Yuki spotted a large crowd in front of the DDR machine. Curious Yuki grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him over, pushing her why to the front of the huge crowd. There was a black haired guy with dread locks and looked like he stepped out of the eighties. Yuki tilted her head as she saw him win at the DDR machine.

"Who wants the honor of being Johnny Steps next victim?" Johnny asked.

"Some kind of dueling dance game?" Yami asked as Yuki grinned at him.

"Yep, I used to play this with my friends all the time." Yuki answered as Johnny turned his gaze to her.

"You, girl in the white dress…" He called as Yuki looked back at him. "You want to come and play?" He asked, making Yami glare slightly.

"Why don't we ignore him and go somewhere else?" He suggested as Yuki smiled and waved at the man, completely ignoring him.

"Ok, Yami hold this." Yuki said as she handed him her bag. Yami blinked as he looked back at the blackette.

"What are you doing Yuki?" Yami asked.

"Having some fun, silly." She answered, jumping onto the stage. "Let's have some fun, K." She said as Yami looked put out with all the comments she was getting.

"Hay why don't you back out now and save yourself the embarrassment." Johnny said, smirking.

"Sorry Johnny, but I've never backed down from anything, especially when I know it's going to be a loads of fun." Yuki exclaimed happily. Johnny turned back to look at her and glared.

"Alright, you're going to wish you never stepped on my stage." Johnny said cockily, making her giggle as she got into place. "What do you say, ready for me to put you in your place?"

"Don't you have that backwards?" She asked.

"Let the game begin!" Johnny said, ignoring her comment. The music started and Yuki smiled as she moved to the music and steps of the game, hitting everyone that came by.

A lot of the boys in the crowd were mesmerized by Yuki, making comments about her dancing. Yami was also amazed, he didn't know Yuki could dance like that. When Yuki turned she winked at him and giggled as she turned back towards the game. Johnny was getting annoyed and started to try and trip her, luckily Yuki was able to dodge all his cheating moves. Yuki wasn't to happy about him cheating, but he was a good dancer, so she didn't say anything, though the crowd did. Yami smirked when he saw this.

Suddenly Johnny tripped, but Yuki finished the game as the last of the music came. She smiled as she turned around again and pulled her signature pose; left eye closed, her tongue sticking out and a peace sign in front of her right eye. The crowd cheered when they saw she had scored a perfect and Yami smiled at her.

"Thanks everyone you've been a wonderful audience and Johnny…" She said as he sat up. She smiled at him. "You're really good, hope I get to dance with ya again sometime." Yuki grinned, jumping over the railing and grabbing Yami's hand, pulling him away from the crowd. "Come on Yami, we still got the whole day…and we've only seen half the city." She cheered as Yami chuckled at her enthusiasm. Yuki lead Yami to a few other places around the city and smiled when she noticed he was busy looking at something. Taking out she digital camera she held back a giggle as she got into position.

"Yami, say cheese." Yuki said as Yami turned to her.

"Why would I…" He was cut off by a flash of light. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the spots in his eyes. "Yuki…wha?"

"I took a picture silly, see it's you Yami Kun." She said, showing him the picture. Yami looked at the camera, then took from her, curious.

"What…is this?" He asked as Yuki giggled a little.

"It's a camera, you take pictures with it. Hold on I'll show ya." She said as she took the camera back and got closer to Yami. She smiled and took another picture. Yami rubbed his eyes this time, not liking it made him go momentarily blind. "See, here's a picture of us." Yuki showed him the picture. "You just hit this button at the top to make it take the picture."

"Amazing." Yami exclaimed as he took the camera and examined the devise. He then smiled as Yuki cocked her head. He did the same thing Yuki did and pressed the button, making it flash. Yuki blinked and rubbed her eyes. She had not expected that. "Hmph, you look cute." He muttered, but Yuki heard it.

She blushed a little and looked at the picture. Her head was tilted to right and she was smiling, but had a confused look in her eyes, her arms folded behind her back. It was a full body shot so you could see her dress and the top of her boats. All in all, it was a pretty good shot.

"Wow Yami, that's really good." Yuki said happily as she took back her camera and placed it back in her bag. "Come on, there's another place we should visit."

Yuki walked on, Yami walking in step with her. She smiled up at him as the arrived at the pier, Yuki looked back and sighed out happily as the salty sea air hit her face. She and Yami leaned against the railing.

"Wow, this place it beautiful…but I think the Neil river is about equal to this." Yuki stated, making Yami chuckle. Yuki playful glared at him. "I'm serious. This place is beautiful…and it's even more special cause I'm sharing it with a friend." She said, giggling. Yami blinked at her and smiled a gentle smile at her.

"I agree." He answered, nodding.

"I still can't believe I beat that guy. I mean did you see the look on Johnny's face, it was awesome." She said, smiling again.

"You were great to day." He paused. "You know, Yuki…I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier." Yuki tilted her head in confusion.

"Could you remind me what I said?" She asked

"You said you were unsure about why you were here too and that I should follow my heart even in doubt. And now my heart is telling me that I must uncover the secrets of my origin, no matter where the search may lead me." Yami stated, looking back towards the ocean.

'_Wow he really is determined to find his past, just like you are Hikaru.' _Yuki thought, her eyes softening. _'He really is a kind person. I'm glad he's my friend._'

'_Hm…it's seems that the wheel of destiny is changing for us. Something great is going to happen soon…'_ Hikaru thought back, making Yuki confused. She shook it off and gave Yami another smile.

"Well Yami…" Yuki said, happily. "I'm glad I could help and the gang and me will be behind you the whole way."

"Thank you Yuki." Yami said.

"BOO!" Someone said, making Yuki jump. Both turned around to see Johnny standing looking very upset. "Do you two geeks mind if _step _in?"

"Oh hi, um…is there something we can help you with?" Yuki asked as Hikaru yelled in the back of her head saying now was not the time to be polite.

"I've humbly come down here to ask you for a second chance." Johnny offered.

"Another chance for…what?" Yuki asked, now very confused.

"I'd easily own if my leg hadn't cramped up, I think you owe me a rematch." He said smugly, this made Yuki sigh.

"Give it up." Yuki stated, placing her hand on her head. Yami stepped up in front of her and smirked.

"I'll give you a rematch, but we'll duel my way." Yami stated as Yuki gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"Stay out of this porky pine head." Johnny growled. "This duel is between me and the girl."

"Yuki, may I finish off your opponent?" He asked turning towards her.

"Uh…sure, I don't mind." Yuki hesitantly said.

"Good, I'm not afraid of either of you." Johnny smirked. "Name your game you little freak."

"The game is duel monsters and if you loss you are to never to bother Yuki again." He said calmly.

"Fine, only if I win the girl will have to go out on a date with Johnny Step." Johnny declared and for some reason this upset Yami a lot. Yuki gave Yami an unsure look, but didn't say anything. She knew he would win, he was the king of games after all.

**Time Skip**

Yami and Johnny stood on the dueling platform in the Kaiba dome. Yuki stood on the side lines watching as the two began there game of duel monsters.

"You made a huge mistake. You two losers have no idea who you're messing with." Johnny said, making Yuki clench her fists.

"You're the one that's going to lose." Yami glared.

"You listen up punk, Johnny doesn't lose." He said, brushing him off. "You may have thought you beat me today Yuki, but that was only because of a freak accident."

"Yuki defeated you fair and square." Yami defended, glaring.

"Hey, believe what you want to believe tough guy." Johnny smirked.

Yami closed his eyes. "Alright then it's about time you learned your lesson Steps." Yami muttered.

"**DUEL!**" They both yelled, drawing there cards

**Johnny: 2000**

**Yami:2000**

Yami and Johnny dueled for a while, both playing good cards. For a while it seemed like Yami was going to win, but then Johnny turned the duel around when he fused Witch of the Black Forest and Lady of faith together, summoning The Musician King. Johnny started taunting Yami and Yuki again, talking about there 'date', to which Yami glared at him. Yuki was also a little upset that she was a prize in this game.

After that Johnny made thing more difficult when he played metal morph and equipped it to his Musician, raising his attack points and making him look more creepy. Yuki was starting to get worried that Yami may lose, but quickly got rid of her doubt. She knew he could win as long as she believed in him. Then Yami summoned his favorite monster; the Dark Magician and destroyed Heavy Metal King. Then Johnny got mad and asked for Yami's name, which Yami answered and Johnny instantly knew who he was up against. Johnny forfeited and was about to run out when Yuki got in his way.

"Yami takes a slight lead in the duel and you give up. That's like when you tired to cheat by tripping me in our duel." Yuki glared. She didn't get mad often, but when she did watch out. "Where's your pride Johnny?"

"I don't have to answer to you girly." Johnny growled out.

"When things don't go your way you get scared and run away. Come on Johnny you got to be better than that!" Yuki exclaimed.

"So what. I'd rather forfeit then face defeat. Everyone loves a winner." Johnny said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"So what if you lose!" Yuki yelled, startling Johnny. "If you lose you learn more than you do when you win. You take those losses and look back on your mistake, so you don't do them again!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Guess I was wrong." Johnny muttered as he turned and started to walk away. Yuki frowned, now feeling bad for yelling at him. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to her. "Hay Yuki, thanks for being honest with me." He smiled. Yuki blinked before returning the smile and waving.

"You're welcome. I hope I get to dance with you again and next time it can be fair!" Yuki exclaimed happily, sticking out her tongue as Yami walked up beside her. "Hopefully he'll be a better person and face his problems instead of running away."

"You're right and that's exactly what I have to do." Yami smiled, turning to look at her. Yuki gave him a quizzically look, but returned the smile non the less. Yuki nodded and continued to smile as they walk out of the stadium.

**Time Skip**

"Well this is it. The Domino Museum!" Yuki said, grinning.

"I think you were right about this Egyptian exhibit. I feel it may hold the answers I'm seeking. Thank you for bringing me here and helping me today Yuki." Yami said, looking over at Yuki, who was smiling at him.

"What are friends for Yami." She chirped.

"No matter what's beyond those doors I'm ready to face it." Yami said confidently.

"And whatever's there we'll face it together!" She said as they walked up the steps and began a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 Egyptian King and His Princess

**Chapter 3 Egyptian King and his Princess**

Yuki and Yami walked through the halls of the Museum, seeing all kinds of old tapestries and carvings in glass cases. Yuki was absolutely ecstatic when she saw some of the artifacts. She was like a kid in a candy store, to put it and Yami was also looking around. Suddenly Yuki got this strange feeling course through her body as they came towards a door. Yami stopped walking when he also sensed it a second later, the millennium eye flashed on both of there foreheads and there items glowed brightly.

"You feel that to, right?" Yuki asked as Yami opened the door.

Instead of answering her question he started down the dark stair. Yuki followed after quietly behind.

"Something down there is calling out to me Yuki." He finally said. "I feel the answers I seek are near."

"Yeah, like I said I feel something." Yuki muttered as they reached the end of the stairs. "Wow, look at that! An ancient Egyptian stone."

"Those carvings resemble duel monster cards." Yami said as they stopped in front of it. Yuki's and Yami's eyes widened when they saw a figure near the bottom of the stone.

"Yami…that looks just like you!" Yuki exclaimed as she felt Hikaru look through her eyes to see as well.

'_You're right Yuki, this carving…it holds some kind of history to Yami…' _Hikaru thought to her, studying the carving.

"This stone…it's so familiar, but I can't remember where I've…" Yuki's voice trailed off as she touched the cool glass. It was calling to her, she could feel it. "This is so weird." Yuki mumbled as she looked over at Yami, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"And look around his neck…"Yami said, making Yuki's eyes go even more wide.

"It's the millennium puzzle!" She said as she pulled her hand away from the glass and held it to her chest.

"Yes, that appears to be me, playing an ancient for of duel monsters." Yami turned towards Yuki who was still astonished. "This is exactly the kind of clue I've been searching for, but I wish I was able to decipher it." He sighed, holding the puzzle in his hands. "Who am I dueling against in this carving? What was the game all about? Was it even a game?" He asked, closing her eyes and looking down. "Just when I think I found one answer a thousand new question appear."

Suddenly the millennium eye appeared on Yuki's forehead, causing her to gasp as she felt another item approaching.

"My Pharaoh, I've been expecting you. As well as you my Princess." Said an ominous voice as Yami and Yuki turned around, Yuki's eyes and bracelet flickering gold at the presence of another millennium item. She was tan, with long black hair and blue eye, her cloths Egyptian.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, taking a step in front of Yuki.

"I am Ishizu." She stated, her eyes flickering to Yuki before going back to Yami. "And I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these ancient games. Using the magic of my Millennium Necklace." She said as Yuki's bracelet lit up, shinning in the dim lighting.

"Another Millennium item, one I've sensed before when I was living in Egypt." Yuki murmured as the Millennium necklace shinned gold for a moment.

"Yes, like your Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet my necklace affords me certain powers, which with I looked five thousand years into the past to a time where evil magicians threatened to destroy the world." She stated shocking both of them. "However, there was one King that possessed a magic that was powerful enough to stop this evil threat."

"And who was this…King?" Yami asked as Yuki's eyes flickered to him.

"The Pharaoh that saved the world was you Yami and now the time has come for you to rescue man kind once again." She answered as Yuki's and Yami's eyes widened.

"To rescue man kind! From what? How do you know that the world is in danger of being destroyed again?" Yami asked.

"Because her Millennium Necklace also shows her visions of the future." Yuki answered, a gold rim around her irises. Both turned to her.

"Your princess is right. Oh my Pharaoh, the events of the past will occur once again and that same great evil will return to threaten us." Ishizu said, touching her necklace.

"How will we recognize this evil?" Yuki asked.

"I know that your memories have faded my Pharaoh and that you seek many answers." She answered, Yami's eyes widened again. "I also know you will not be able to do this by yourself again and some of your answers lay within the princesses memories." Ishizu said, turning to Yuki. "Your powers grow every day young princess and soon you will have to aid the Pharaoh in his quest to destroy this evil." She smiled, taking Yuki's hands. "He will need your help the most, for the Millennium bracelet and puzzle hold a tie stronger than any other item that is tied to it."

"R-really. Wow. Not everyday you get told something like this." Yuki answered nervously, taking her hands away from Ishizu. "But what makes you think I'm the princess you need?" She asked, taking a step behind Yami

"The Millennium bracelet." She stated. "It only allows those who are the true owner of it to touch it. Also the young soul that lives within it has shown herself to you." She said, touching her necklace. "I know you are the princess from the age old tale." Ishizu paused. "I also know a duel monsters tournament is beginning. If you win it you will find your answers to your past." She said, turning to leave, before pausing. "When you both return home you'll discover an invitation waiting for you. Farewell King Yami, Princess Yuki." She then disappeared.

'_I can't believe she found out about Seto's tournament, he wanted it to be all hush, hush. Then again, this is a Millennium Item we're talking about. Wow. I'm a princess…or at least a descendent of the princess.' _Yuki thought turning towards Yami, who seemed deep in thought.

"Wow. I can't believe you're a Pharaoh Yami…and even stranger I'm a princess. That's a little embarrassing, but I'm glad you found out something about your past." She mumbled, turning back to the Stone tablet, Yami was also staring at it. Yuki stared at the other figure at it before a picture of Seto flashed in her mind. She gasped.

"Wait my opponent looks like Kaiba." Yami said, before she could.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Yuki said, touching the glass again. "But …that would mean he was the ancient evil sorcerer… Seto isn't evil though!"

'_Could it be that I'm supposed to face Kaiba in order to save the world again…and what part could Yuki have in all this. Was it fate that brought her here to help me? Well there's only one way to find out, I've got to win that tournament.' _He thought, holding his puzzle.

"Yami?" Yuki asked sadly. "I think we should go. It's getting late and the museum is about to close."

"Yes, let's go." He nodded heading for the exit. He stopped though when he felt a hand holding his arm, looking back he saw Yuki smiling.

"Yami," She paused, trying to find the right words. "I just… want you to know that even if you don't have any memories of your past, you can always make new ones with your friends." She said, Yami's eyes widened slightly. "So let's make today a memory and…the days after this can also be new memories, weather they be good or bad. So when you do find your memories you can't ever forget the ones we make, ok?" Yami smiled, nodding.

"Ok, I'll make sure never to forget." Yami promised, making Yuki smile even more.

"Good, now let's go. I want to see what all the fuse is about, but first, I need to run to my house and get my dueling deck and the invitation. So come on." She cheered, grabbing his wrist and dragging him up stairs.

**Time skip**

Yuki had said goodbye to Yami a few minutes ago and was now at her house. Walking through the door she saw a note on the wall where a small bulletin board had been placed. Picking it up she reed it.

**To my little Yuki**

**Seto kun called me and asked me to analyze the Duel Disk. Khepri(Yuki's little sister) is already sleeping** **or at least should be. You just can't control 12 year olds. Anyways, something came for you in the mail this morning after you left and is in your room, it's from Seto. Hope you have a great night and see you tomorrow.**

**Love, Dad.**

Yuki smiled as she threw the note away and looked at the living room to see Khepri sitting with her legs crossed and watching a horror movie.

"You know you shouldn't watch that Khepri, father will be mad." Yuki said. Khepri turned around and stuck out her tongue, her short black hair bouncing up, her green eyes closed.

"I know, but who's going to tell him?" Khepri asked, smiling as she stood up.

"I might." Hikaru said, arms folded, appearing behind the duo.

"Aww, come on Hikaru. You're like my twin sister, why do you have to rat me out?" She whined playfully, hugging the spirit which returned her hug. "Oh by the Seto sent a package and it's in your room." She said.

"Thanks, Hikaru why don't you stay here while I get changed, we'll all leave when I come back down." Yuki yelled, running up the stairs and opening her door. Looking over at her bed, which was covered in a black comforter, sat a brown cardboard box. Walking over to it she noticed it had Kaiba Corp logo on it.

Yuki smiled as she pulled out a pair of scissors from her night stand and cut the tape. She pulled back the cardboard and looked inside to see a letter on top. Placing the letter aside, she pulled out the blank white box and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw a duel disk fell out of the opened box, but it was different from the one she'd seen. Instead of it being red, white and blue, it was purple, black and white. The parts that was supposed to be white were black, the parts that was supposed to be blue were white and the parts that was supposed to be red were purple. It was also more round than square. She loved it.

"Thank you Seto nii." She whispered, when she noticed there was a silver crescent moon on the black wrist attachment. Oh yes, she loved this duel disk.

She placed the duel disk on her bed and picked the letter back up and opened it. It read:

**Dear Yuki,**

**I made the Duel Disk especially for you. It was not my idea, you should thank Mokuba. Also you have been invited to the Battle City tournament. I expect you in the finals incase we don't see each other til then, good luck.**

**Seto Kaiba**

**Ps: Hope you like the duel disk Yuki, good luck in the tournament.**

**Mokuba**

Yuki smiled even more as she read the letter. How she loved the Kaiba brothers, even if Seto's a little cold she new he thought of her, Hikaru and Khepri as little sisters and always protected them and gave them great gifts.

Shaking her head she pulled out another card, which was clear and had a map on it. (Now Yuki knew of the tournaments and even helped Seto create the rules and the cards, so she had an advantage in this game. She was actually the one who suggested the locator cards. Just go with it for now.) She laughed and placed the locator card, along with the duel disk on her desk and went to her closet.

"Alright, time for a new outfit." Yuki said, opening her closet and smiling as she saw the bag she had bought two days earlier. Pulling it out she opened the bag and started changing.

The end resolute was a black long sleeved shirt that fell off her shoulders. The hem of the bottom and top of the long sleeved shirt had leaf shaped lace. Her skirt was a dark gray that had a black beaded lose belt, with a black cross on it, around her waist, white shorts under the skirt. She wore black flat ballet shoes and white socks that stopped just above her ankles. Her hair was in it's usually due only she had changed the red ribbons to black. Finally she put on her black duel belt, which held her deck inside it and placed her duel disk and phone in her white backpack, which also held a water bottle and her duel locket inside, which held a picture of her family on one side and her friends on the other. She smiled and threw it over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs.

"You guys ready to go?" She asked, the two nodding. "Ok, let's go see Seto." She smiled.

**Time Skip**

"The invitation said it would be announced tonight." Téa said. She had ran into Yami after Yuki had left.

Now they were wondering around the city square not only looking for her, but also wondering why they needed to gather there.

"Yami, you have to promise me that you'll be careful. From what told me, this is going to be your most dangerous fight yet and I'm sure there's more danger ahead.." Téa said, still thinking of how Yami and Yuki's 'date' went. From what Yami had told her it would be dangerous, not only for him, but for Yuki too.

"Yes, whoever is after the Millennium puzzle is still out there. I'm also worried they may go after Yuki, because of the Millennium bracelet and her past." Yami said, taking out his deck. "But you must trust me Téa, this deck has never let me down before. As long as Yugi and I stay connected to one another I am confident that we can use this deck to win this tournament, unlock the mysteries of my ancient past, and there in lays our destiny." He said as Yugi appeared beside him in spirit form.

"And you can count on my help too." Téa said, smiling. Yami looked over at her and gave her a small smile. Suddenly Yami heard psychotic laughing, he looked around, but didn't see anybody laughing. "Hay, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Téa asked, a confused look on her face.

"No Téa, it was nothing." He lied.

"Hey Yugi, there you are!" An excited voice exclaimed. Turning around they saw a firl with blond hair and in a purple outfit, it was…

"It's Mai Valentine." Yami said as she ran up to them, smiling the whole time.

"Oh joy." Téa mumbled as Mai stopped in front of them.

"I know you guys missed me!" She exclaimed as Téa rolled her eyes.

"It's such a shame we don't hang out more often." She said, sarcasm dripping into every word.

"Yes it is." Mai said, putting Téa into a lose headlock. Téa looked put out. "You're looking snazzy Téa, is this a date?"

"No, we're just friends, besides Yugi was with Yuki all day, I just ran into him." She stated as Mai blinked.

"Who's Yuki?"

"Oh, she's a new friend of ours, actually speaking of Yuki, I wonder where she is. You did say she had to get her invitation right Yugi." Téa asked, careful not to say Yami.

"Yes, I wonder where she is?" Yami mumbled to himself, also looking put out by Mai's earlier comment. "I assume you're here for the tournament too?" He asked.

"Why of course. I presume you and this Yuki girl got an invitation also?" Mai asked, letting go of Téa.

"Yes I did, but it didn't say who it was from." Yami answered, putting his hands in his pockets. "Do you know who's hosting this tournament?"

"I have no idea, but if I had to guess I'd say Kaiba." Mai answered, thinking about the rumors she'd heard.

"That must be why Ishizu told me and Yuki to enter. If the events of the past are to happen again I must face Kaiba in this tournament, but what does Yuki have to do with all this, why have her enter?" He mumbled, thinking.

"What are you mumbling about and who is this Yuki girl? Is she your girlfriend Yugi?" Mai asked, Yami's face tinted pink.

"No! Yuki is just a close friend." Yami said as Mai grinned.

"Really because that blush says otherwise." She laughed. "Anyways, no one knows who's throwing this tournament, it's safe to say it ain't Pegasus again." Mai stated.

"Speaking of Pegasus, this place is starting to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again." Yami said as they looked around.

"You can say that again, there certainly are a lot of familiar faces around here." Mai said in distaste as Téa looked around worriedly. "Most of whom I am not happy to see."

"Uhg, you're right. That's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor." Téa said, looking ready to gag.

"And over there is Espa Roba. I hear he uses psychic powers to duel." Mai said, looking over at a green heard kid.

"And Mako's here too." Téa said.

"If what Mai said earlier is correct then we're going to have one new wrinkle." Yami said.

"And there he is n-." Téa said, but stopped as she saw who was with him. "YUKI!" She said shocked, Yami was also shocked to see her on the screen.

"Greetings Duelist!" Yuki said, smiling.

"Welcome to the town of Domino." Kaiba said, finish her sentence as they appeared on every other screen in town. "But more importantly welcome to my tournament."

"I don't know which I bigger, his ego or his head." Mai said. "And that girl…you said she was Yuki right. Is that the same Yuki that you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure why she's with Kaiba." Yami answered.

"I see you each received your private invite to Kaiba corps very exclusive duel monsters tournament and you had enough brains to come here tonight." Kaiba said, smirking.

"Now, now Seto, don't disrespect their intelligence, we can't all be as smart as you." Yuki laughed, winking at everyone. "If you got an invite that means you're all elite duelist that deserved to be apart of this tournament. Seto and me have added special rules to this tournament. Seto why don't you start out and I tell them whatever you miss."

"Thank you." Kaiba said as the screen changed to a full body shot with the duel disk on. "Now for example, you'll be using these new improved Duel Disks." He stated as the crowd went into an awe state.

"Another new rule we designed for the tournament is before each duel players must antae up your rarest card and the loser of the duel has to give that card to the winner. Fun little twist, no?" Yuki giggled. Some of the guys wolf whistled at Yuki.

"My computation will make Pegasus and his duelist kingdom tournament look like a joke." Kaiba smirked as Yuki shook her head.

"Now Seto you should respect you're psycho elders." She joked as the crowd laughed. Yami smirked and Mai laughed along with the others.

"Ok, I haven't met the girl and I already like her." Mai said between her laughing.

Suddenly wind was bellowing behind them. Yami and his little group turned around and saw a K.C. helicopter with Kaiba standing on the deck and Yuki handing on a rope ladder, Yuki had a microphone in her hand.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk, because exactly one week from today Seto's battle city tournament begins. I look forward to seeing some of you in the finals." Yuki said, winking as she threw the microphone to Kaiba. "Look out below!" She yelled, jumping down from the latter and landing on the ground in front of Yami, Téa and Mai. She turned and waved. "See you tomorrow Seto, take care and thanks for the gift!" Yuki smiled as Kaiba laughed, smirking at her. He nodded before telling the helicopter to leave.

"Yuki!" Téa yelled as Yuki turned around. She smiled and waved to them. "Hay guys, sorry for the shock, but Mokie wanted me to help Seto so…"

"Nee chan!" Khepri yelled appearing out of the crowd and running to her sister, hugging her. "That was awesome. Seto nii really knows how to throw a tournament." She laughed.

"Oh, guys this is my little sister I told you about, Khepri. Khepri this is…"

"Yugi Moto and Téa Gardner. I know, but who is she?" Khepri asked, pointing to Mai.

"Oh, um…I'm not sure. My name is Yuki Tasukiko, nice to meet you…" Yuki said as Mai's eyes widened.

"Tasukiko? Not the same Yuki Tasukiko that is the champion of not only Egypt, but also South America?" Mai asked as she shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you my name's Mai Valentine. You're one of the reasons I wanted to be a better duelist, it's great to meet you."

"Oh, thanks, nice to meet you too Mai." Yuki said happily.

"Yuki…did she say Champion of Egypt and South America?" Yami asked as Yuki nodded.

"Yep!" She said, then realized something. "Oh, I never told you guys that did I? Oops." She laughed nervously.

"So stupid, how could you forget that?" Khepri asked, shaking her head.

"I wonder the same thing sometime." Hikaru said appearing beside Mai and scaring her.

"Where did you come from squirt?" Mai yelled, looking annoyed.

"I'm not a squirt, I'm 5000 years older than you." Hikaru stated calmly. Mai burst out laughing, not believing it one little bit.

"Well it was great to meet ya and I hope I get to duel you soon Yuki, but I got to go." Mai said, walking away.

"Oh, bye then." Yuki yelled, looking back at her two friends. "So what do you think will happen in this tournament?"

"I think I'll find my past, but I have a dangerous road to follow to get there." Yami answered, looking deep in thought.

"Yep, but don't forget I have to help you. I'm not sure about everything, but I have this foreboding feeling, something evil is lurking in the shadow and is waiting to strike." Yuki said, looking up at the sky.

"Well," Téa began, the two turned to her. "Whatever happens me, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi will be behind you Both." All five of little group smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 Rare Hunters enter the City

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters except for Hikaru, Yuki, Jasmin, Elisa, and Khepri.

**Chapter Four: Rare Hunters enter the City**

The next day the gang (meaning Yuki, Téa, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan) were on the ruff. Yugi, Téa and Yuki had just finished telling Joey and Tristan about the Tournament and Joey was not happy.

"You can't be serious, You mean to tell me that rich punk Kaiba is throwing his own exclusive duel monsters Tournament?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Yugi said happily while nodding.

"The entire thing kicks off in one week. I can't wait for it. Seto put a lot of thought and time into this. I hope everyone has fun." Yuki said, smiling.

Joey twitched. "I can't believe money bags didn't invite ME! I was the runner up in duelist kingdom!" Joey yelled. "Yuki you helped with the tournament, why didn't you send me an invite." He asked accusingly. Yuki looked scared.

"Joey I only helped with the rules and locator cards. I had no power over the veto list. I'm sorry, I did ask Seto to send you an invite though, I swear." She said hurriedly. Yuki didn't want him mad at her.

"Ahh, where's the respect!" Joey yelled suddenly, making Yuki hide behind Yugi.

"Here's a news flash for you Joey, Kaiba doesn't like you." Tristan said, making Joey even more wound up.

"I'll give him something not to like!" He growled.

"You know this is exactly how he wants you to act." Tristan countered, a light bulb appeared above Joey's head.

"You got a good point there, maybe I don't need to enter his tournament." Joey answered calmly. "What about you Yuge, Yuki? You guys entering the computation?"

"We have too. Yuki and me just found out that entering Kaiba's Battle City tournament is the only way we can achieve our destiny." Yugi answered, Yuki nodded silently.

"Your destinies, what are ya talken 'bout Yugi?" Joey asked, but Yuki was the one to answer.

"Some kind of evil force is coming back from the past and we're destined to join this tournament to help the Pharaoh and defeat it." She said. "Besides Seto expects me in the finals and I've never backed down from a challenge."

"Alright then, it's my destiny to help." Joey said, pulling out a card. "I got just the card, I'm talken Red Eye Black Dragon."

"So what you're sayin is that you've changed your mind again and you're going to enter the tournament?" Tristan asked, slightly annoyed.

"That's what I'm sayin alright! Yuki and Yugi inspired me." Joey beamed. "And with this baby in my deck I got it made." He smiled kissing the card. Yuki was about to laugh, but bit her lip and covered her mouth. "Isn't that right my little Red Eyes, who's going to help me kick some major Kaiba but?" He paused as he looked at the gang. "What's the matter, never saw a guy kiss his card, with my Red Eyes I'll put Kaiba to shame."

"Joey, I'm not trying to be mean, but I've dueled Seto, he's a hard cookie to beat." Yuki said, her thoughts going back in time.

"Yuki's right Joey, your Red Eyes is a powerful card, but it doesn't guarantee you'll beat Kaiba." Yugi stated as softly as possible.

"Guess you're right Yugi, you got a point." Joey mumbled, looking put down.

"Joey please don't look like that, you're a great duelist, just be patient." Yuki started. "First you should get used to Seto nii's duel disk, which isn't as complicated as it looks."

"But the old ones were to complicated for me, they cost me the duel." Joey whined, making Yuki frown.

"I heard about that. I slapped in the back of the head for saying the things he did. I may not have known ya, but that doesn't give Seto the right to day those things to another duelist." Yuki frowned, muttering to herself.

"You're a much better duelist than you were back then Joey, but before you duel Kaiba you should get used to the new duel disk." Yugi stated, Joey got fired up again.

"Then what are we waiting for, I got to trying and sign up for this thing." Joey yelled, running off down the stairs.

"Joey Wait!" Yuki said following him, the rest of the gang behind her.

**Time Skip**

After school the gang meet up near the game shop and had headed out to the city. Yuki was wearing a pair of blue jean pants and a white long sleeved shirt that stopped right above her stomach and a black vest with a K.C. on the back in white letters. Her shoes were black converses. Another new outfit that Seto and Mokuba had bought her. Téa was wearing a peach mini skirt and a lilac shirt with a white jacket over it. Her yellow boots stopping at her mid calf. Yugi was still wearing the school uniform and the Joey and Tristan wore their regular cloths.

"Hay look." Téa said, pointing in a direction. "Looks like the registration office is over there."

"Battle city tournament hear I come!" Joey yelled, running towards the office, Tristan right behind him.

"Think they'll let Joey sign up for the tournament?" Yugi asked as Hikaru appeared beside him.

"Not sure," She said as everyone turned to her. "but we have Yukari with us so it shouldn't be to hard. I mean Seto would give her and Khepri anything, he even does that to me to, but 9 times out of 10 I never keep the gift." She thought aloud, making Yuki, Téa, and Yugi sweet drop.

"I wouldn't say that. Seto and me are just close friends Hikaru, nothing more." Yuki defended, feeling embarrassed.

"Maybe for you, but Kaiba could have other ideas." She said, making it sound perverted.

"H-Hikaru stop! It's not like that. He does that with Mokie and Khepri to." Yuki blushed walking after the other two boys as Hikaru disappeared into light again. Téa and Yugi looked at each other before following her. Yugi smiled as he followed into step with Yuki.

"By the way Yuki, thanks for taking Yami to the Egyptian Exhibit yesterday. I knew spending the day with you would help." Yugi smiled.

"It was no big deal really. But thank you for thanking me. I was happy to help." She paused before smiling. "I'm just happy Yami found out something about his past, but…Hikaru is still a mystery. She doesn't have a single memory and Ishizu didn't say anything about her other than the fact that she had shown herself to me and I'm supposedly a descendent of a princess and am supposed to help Yami."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." Téa said encouragingly.

"But what if… I don't. I'm worried. She looks like a twelve year old girl, but acts like a mother to me." Yuki sighed. "I just don't know what to think anymore. So many things have happened since I got the Millennium bracelet. One weird thing after another…but that's a story for another day, let's go see if Joey can get in!" She smiled, grabbing Téa's and Yugi's wrist and dragging them through the door.

"Hay how you doin?" Joey asked as he walked in with them. A man with a yellow bandanna and glasses was behind the counter.

"Yes, may I be of some assistance?" The man asked, his eyes sweeping over the group.

"Hi, we came to register for the battle city tournament and get our duel disks." Yugi answered as the man smiled.

"Well then you have entered into the correct place. You're fortunate since I have three duel disks left." He said as Joey grinned.

"Yes, there's enough for all three of us!" He yelled as Yuki shook her head.

"I already have mine I just need to register, Joey." Yuki said.

"Really, when did you get one?" He asked.

"Seto sent it over to me with the invite I'll show you it in battle city. You'll just have to be patient." She laughed.

"Oh, ok." He said slightly confused.

The man behind the counter cleared his throat. "Alright then, if I can have you're names I can register you."

"Alright, I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi said, stepping up to the counter. The man nodded and typed in his name.

"Ahh, you have five stars, that's the highest rank." He said, smiling again. (Author: Jeez this guy smiles waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy to much)

"Excuse me, but where does all this information come from?" Yugi asked, Yuki giggled.

"It comes from the Kaiba Corp Yugi. Seto and my father did extensive research on all the duelists around the world, it shows your skill level and your rarest card." She explained.

"Yes, that is correct Miss, how is it you know so much about this?" The man asked.

"I know the CEO personally. Name's Yukari Tasukiko." She said as the man nodded and turned the computer back around.

"Ok, Yukari Tasukiko…" The man mumbled as he typed it in. The screen showed Yuki and her rarest card, the man turned the screen around and showed everyone. "As Ms. Yukari said it shows her skill level, which is five stars and her rarest card."

It was a spellcaster with a purple and black mini skirt with a purple and black top that had the straps hanging off her shoulders and it stopped above her stomach, a crescent moon was attached to her shirt. She sat with her legs under her, but you could see her purple boots that stopped below her knees. A staff with a crescent moon atop it sat across her chest, it reached just above her head and sat on the ground. A pentagram was in the background with a crescent moon in the middle with Egyptian writing on it. Her attack points were 2300 and her defense was 2100.

"Wow, she's so pretty, I've never seen a card like that, what's it called." Téa asked, staring at the screen as well as the others.

"Her name's kind of long, but she's called Dark Magician Girl- Envoy of the Moon." Yuki said as the others nodded.

"Yes, as I was saying Mr. Kaiba has made sure only the best of the best are in this duel and that is why he has done research on everything about you and your decks." He explained as everyone gasped except Yuki.

"Everything? Knowing every card in our decks gives Kaiba an unfair advantage." Yugi stated, frowning.

"That's not cool." Téa agreed.

"Yes well seeing as both of you qualify you get these." He paused, picking up two duel disks. He held them out to Yuki, but she only took one and handed it to Yugi.

"As I said earlier I already got my Duel Disk, but Yugi, I would like to present to you your very first Duel Disk, hope you don't mind." She smiled, handing him the box.

"Not at all and thanks." He smiled back.

"You're welcome. Make sure to take good care of it. It's quite an expensive piece of tech." Yuki said, when suddenly she was pushed out of the way.

"I'd also like to register for the tournament also. Name's Joey Wheeler." Joey said confidently as the man turned the screen back around.

"Let me see Joey Wheeler." He paused as he typed the name into the computer. "I'm sorry you've got only one star, your rank is much to low to enter." He stated.

"That can't be Kaiba fixed those results!" As Joey was freaking out the man looked back at the computer.

'_Huh, he hold the rare Red Eyes Black Dragon_, _my master will surely be interested.' _The man thought, smirking on the inside. What he didn't see was Yuki walking up to him, a gold rim around her irises.

"Excuse me," She said sweetly as the man looked up. His eyes connected with hers and the gold rim appeared around his eyes as well. "I know Seto Kaiba very well and you see…Joey's a really good friend of mine. I'm sure Seto nii wouldn't mind if you gave Joey the Duel Disk and if he asks I'll take the blame."

He nodded as he retyped in the computer and changed Joey's status. Though he was already going to do this anyway, but the Millennium bracelet was compelling him even more to do the task, even Yuki was unaware of the power she was using on him.

"I'm sorry Joey, it appears my hard drive was malfunctioning and you actually have four stars. Congratulations, you qualify." He said in fake happiness. Yuki smiled as Joey ran up and turned the computer screen around to look at them. He smiled and started gloating.

"I knew the computer was wrong." He stated calmly, messing with his bangs. Yuki giggled and shook her head. "That's how I was able to stay relaxed and keep my cool while he fixed it."

"Best of luck." He said, just as Joey ran up and snatched the package out of his hands, startling not only him, but Yuki as well.

"Joey are you crazy, don't break it!" Yuki yelled, Joey smiled at her apologetically. She sighed and smiled back.

"Battle city Tournament here we come!" Yugi and Yuki said at the same time. They looked at each other before Yuki started giggling and started to walk out, the others following.

"Who's the man!" Joey asked as Téa rolled her eyes.

"Give it up." She said, shaking her head. What none of them saw was the seemingly nice man behind the counter smirked and pulled out a phone.

"Send over the rare hunters, the boy with the Red Eyes just left." He said into the phone.

**With the gang**

Two minutes after the gang had left the register office Yuki stopped and grabbed her head, wincing in pain as a headache came to her. The others also stopped after a moment and turned around wondering why Yuki wasn't following them. Everyone ran to her side when they saw her holding her head.

"Yuki are you alright" Téa asked, touching Yuki's shoulder. Yuki smiled back weakly and released her head.

"Yeah," She paused looking at the sky. "It's just…I fell an evil presence is near… a very powerful one at that." Yuki whispered, glaring. "I have a bad feeling things just got a whole lot worse."

"Um…ok?" Joey said in confusion. Yuki looked at their faces and smiled her innocent smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure every things fine." She lied. Yuki hated lying, but she didn't want to worry her friends, so she just waved it off… for now.

"Alright, well guys I got to get going anyways. My sister Serenity's operation is tomorrow and I told her that I'd stay at the hospital tonight." Joey smiled, looking really happy.

"Sister?" Yuki asked, question marks appearing above her head. "Oh, that's right, you told about that a few days ago." She paused, before smiling. "Well I hope the operation goes well."

"Yeah, wish Serenity luck for me Joey, I'm sure everything will be ok." Yugi said.

"Thanks a lot Yuge, Yuki. See you later guys." He waved before running off down an Ally.

"Bye Joey, good luck." Téa yelled.

"I hope he'll be alright." Tristan said as he watched one of his best friends go. "Going to that hospital is not an easy thing for him to do." He stated as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Tristan?" Yuki asked, her confusion back.

"Joey's mother is going to be at that hospital too guys." He explained, frowning. "She's the one that separated Joey and Serenity when they were kids and he hasn't spoken to his mother since."

"No way, but that means Joey hasn't seen or spoken to his mother in seven years." Yugi said as Yuki frowned. Yuki could kind of relate with Joey, he didn't have a mother, but at least his was still alive. Her mother…was no longer with her…

She was so busy brooding she didn't realize she had missed most of the conversation. Looking up she realized everyone was looking at her. (Author: I'm going to skip Joey's duel because I really don't want to explain it, so here's a filler.)

"What?" She asked as everyone blinked at her.

"Yuki…why are you crying?" Yugi asked as she touched her face, pulling her hand away she realized tears were running down her it.

"Um…n-no reason…I just… was thinking of my own mother." Yuki frowned, looking at the sky.

"Your mother?" Tristan asked.

"Now that you mention it, Yuki I don't think I've heard you say anything about your mother. I've heard about your sister, Hikaru, your dad, the Kaiba brothers, but never your mother. Why is that?" Téa asked, frowning slightly in thought. Yuki looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

"My mother…has long since left this world." She mumbled as she started walking again. The others followed a short while later after getting over the shock.

"Do you mean…she's dead?" Téa asked hesitantly. Yuki nodded.

"Yes, she died last year…or should I say she was murdered?" Yuki growled glaring at the ground.

"Murdered?" Yugi asked as the Yami appeared beside him in spirit form. He had been listening for a while now, but he wanted to hear this himself.

"Yes, my mother was murdered… someone poisoned her and by the time the doctors found out and got the antidote she was…already dead." Yuki paused, shaking her head. "I don't like hating people, it's something my mother taught me. She'd used to say 'Hate is what starts war and death. Hate fuels the demons within and outside of your body, so no matter what you should never hate someone, no matter what they do or say, never give into that side of yourself.' I didn't really understand that until after she died, so I can't hate the person that did that to my mother, even if I want to…I promised her I wouldn't." She paused again, taking a breathe. "I've never broken a promise to her, but when she died…it really left an impact on my family…Khepri especially." She murmured as the gang, minus one, looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you…Yuki." Yami muttered to low for her to hear, but Yugi heard him and he smiled a little.

"Sorry that happened to you Yuki, your mom sounds like a nice women.." Tristan said, his hands clenched.

"My mother…was the center of our universe and after she left…" Yuki sighed, smiling a little. "I guess I was sad, but in the back of my mind I knew she was safe now and I know…I'll see her again one day. So until that day comes, which I hope is a long time away, I'll just have to keep going strong. I have to stay strong for my sister and Hikaru, my father, Mokuba, even Seto, and you guys. I want to stay strong and keep fighting to protect the people I value most. I already lost my mother, but I won't lose anyone else." She paused in her steps and held out her hand. "So I'll promise this to all of you that from this day on I'll protect everyone of you with my life. No matter what danger we face I'll be their to help you along the way." She smiled as Everyone nodded and placed they're hands on top of hers, even Yami placed his hand in the group.

"And we'll help you too Yuki, so don't think you can run off and have an adventure by yourself because we'll be right by your side the whole way." Yugi said as they all took their hands away.

"Thank you," Yuki said, folding her arms over her chest. " I feel much better now, thanks guys for listening, but I better get home. I got to make dinner for dad and Khepri and trust me when I say…my dad can't cook, so if you ever come over to my house do not eat anything he makes. Just a fair warning, bye!" She yelled, running down a street road and taking a left out of their sites.

"I can't believe that happened to Yuki, when I find the person that made her cry, they're going to pay, big time!" Tristan said angrily. Téa nodded in somewhat agreement. Yuki was such a sweet girl, she seemed almost like an angel.

'_Pharaoh? Yuki's…had a really tough past. Losing her mom like that and yet after one year she's able to smile like she does now. She has to be really strong to be able to do that.' _Yugi thought as the Pharaoh nodded, still staring at were she had disappeared.

'_Yuki…is a kind and gentle person…maybe one day I can help her with that pain…' _Yami thought, smiling a little. _'Just as she helped me with my confusion…' _That was the last thing he thought before disappearing inside the Millennium puzzle.

**Time skip**

"I'm home!" Yuki yelled as she entered the kitchen. She seemed much more cheerier since that talk. She'd never talked about that event, but talking with someone who didn't know about it…really helped her out.

"Yuki, we've been waiting for you to get home. I tried to make dinner, but um…it didn't turn out right." Her father, Nebi, had a frying pan in his hand and inside it looked like…well Yuki wasn't sure what it was.

"Um…I'll make some beef stew and rice." She said nervously as she threw the…thing in the trash, there was a loud clang that drew the attention of the small family to the trash can before looking at Nebi.

"Um…I think…dad should never be aloud near the stove, ever." Khepri mumbled, looking frightened.

"Agreed." Yuki muttered taking the frying pan into the kitchen and starting dinner, all the while smiling.

Later that night when Yuki and her family had gone to sleep the lights in Yuki's room started to flicker on and off. Yuki wasn't sleeping peacefully, actually she was having a dream, one that was frightening her.

_**Dream World **_

_Her friend, Joey, was in the ally way and was dueling with the duel disk against a guy with a purple clock and a duel disk._

'_What's going on, where am I?' Yuki wondered as she looked around._

"_There's someone out their that needs my help, so I'm gonna end this duel once and for all." Joey said. Yuki turned to the duel to see Joey have a Panther Worrier and the Scap Goat magic card on the field. Suddenly Joey laid down a card down. "Now I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode." He said placing the card on the monster slot. "And I'm gonna sacrifice another Scap Goat so my Panther Worrier can attack again." He smirked._

"_Yeah, go Joey!" Yuki yelled, smiling. Joey suddenly looked around, not sure if he was hearing things._

"_Yuki?" He mumbled. Just then Panther Worrier attacked and brought him back to the duel. "So you want to play by battle city rules, I just learned that when you have no monsters on the field I can attack your life points directly. Alligator Sword direct attack on the hooded freak." He ordered and the monster attacked him directly, electricity engulfing the hooded man. The mans life points dropping to 2500. "Give up yet?"_

"_No not quite, I play Graceful Charity again." The hooded man said, placing the card in the magic and trap slot. "Yes a good hunter must acquire strong hounds to replace the weak ones." He said, drawing three cards and placing two in the graveyard. "So discard two old cards and place this one in defense mode."_

"_!" Joey cried out in annoyance. "Give me a break, I'm fallin asleep, how many times are you gonna keep throwing the same lousy cards down?" Joey asked, making Yuki frown she wanted to move and see what he was scheming, but…her body only aloud her to stay on Joey's side. "You duel as badly as you dress, it's time to end this pathetic duel so I can get back to what I was doing." Joey said as the rare hunter smirked._

'_I'm going to mop the street with this bum…' Joey thought, looking at his cards. 'Wait a second, when Yugi and Yuki were telling me about the Battle city rules today they said somethin about sacrificing weaker monsters so you can summon stronger one. I think I can offer up Panther Worrier and Alligator sword to bring out my secret weapon.'_

"_Now for your worst nightmare, the moment I've been waiting for, I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey yelled as both his monsters disappeared into light, going to the graveyard. His dragon appeared on the field._

"_Aww, wow. Joey that's a really good card. I'm glad you're taking care of it." Yuki whispered, touching his shoulder. He jumped and looked behind him. "You can win this Joey, I believe in you."_

"_Yuki…? Alright, I'll beat them." He whispered, turning back to the duel. "So…you wanted to see my Red Eyes, well here he is. Here we go, Red Eyes Black Dragon attack." Joey ordered, a ball of yellow energy shot from it's mouth and hit the face down defense position card, destroying it. "I think this was my easiest duel ever. While you were busy picking cards and playing defense I was blasting you away." Joey said confidently, but Yuki did not like that smirk._

"_I've been leading you through this hunt, waiting for the right moment to pounce." The hooded man said._

"_What are you talken about? I think you got your cape on to tight." Joey laughed as Yuki shook her head._

"_Joey, something isn't right." Yuki mumbled._

"_Wrong, I'm about to finish you off." He laughed as Joey became confused. The hooded man drew. "It's my move now and it's time for me to unleash the ultimate beast." He said, placing five cards down onto the duel disk. "I summon Exodia the Forbidden One."_

"_No way, it's all over!" Joey exclaimed in shock Yuki shook her head back and forth, not believing the hooded man had those kinds of cards._

"_Exodia Obliterate." He commanded._

"_No, Joey." Yuki whispered as the attack came towards them. "JOEY!" She yelled as light engulfed her body. _

"_Y-Yuki! He-Help." Was the last thing she heard._

_**End of Dream**_

Yuki sat up in her bed, sweet pouring down her face. Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone touch her and saw it was Hikaru, who had a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Yuki nodded. Looking out the window she saw it the sun was peeking through her curtains._ 'Was it…just a dream?' _Yuki thought as she got out of bed. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring, picking it up she flipped it open to see it was Téa.

"Hello?" Yuki asked tiredly as she opened her blinds, rubbing her eyes.

"_Yuki it's me, Yugi. Joey didn't show up at the hospital and his sister is refusing to have the operation until he's there. We need to find him, fast!" _Yugi said in a rush. After a moment Yuki snapped out of her daze and started running around her room looking for her cloths as Yugi told her were to meet the gang. (If any of you are curious she's wearing a red tank top with a dark red jacket over it and blue jeans with holes ripped into them. She's also wearing her black converses. Finally she has her duel belt on, he dueling deck inside the pouch and her duel monster card locket was around her neck.)

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Yuki said before hanging up.

'_I wonder…was that dream I had real?' _Yuki thought, grabbing a black backpack that held her duel disk, an extra pair of cloths, and her cell phone. Yuki ran down the stairs, skipped the last two, grabbed her keys of the counter and ran out the door, leaving a very confused and sleepy sister.

As soon as Yuki got to the garage she opened the door and ran to her to her motorcycle. She put her helmet on and placed the keys in the ignition, starting it up and backing up, before pulling out and driving down the road, going 70 mph. taking lefts and rights she drove throw the town before stopping after seeing Yugi and the rest of the gang.

"Yugi any sign of him?" Yuki asked as the others shook there heads.

"We were just about to split up an search." Tristan said as he got back on his motor cycle.

"Ok, if I see anything I'll call ya Téa." Yuki said, before taking off towards downtown. Tristan following behind her.

They soon split up and started searching, but Yuki was thinking of the surroundings of her dream.

'_I don't remember much about the dream, but…Joey was in an ally way and there were two exits so…I should back track to where he left us.' _She thought taking a right and finding the street that they had walked down the night before._ 'Joey left right…there.' _She took another right down the ally way and stopped, looking around. There was only one way to go so she took a left, then another right. _'Come on Joey, tell me where you are.'_

Suddenly she heard a groan. Stopping dead she looked down the left ally way and saw a shadowed figure. Taking of her helmet and getting off her bike she walked up to the figure.

"J-…Joey?" She whispered, getting closer she realized it was him. "Joey!" She yelled, running the rest of the way, she kneeled down beside his beat up figure and shook him gentle. "Joey, please wake up. It's me Yuki, come on wake up."

"Y-Yuki? The- they got m-my Red E-Eyes." He said, looking up at her weakly.

"Who? Joey who did this to you?" She asked, touching his forehead.

"They called them-themselves R-Rare Hunters." Joey whispered, his head following her shoulder. "I let her down, I let my little sister down."

Yuki shook her head. "No you didn't. There's still time, you just have to get up. We'll worry about your card later right now, Serenity needs you." She stated as she tried to help him stand up, but he was a little heavy.

Suddenly Yuki heard the engine of another motorcycle, turning around she saw Tristan as he stopped in front of them.

"Yuki, you found him." Tristan said happily.

"Yeah, come on, my bikes almost out of gas, you got to get him to Serenity." Yuki said as Tristan helped her put Joey onto his bike. He got back on and nodded to Yuki, getting ready to leave. "Tristan drive as fast as you can and get him to his sister, now go, I'll be right behind you."

She turned as Tristan took off and got back on her bike, putting on her helmet and also driving off after him. They both drove through the ports, but when Yuki saw Yugi and Téa she slowed down.

"Hay, look what we found!" Tristan yelled flying by them, Yuki stopped in front of the duo.

"He can still make it for the operation." Yugi exclaimed as Yuki took off her helmet.

"Yep, I hope Serenity will be happy." Yuki mumbled looking up at the sky.

**Time Skip (With Joey)**

"Yeah hang on there Doc." Joey said, appearing behind his mother, Tristan was beside him.

"Joseph." Joey's mother said, turning to her son.

"Let me take care of this ma." He said, walking up to the door. "Serenity it's me Joey, listen sis I know you're upset, but you got to open this door so we can talk."

"No! I'm not opening the door. You said you'd be here last night Joey and I was so worried about you." The girl, with long dark brown hair and blue eyes said, she placed her face in her hands. "I need you to help me throw this." She cried, sobbing a little.

"I'm sorry…I know I let you down sis, but just let me explain please. I was on my way to the hospital yesterday just like I promised, but then these goons stopped me and all I could think about was getting to you, but that gang of punks wouldn't let me leave." Joey paused, leaning against the door. "They cornered me and forced me to duel and then they took the best card in my whole deck. I can't do anything right. Somehow I managed to let down the most important person in my life on the day she needed me the most. I must be the worst big brother in the history of the world." He said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "But you got to believe me Serenity I'd never do anything to hurt you. You're more than just my little sister, you're my friend and there's nothing in the world that break the bond between us. Now open this door and give your big bother a hug."

The door opened and Serenity threw herself against Joey, crying as she clenched his shirt. Her mother also came over and hugged her.

"Nice to see ya ma." Joey said awkwardly. His mother smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you too, thanks son." She said as Joey returned the smile.

**Time Skip**

"Hay Joey." He paused as Joey began talking on the other line. "Serenity's operation went well, that's great." Yugi exclaimed as Téa and Yuki cheered, hugging each other.

"She's in the recovery room now." Joey answered over the phone. He heard some shuffling before another voice came on the line.

"Joey, I'm glad your sisters operation went well, but are_ you_ alright? Last I saw you were pretty beat up." Yuki said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yuki, thanks for helping me." Joey smiled.

"Who were the people that did that to you anyway?" Yugi asked, getting back on the line.

"You mean those three but ugly chumps that forced me to duel all I know is I'm going to find them and win my Red Eyes back." He said confidently.

"Well I'll be there to help you Joey." Yugi said also looking determined.

"I'll help to Joey." Yuki said, overhearing what he said.

"Thanks guys. Listen I'm gonna stop by on my way home." Joey said.

"You got it Joey! Bye!" Yugi replied happily, hanging up the phone, turning to the girls.

'_I have a feeling the people that took his card is more dangerous than Joey thinks.' _He thought worriedly, frowning slightly.

"Well Yugi, I think I'm gonna head home before it's dark, bye." Téa said, disappearing out the door.

"Bye Téa!" Yugi and Yuki said at the same time. Yuki paused and sat down, crossing her legs and pulling out her deck.

"Battle city begins in less than a week and things have already gotten bad." Yuki mumbled as she stopped at one of her cards.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. this tournament is going to be one heck of a battle, for us anyways." Yugi mumbled, taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah, but what ever happens, we'll be ready. I believe in my deck and I…trust you and Yami, Yugi. I just hope no one gets hurt in this tournament." Yuki whispered, putting her deck away.

* * *

Review and i hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle city Begins with a Bang

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters except for Hikaru, Yuki, Jasmin, Elisa, and Khepri. Alkso i woulc like to say sorry for any confusion on the chapters. i just realized it myself. please forgive me.

**Chapter Five: Battle City Begins with a Bang**

It had been a week and battle city began today. Yuki had made sure to wake up extra earlier and get ready. Yuki wore a light brown long shirt that stopped a little below her wrists with a black jacket over it. The jacket stopped above her stomach and was unbuttoned, the wide sleeves stopped just below her elbow. She also wore a plain black mini skirt just above her mid thigh. Her white socks stopped at her mid thigh and she wore black boots that stopped at her mid calf and laced up in the front. Her hair was pulled up into high pigtails with white hair bands on the side of her head. With her hair pulled up it stopped below her mid back. Finally she had her Duel Disk on and her duel belt around her waist, her cards inside the pouch.

"You look nice, is that what you're wearing for the tournament?" Hikaru asked as Yuki picked up her black backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Yes, I also bought this with the other outfit and I love this one." Yuki smiled as she walked out of the room, Hikaru behind her.

They both walked down the stair, but Yuki was surprised when she saw her sister down stairs with her dueling belt on and wearing a dark blue belly shirt with a open blue light blue vest over it which also stopped above her stomach and had a hood. Her dark blue shorts that went down to her mid thigh and a lighter blue open skirt that went to her knees. She also wore her white converses and she had a big white bow tied to the back of her hair.

"Khepri?" Yuki asked as she smiled at her sister.

"I'm coming with you, so don't even say I'm not." Khepri said stubbornly. Yuki smiled and nodded to her little sister and led the way out the door.

"Come on, we need to get to Yugi's house before he leaves." Yuki said, grabbing both their hands and running off, all three were smiling the entire time.

**Time skip**

"Hello Mr. Moto!" Yuki said, knocking on the door of the shop. The door opened and the smiling and energetic old man opened the door.

"Ahh, Yuki. Yugi is up stairs. I'll go get him."

"No need Mr. Moto, I'll go get him. Could you just watch Khepri and Hikaru. Thanks!" She yelled, running up the stairs as the two twelve year old looking looked at each other, then at the shop. Khepri got stars in her eyes as she looked at all the cards.

Meanwhile, Yuki had arrived to the little house on the up stairs level and was about to knock on Yugi's door when it suddenly opened and Yugi crashed into Yuki sending her to the ground. Yugi landed on top of Yuki.

"Ouch." Yuki said as Yugi lifted himself up so he could see who he ran into.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly, getting off of her and helping her up as Yuki grabbed her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, shaking her head. "So…I'm guessing you're excited?" Yuki asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I am. I see you're ready, but can I ask…why is your duel disk different from ours?" Yugi asked, pointing to the odd colored duel disk.

"Hmm, oh. Because Seto nii made a few minor adjustments to mine. This was specially made for me." Yuki laughed nervously.

"Oh, well I like it. It looks nice on you." Yugi complemented, blushing slightly.

"Thanks. Come on, Khepri and Hikaru are waiting for us." Yuki exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him downstairs where in fact her sister and Hikaru were waiting for her, but there were two other also there, talking with Khepri.

"Jasmin, Elisa?" Yuki yelled, running over to the two girls.

One of the girls had dark skin, with light blue, almost white hair that went down to her lower back. He eyes were a pretty turquoise that shined in just the right light. She wore a yellow tank top that stopped above her stomach and a pair of dark navy blue khakis with a light blue fluff on the top left of her pants and slightly lower right as well. She also wore a pair of brown boots and the duel disk, along with a silver duel belt.

The next girl was pale and slightly shorter than the bluenette, but still taller than Yuki, standing beside her. She had curly blond hair that stopped just above her lower back and there was a big black bow on top of her hair. Her eyes were a midnight teal and looked like pools of grass. She wore a dress that was white for the short sleeves and neck piece and the rest was blue with black buttons running from the top of her chest to her stomach in two rows. The entire dress had lace stitching and she wore light brown boots with long socks that disappeared under her knee length dress. She also adorned a duel disk with a blue duel belt and black gloves with a white lace hem.

"Why if it isn't my baby girl!" The dark skinned girl said, hugging Yuki very tightly.

"Jasmin, let her go. You don't want to kill her." The blond said in a monotone voice with a bit of a British accent, grabbing Yuki from her friend and hugging her as well.

"Oh, guys this is my friend Yugi Moto and Yugi these are my old friends Jasmin," She pointed to the dark skinned girl who waved. "and Elisa." She pointed to the blond who curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to meet one of our dear Yuki's friends and also meeting the king of games is an honor in it's self." Elisa said, standing up straight.

"What my monotone friend is saying is that it's nice to meet ya. If you couldn't guess we're here for the Battle City Tournament. Name's Jasmin Williams, Indian champ, but I grew up in America." Jasmin said, shaking his hand.

"And my full name is Elisa Katharine Aster. I'm am the champion of Britain and next owner of Aster Corp." Elisa said, keeping her passive face.

"Oh…it's nice…to meet you." Yugi said slowly, smiling nervously.

"By the looks of it you are headed to the town square, we were heading there as well. We shall accompany you." Elisa breathed, then turned on her heel and started for the door.

"Come on Khepri, I'll buy you some ice cream on the way." Jasmin exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

"Let's go Yugi, we don't want to be late!" Yuki smiled, grabbing his wrist and following her friends.

**Time Skip**

Fireworks colored the skies over the town square. Duelists of all ages and races were talking with each other or preparing their decks for Battle City. Yugi and Yuki, along with Elisa, Jasmin, and Khepri were all in the square. Jasmin and Khepri were licking their ice cream, Elisa was eating a shiny red apple, Yuki was writing in a black notebook with a purple pin, and Yugi was looking at a clear card with a puzzle like piece on it.

"That's another twist me and Seto nii threw into the tournament." Yuki said, closing the book and placing it in her bag. "I created that card, it's called a locator card, but that's all I'll say. Seto will explain the rest when he gets here." She smiled.

"Huh, another twist, what else did you two do?" Yugi asked as Yuki shook her head, grinning.

"Yugi! Yuki!" Mai yelled as everyone one in the group turned to her. Jasmin gaped.

"Hay Mai!" Yugi and Yuki said happily.

"Hay guys, pretty big turn out for this thing." Mai said, looking happy. "All losers."

"What'd you say?" Jasmin asked as Elisa shook her head.

"Jasmin down. Can't you see this women is our cute little Yuki's friend." Elisa said, taking Mai's hand and kissing it. "It's a pleasure meet you, Ms Mai." (Author: Just so you know Elisa isn't lesbian, but she has a lolita complex, so she loves Yuki and anyone who is friends with her, except for Jasmin. PS: I have no problems with lesbians.)

"Um…it's nice to meet you to." Mai said slowly, slightly freaked out.

"Sorry about her. She's… just…strange." Jasmin said, looking at her friend who was now reading her book like nothing happened.

"Right, so anyways Mai I see a lot of duelists I've seen never before." Yugi said, turning the subject away from Elisa.

"Yes, this is exciting. I wonder who's but I should kick first in this tournament." Mai said, looking happy again. Jasmin looked ticked off, but before she could say anything another voice cut in.

"Yugi, I thought I saw you buzzing around." Weevil growled, looking annoyed. Rex was right behind him. Yuki blinked, confused.

"Well look how it is, Rex Raptor and Weevil. I knew I smelled something." Mai muttered as Elisa looked up from her book and glared a little.

"I'll never forget how you played me for a chump-a-sorest at Duelist Kingdom Mai. Now it's pay back time." Rex said, glaring. Weevil started laughing.

"And next time we duel Yugi you won't be so lucky. My deck is infested with swarms of rare and powerful insects!" He laughed harder. Suddenly a dark skinned man with spiky dark blue hair and eyes came up behind Weevil, putting him in a head lock.

"Those are big words coming from such a small guppy." He said, grinning. Yuki hide behind Yugi, startled.

"Mako Tsunami? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked as Yuki popped her head out from over his shoulder, but instead of answering him Mako started to egg weevil on. Yuki smiled a little and got in between the two boys.

"Please don't fight. This is meant to be a friendly Tournament." Yuki said as Rex and Weevil got hearts in their eyes.

"And who are you Miss?" Mako asked, smiling.

"Yukari Tasukiko. Nice to meet you." Yuki smiled back shaking his hand.

"Oh, I know who you are. What's the little Egyptian Princess doing so far away from her home?" He teased as Yuki blushed, laughing nervously.

"I just moved here." Yuki said, scratching the back of her head. Suddenly Mako was pushed out of the way and Rex and Weevil standing in front of her.

"It is nice to meet you Yukari. My name is Weevil Underwood." Weevil introduced, kissing her hand, not noticing the dark aura appearing around Jasmin and Elisa.

"Mines Rex Raptor, Princess." Rex said, smiling cheerily. Yuki returned the smile.

Suddenly Yuki was pulled away from the two boys and landed in Elisa's arms, who held her tight to her body. Jasmin was standing beside her, both had flaming aura's around them.

"What the hell, don't touch her you creepy kids." Jasmin yelled, glaring and ready to punch them.

"I will tell you this only once you two perverted children. If you ever touch my Yuki again I won't hesitate to kill you." Elisa stated in her monotone British voice, scaring both boys. Yugi and Mai had sweet drops running down their heads. Khepri was just watching silently, thinking older kids were weird.

"Huh, some duelist never change and new ones are…slightly scary. Especially those two." Mai muttered, when suddenly something was thrown into her. Looking down she realized it was Yuki.

"Watch her. We got some bugs and dinosaurs to squash." Jasmin said, cracking her knuckles, a tick mark on her forehead. Elisa just had a deathly aura around her.

Regaining her balance Yuki stood up straight and laughed nervously, not even trying to stop her friends. She knew better. The two boys ran off, both girls hot on their trails. After saying goodbye Mako also ran off, smiling confidently.

"This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Khepri muttered, finishing of her ice cream and licking her fingers.

"Yuki, Yugi. I think I'll head off too. Remember next time we meet we're rivals." Mai stated, smirking.

"Right." Yugi said as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I look forward to it Mai." Yuki exclaimed, hugging her. "Bye!" She yelled as Mai ran off in another direction. Suddenly Elisa and Jasmin showed back up, looking satisfied.

"Come on, let's go up to the top of that building and wait for Kai-Kai to tell about the rules." Jasmin exclaimed, picking up Khepri and dashing off. Elisa grabbed Yuki and Yugi's wrist and started dragging them along.

"If we don't hurry not only will Jasmin get hurt, but so will little Khepri." She stated, dragging them into the first floor of the building.

A few minutes later they arrived at the top. Yugi started looking around as they headed for the railing.

"Kaiba should be announcing the start of the battle city tournament any second now." Yugi stated as Yuki nodded, also looking around and smiling as little kids ran past. "But we can't find a trace of Joey, and we've looked every where." (Author: They had already looked for him on the way to the square. I forgot to mention that.)

"I just hope he shows up before Seto does." Yuki mumbled quietly, leaning on the railing.

"Greetings Duelists!" Kaiba's voice said, coming from in front of them. All five looked towards the big KC blimp in the air with Kaiba's face on it.

"Wow, and here I thought his ego was big." Jasmin joked, giggling silently.

"Welcome to Battle City. It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly compotation. Battle City's going to be an all out war." Kaiba stated.

(Author: He talks way to much, so if you want to know about the rules and such go to and look for episode 56 part 1) He went on to explain about the Duel Disks and talked about the rules of the tournament. Kaiba then went on talking about him being in the compotation and dared anyone to duel him. To which Jasmin said she'd take on the "Pompous Rich Brat". Then he told everyone only the sixteen best duelist would be in the finals and could only find the location of it by the locator cards.

"Now get ready Duelists, let Battle City Begin!" Kaiba exclaimed as cheers filled the air. Yugi and Yuki looked at each other, before nodding.

"Well time to face my destiny!" Both whispered. Yuki took out her deck from her duel belt and placed it in the card holding slot of her duel disk as Yuki and Yugi turned around.

"Where are ya you creep!" A very familiar voice yelled, turning back around they gasped.

"Joey!" Yuki yelled.

"What's he doing?" Yugi asked worriedly as Yuki frowned.

"I don't know, but let's go find out." Yuki said, running after Yugi. The others followed.

They all arrived in time to see Joey yelling at a guy in a purple robes and spiky white hair. The man gave off a aura that said he was a bit psychotic.

"Joey what's going on?" Yugi yelled as he and Yuki stopped behind him. "What are you yelling about-" He stopped once he noticed the Rare Hunter.

'_Yugi Moto he has the item my master desires.' _His eyes flickered to Yuki, who was staring at him from behind Yugi. _'And that girl, Yukari Tasukiko, my master is very interested in her as well.'_

"That's one of the goons that swiped my Red Eye's." Joey accused, pointing towards the capped man.

'_That robe, he's dressed just like Bandit Keith was. Can he be the one that's after my Millennium Puzzle?' _Yugi wondered.

"They call themselves Rare Hunters, which to me translates into Cape wearing, Card taking, Freaks!" Joey growled, glaring at the man. "And this one owes me a rematch so I can get my Red Eyes Black Dragon back."

"I already told you, you have nothing that's of any use to me, but perhaps your friends would be interested being my next victims." The Rare Hunter grinned. Yuki grabbed onto her bracelet as it let off a heat on her wrist.

'_This happened before too…but where?' _She wondered.

"It would be my pleasure to hunt the Duelist Kingdom champion and snare his Dark Magician, so I challenge Yugi Moto to a duel." The Rare Hunter smirked. Yuki, Jasmin, and Elisa all glared at him. "And once I'm done with you I will take the princess and snare her in my trap."

"Look this is between you and me, got it." Joey said angrily, also glaring at the Rare Hunter.

"Joey wait." Yugi said, a serious look on his face. "Fine Rare Hunter I accept your challenge." Yugi stated. If he was mad before nothing compared to how mad he was now. Both him and the Pharaoh were very protective of there friends but for some reason threatening Yuki seemed to set off some kind of switch in both of them.

"But Yuge…" Joey's voice trailed off.

"It's the only way to get back your Red Eyes Black Dragon Joey, I promise you I'll beat him Joey…" He said, the puzzle glowed a bright white light and Yugi had switched with Yami. Yuki smiled at him and looked at Joey who seemed to be fighting an inner battle. "So do we have a deal Rare Hunter. As my first Battle City opponent if you lose, you must return Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. And if you win this duel I'll hand over my Dark Magician to you."

"Yugi there is no way I'm going to-ah" Joey stopped when a hand was placed over his mouth. Looking down he saw Yuki smiling brightly at him.

"Joey, let Yami do this. I have the utmost confidence he will win. You just got to trust him. Ok?" Yuki asked, smiling her sweat smile. Joey blushed but sighed.

"Aww, come on. How can I say no when you look at me like that Yuki." Joey muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yugi Moto!" The Rare Hunter called, grinning from ear to ear. "There is also something else you must put on the line. That girl…" He stated, pointing to Yuki, who blinked. "I will only agree to your terms if that girl is also a prize."

"What? I would never…" He stopped as someone touched his shoulder.

"I agree Rare Hunter. I will also be a prize in this game, should you win, I will go with you quietly." Yuki stated, a fierce look of determination on her face.

"Ok this is were I draw the line. There is no way I am letting you risk your own life for a car- ouch." Joey yelled. Yuki had stepped on his foot to silence him.

"It's my decision and didn't I tell you Yami's going to win?" She smirked, crossing her arms.

"Yuki, I must agree with Joey I can't let you-OW!" Before Yami could go on Yuki slapped him in the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his head, looking shocked.

"Don't worry about me, ok. Besides its just another reason why you have win, so go out there and kick that guys but!" Yuki demanded, grinning. Yami stared at her for a minute before returning the smile and nodding.

"Right." Yami agreed, turning towards the rare hunter. "I'm ready when ever you are Rare Hunter."

"Yuge wait-"

"Don't even think about revealing my strategy Joey Wheeler." The Rare hunter stated "If you say a word about how I defeated you, I'll tare your Red Eyes to shreds." He said, taking off his cloak. "So I'd keep quiet if I were you and let me hunt the Duelist Kingdom Champion and take his Dark Magician and that girl." The man grinned. Jasmin was getting really ticked off and so was Elisa. The day they let that creep take their Yuki was the day Hell would freeze over.

While they were thinking that Yami placed his deck in the slot and was smirking. Though he and Yugi were nervous because one of their friends were on the line in this duel. Yami looked back at the smiling Yuki and that strengthened his resolve to win.

'_No matter what, we have to win, not only for Joey, but for Yuki as well.' _Yami thought to Yugi, who nodded.

"Activate Holo Imageries." Yami yelled, two disks flew out of his duel disk and onto either side of him. Yuki squealed in happiness when she saw this.

"I'll never get tired of that!" She smiled, looking like a kid in a candy store. And thus the duel began.

"LETS DUEL!" They both yelled.

**Rare Hunter: 4000**

**Yami: 4000**

"I draw first." Yami stated, taking five cards out of his deck and then taking another card from it. "Now get ready." He said seriously.

"Yuge, watch out for-"

"Silence Wheeler or say goodbye to your Red Eyes." The Rare Hunter said, grinning.

"To start off I'll place two cards face down on the field." Yami said, placing the cards in the Magic/Trap slots. "Next I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode." He placed the card upright on the monster slot. "Can you handle my newest monster."

_Beta the Magnet Warrior- Atk: 1700 Def: 1600_

"My first card will be…" The Rare Hunter paused as he drew his card and smirked at what he saw. "Just what I suspected, Graceful Charity." He said taking three cards from his deck and discarding two other cards from his hand along with Graceful Charity. "If you only knew what was in my hand waiting you'd forfeit the duel now and relinquish you rare Dark Magician and the little princess."

Yami glared at the Rare hunter. "Never! I may not know what's in your hand, but my trap card Light of Intervention reveals all your hidden monsters on the field. There will be no surprise attacks from you."

The Rare Hunter grinned. "Doesn't matter." He said, his eyes flickering to Yuki who was being held safely to Elisa, who was glaring at the man with a deadly aura, Jasmin was no better. "Stone Statue of the Aztecs." He said, placing the monster card in defense mode.

_Stone Statue of the Aztecs- Atk: 300 Def: 2000_

'_All he's done so far is draw cards and play defense, he must be waiting for something.' _Yami thought.

"It's time for your Stone Statue to crumble, now." Yami said, drawing a card from his deck. "By Battle City rules I sacrifice my weaker Magnet Warrior to summon the all mighty Berfomet and he is able to bring forth Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts." Yami said as the two monsters appeared on the field. "That's not all, now I use polymerization to fuse them together." He said, the two monsters disappeared in a white light and when it cleared a new monster stood. "Forming Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast."

_Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast- Atk: 2100 Def: 1800_

"On my next turn, my all powerful Chimera will erode your Statue into tiny pieces of rubble. Then according to Battle City rules once you have no monsters on the field I can attack your life points directly." Yami stated.

'_Forget about what's on the field, worry about what's in his hand.'_ Joey thought looking panicked. Yuki looked over at Joey and frowned at him.

"Joey." Yuki said, drawing his attention. "Yami won't lose." She stated, complete confidents in her voice. Joey stared at her for a moment before nodding and turning back to the duel.

'_Though, something is bothering me. He keep saying something's in his hand. A powerful card maybe, but what takes this long to draw the pieces needed for the summoning. Ahh, I know this. I just can't remember.' _Yuki thought, a frustrated look coming over her face. Elisa noticed this and pulled her tighter to her.

"Why do you look frustrated?" Elisa asked. Yuki frowned at her.

"Well the reason I'm frustrated is I'm trying to think of what card(s) could be in his hand. It has to be something strong if he's bragging about it so much. Joey obviously knows, but can't tell us. But I'm trying to think of what card(s) it could be, but it could any number of cards." Yuki said, exasperated. Elisa shook her head and sighed, this girl was just acting to cute today.

While Yuki had been thinking Joey had started to warn Yami about what was in his hand. Which in turn made the Rare Hunter threaten Joey's Red Eyes and made him be quiet. Yuki looked up just in time to see Yami place one card on the field and end his turn.

"I predict another Graceful Charity." The Rare Hunter said, smirking at what card he drew. "Imagine that I was correct. I draw three more cards and discard two." He said, doing just that.

'_How does he know what card he'll draw next?'_ Both Yami and Yuki thought, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yugi, your Dark Magician and that girl are as good as mine." The Rare Hunter smirked, looking at his cards. "Now I'll strengthen my defenses. To protect me Gear Golem the Moving Fortress." He said, placing the card in defense mode.

_GGMF- Atk: 800 Def: 2200_

"Even your Chimera isn't powerful enough to destroy it. What are you going to do now Yugi, you can't beat me if you can't get by my defenses." The Rare Hunter laughed.

"You may be protecting your life points with fortress and stone walls Rare Hunter, but in order for you to win this duel you must attack me eventually, so what are you waiting for?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Yugi." The Rare Hunter said. "So go ahead and make your move. The Hunter will strike his prey when the time is right."

"Hay Yuge, hold it I can't stand by and watch this, no way. I won't let you lose your Dark Magician or let Yuki be handed over to that creep for me-"

"That's enough Joey!" Both Yuki and Yami yelled. Yuki ran up to Joey and smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"You must not reveal the Rare Hunters strategy, I will defeat him. You're my friend Joey and I'm fighting this duel for you. Just as you would do for me." Yami stated.

"That's right Joey. We're all friends here. Yami is doing this to help you. Why do you think I agreed to those terms Joey. I'm your friend to and I would do anything to help you." Yuki said, smiling at a stunned Joey.

"Right." He said, nodding but looking uncertain.

"Do you remember the time Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean?" Yami asked, turning back to the Rare Hunter. As those two continued to talk Yuki suddenly thought of something.

'_Exodia the Forbidden One? Yugi had those cards? Wait a second! Something that takes a really long time to collect into your hand and is very powerful…could it be?' _Yuki thought looking over at Yami who seemed to have the same thought. Yami smirked at Yuki smiled at him.

"Hay Rare Hunter!" Yuki yelled gaining his attention. "We're onto you and your little scheme." The Rare hunter gave her a confused look.

"Your planning to summon Exodia the Forbidden One." Yami finished. Yuki stuck her tongue out at him, looking like a five year old. The Rare Hunter glared at her, trying to figure out how they could have realized that.

"Alright!" Joey said as Yuki gave him a high five.

"Thank you Joey, you allowed me to figure out his strategy without actually telling it to me." Yami said, giving the thumbs up.

"Oh yeah." Joey cheered. Elisa and Jasmin looked at each other and smirked. Oh yeah is right. That was their Yuki, smart as always.

"No matter," The Rare Hunter said, smirking. "just because you figured out my strategy doesn't mean you can stop me from summoning it. Everyone knows Exodia's the most powerful creature in duel monsters. How will you stop the unstoppable Exodia?" He asked as Yuki frowned. He did have a point.

"True, no one has ever defeated Exodia, but in order to win back Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and keeping Yuki out of your grasps, I'll be the first." Yami said calmly, smirking. Yuki grinned happily.

'_Good job Yami. Now I see why you give Seto a run for his money. You're as smart if not smarter than he is. And confident, strong, sweet and cute…WHOA! Were did that come from?' _Yuki thought, a blush coming to her cheeks as her eyes flickered to Yami. Shaking her head she went back to watching the duel.

"That's nice work." The Rare Hunter laughed. "But I'm afraid it's to little to late." He said, looking down at his hand.

"It's my move now." Yami said. "I place one card face down on the field and I attack with Chimera the Flying Mythical beast. Demolish his Stone Statue" He said, destroying the monster. "You're left with one monster."

Suddenly the Rare Hunter starts laughing hysterically, looking psychotic doing so. "That doesn't matter to me, you're done. I knew that even you couldn't beat me in one turn." He said, reaching for the top card on his deck. "First I took Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and now I'll take your Dark Magician and the little princess behind you. My master will be extremely pleased. Bye, Bye Yugi…Now I will draw the final-

"Not so fast Rare Hunter." Yami stated, looking extremely mad.

"Ah, a trap. What is it?" He asked hurriedly, looking panicked as the card revealed its self. "Time seal. That stops me from drawing any cards." The Rare Hunter growled, looking extremely upset.

"And that means you can't pick the final Exodia card yet." Yami stated, his eyes flickering to Yuki, who was breathing a sigh of relief. "This duel is far from over Rare Hunter."

"A desperate move from my desperate prey." The Rare Hunter sneered.

Joey then breathed a sigh of relief as well. "I thought Yugi was a goner."

"Yeah, no kidding." Jasmin said, coming to stand behind Yuki.

"Hey, who are you guys anyways?" Joey asked as Elisa and Khepri appeared beside Yuki.

"These are my old friends Jasmin and Elisa, Jasmin, Elisa this is Joey. Oh and this is my little sister Khepri." She introduced hurriedly, turning back to the duel.

"Nice to meet ya." Joey said as the three nodded and they turned back to the duel at hand.

"I play Light Force Sword!" Yami stated as Yuki's eyes widened.

"That's the card he got when…" Yuki mumbled before grinning at him. "GO YAMI!" She cheered.

"It will randomly attack one card in your hand, preventing you from using it for three full turns. And I'll aim for a piece of Exodia." He exclaimed, placing the card in a slot.

"Oh no." The Rare Hunter exclaimed.

'_I can't control which card my sword will slash. If it doesn't get an Exodia piece I'll not only lose this duel, but Yuki also.' _Yami thought, a slightly worried look on his face as his eyes flickered to Yuki, who was looking at the sword with a smile.

"GO! Light force Sword!" He ordered. The glowing sword flew towards the Rare Hunter and pierced the second card on the left.

"Not that one." The Rare Hunter cried. Yami had hit the right arm of Exodia. "You pierced Exodia's right arm!"

Yami smirked, looking at the panicked look on the Rare Hunters face.

"Yeah, go Yugi. Thanks for wiping that ugly smirk off his face!" Jasmin cheered, giving Yuki a high five. "Dang boy got it goin' on." She had in her California accent. Yuki giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not done yet Rare Hunter." Yami stated. "To wipe out your monsters I'll start by scarifying my Chimera for Summon Skull." He stated.

_Summon Skull- Atk: 2500 Def: 1200_

"Summon Skull attack with Lightning Strike." Yami ordered. Summon Skull attacked with an electric blot and destroyed the Rare Hunters fortress.

**Rare Hunter: 4000**

**Yami: 4000**

"Alright, way to put that caped clown on the endangered species list!" Joey cheered, making Khepri giggle.

"Go Yugi. Kick that perverts but and save my sister!" Khepri yelled, making Jasmin burst out laughing. Picking the girl up and hugging her.

"That's right!" Jasmin agreed. Elisa just looked at her friend and sighed.

'_There's no hope for her.' _Elisa thought, looking back to the duel.

"You see. Your Exodia may be unstoppable as a whole, but the five cards that make it up are easy prey." Yami said.

"Now it's my turn." He growled out, drawing a card and looking frustrated.

"Rare Hunter, you have no monsters to protect you. Looks like a whole new game." Yami said calmly.

Suddenly the Rare Hunter started laughing again. Yuki didn't like that and grabbed onto Joey's arm, her eyes wide.

"What's with that guy? He's just as nutty as a fruit cake." Joey said, making Yuki blink.

"But I like fruit cake." She stated making Joey sweat drop.

"A whole new game?" The Rare Hunter said, drawing their attention back to the game. "Hardly Yugi. You really think you can stop me with one card?"

"I do!" He growled, a disturbed look on his face.

"A professional card hunter like me is prepared for any situation." The Rare Hunter chuckled. "Take this! Swords of Revealing Light!" He yelled, placing the card in the magic/trap slot.

"No!" Yuki yelled, fear flashing over her face. Yami's eyes snapped over to her and saw the fear that was shinning in her eyes and he growled. For some reason it made him angry that she was so scared. That Rare Hunter was going to pay.

"Oh no." He mumbled, the glowing swords appearing around him as he watched helplessly. "Damn." Yami cursed under his breath.

"My magical swords prevent your monsters from attacking so you can't touch my life points. And once your Life Force Sword wears off Yugi I can use Exodia's right arm and summon it."

Yami's eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth. "I can't attack."

"And that means you won't deplete my life points." The Hunter Laughed insanely. Yuki covered her face with her hands and fell to the ground.

"It's all over." She mumbled into her hands. Elisa and Jasmin were kneeled beside her and seemed to be at a loss.

"So you're just going to give up like that!" Someone yelled, hitting Yuki in the head. Looking up she saw Hikaru in front of her, an annoyed look on her face. "Come on. You're the one that that said he would win, you taken that back, Idiot?"

Yuki stared at Hikaru, then her eyes moved to Yami who looked to be worried and mad about the situation. Yuki closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart.

'_I know I said that…but…' _She paused in her thoughts and looked back at Yami who was looking at her with sadness and worry in his eyes. She clinched her hands and closed her eyes again. _'No, he's my friend. I can't give up on him now. Like my mother used to say always follow your heart and it will lead you in the right direction. And right now it's telling me that Yami will win.'_ Yuki opened her eyes with fire in them and stood, Hikaru smirking at her other half.

"Never." She said, her eyes snapping over to the male spirit. "Yami!" She called, getting his attention. "You can still beat him, just believe in your deck. I know you won't lose!" Yuki cheered. Yami smirked and nodded.

"Right, thank you Yuki." Yami said looking relieved and turned back to his duel. "It's my move and I'll draw one card and end my turn." He stated.

"Thanks to my Swords of Revealing Light that's all you can do. You're reduced to watching your own duel, unable to attack, unable to even move. I should just end your misery. Why wait for your magic card to expire when I can just draw another one from my deck." He said, making Yami's eyes narrow and Yuki's eyes widen. "Exodia cards are so rare that most duelists don't own a single piece, but I have three copies of each. Which means there are two more right arms waiting in my deck." Yami smirked at what he said, making the rare hunter confused. "Hay what's so funny?" He asked.

"Your deck's loaded down with so many Exodia body parts the odds of you drawing the right arm is slim to none." Yami said, making Yuki smile. Yami seeing this out of the corner of his eye, smiled slightly, happy to see she wasn't worried anymore.

"We'll see about that." The Hunter said, looking annoyed.

"Your mistake is that you're relaying on one monster, but a good dueling deck requires the right the right balance of cards and you're still a prisoner of my light force sword which means I have three turns to defeat you." He said, holding up three fingers, smirking.

"Wishful thinking Yugi, it's my draw." He said, taking a card from his deck.

"Come on Yuge. You can do it buddy, you still got two turns to figure out how to stop this guy." Joey said, looking hopeful.

"He will." Yuki said, her bracelet flashing gold and a gold rim appearing about her eyes. "He will win this duel."

Yami drew a card. "I'll play one card face down and I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." He said, placing the monster on the duel disk.

_Alpha the Magnet Warrior- Atk: 1400 Def: 1700_

"You forget about my swords of revealing light?" The Rare Hunter asked, smirking. "You can't attack."

"I can't…yet." Yami said, looking smug as he crossed his arms. "But once I destroy your swords my monsters will be let lose from their cage."

"You won't." The Hunter said, looking confused.

"And remember your deck has a tragic flaw. It's cluttered with so many Exodia pieces that you squeezed out cards that you needed to protect your life points. You need more magic and trap cards to destroy my monsters, but all you have in you're hand is Exodia cards and that will be your down fall." Yami explained. "And take a look in front of you Rare Hunter. I've already destroyed the only two monsters you've summoned. Leaving with out a single monster to protect you from a direct attack. The only thing stopping my monsters is your swords card, a weak and temporary shield. Once my monsters are free I'll began attacking you're life points."

"Impossible, you'll never brake free from my trap before I bring forth Exodia and obliterate you and your monsters. It's over Yugi!" He exclaimed.

"You've left yourself wide open Hunter." Yami said calmly.

"Take him down Yugi!" Jasmin and Joey yelled at the same time.

"Go Yami!" Yuki yelled, smiling.

"There's no way you'll summon Exodia in time." He smirked.

"You forget, your monsters are trapped in my Swords of Revealing Light and it's my turn." He said, drawing a card. Yuki held her breathe and clasped her hands together.

"I bet it's a duplicate Exodia card." Yami said confidently, making Yuki sigh in relief.

"It does not matter to me. You're Life Force sword will soon disappear and then I'll summon Exodia and destroy you and take your Magician and that girl as my prizes." He said, looking and sounding worried.

"Not soon enough." Yami answered, looking slightly annoyed. The Rare Hunter looked panicked and looked over his cards, before finally deciding on what he would do.

"I summon Exodia's head in defense mode." The Rare Hunter said, placing the card on his duel disk. Yami smirked.

"That's Exactly what I wanted you to do Rare Hunter. Now it's time for me to destroy Exodia." Yami said, revealing his face down card. "You activated my trap card. A costly mistake. Chain Destruction!" He yelled as a gold chain shot out of the card and through the Exodia head, then his deck.

"Ah, it struck my deck." The Hunter yelled, looking scared.

"While it can't destroy the Exodia head on the field it can destroy the ones in your deck and hand." Yami explained

"My Exodia heads-"

"Are gone." Yami finished for the hunter. "All your Exodia heads have been eliminated. And with no heads left to play you cannot summon Exodia." He smirked triumphantly. "And I'm not through Rare Hunter. I also found a way around your Swords of Revealing Light. Activate Dust Tornado. This trap destroys one magic card, shattering your swords. Which allows my monsters to attack. Next I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast.

"Chimera, destroy the final Exodia head." He ordered the creature, which did as it was commanded. The Rare Hunters eyes widened. "Now your life points are defenseless against attack." He paused and pointed to his magnet Warrior. "I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior and Summon Skull. Summon Skulls electricity raises Alpha's attack power by Two hundred points." ( 2500+1400=3900+200=4100. That's the math for it if you were all confused.)

_AMW- Atk: 4100 _

"Now my Monsters attack the Rare Hunter!" Yami commanded. The monsters attacked the Rare Hunter and defeated him in one turn.

**Rare Hunter: 0000**

**Yami: 4000**

"Yeah Yuge you won!" Joey said. Yuki was in a state of shock before she squealed and ran up to Yami, hugging him around the waist, making Yami blush.

"You did it! Yami that was wonderful, awesome, spectacular, amazing!" Yuki cried, letting him go as the monsters on the field disappeared. "Great job on winning your first battle City match Yami."

Yami nodded and started walking up to the Rare Hunter, Yuki and the others followed. Yami stopped in front of the fallen man and picked up his deck as Yuki and Joey appeared behind him.

"Way to go my man." Joey cheered. Suddenly Yami as placed into another hug, by Jasmin.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it. You got skills honey. Now I see why they call ya the King of Games." Jasmin said letting him go and patting his head. "Your skills are as cool as your hair."

Yuki and Elisa rolled there eyes and giggled slightly. Poor Yami was blushing so badly.

"Thanks Joey, Jasmin, Yuki." Yami said as he looked through the Hunters deck and found Joey's Red Eyes. "Ahh, here it is." He said, turning to the Hunter. "I'm taking Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and your Locator Card. You won't need to find the finals now." He said as he looked through the cards, feeling something strange about them.

"Hay, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, noticing his confusion.

"Something's rubbing off on my fingers. All these cards are marked." Yami said.

"He was a cheat." Joey stated, looking mad. Yuki frowned.

"Not anymore." Yami tore his cards in half and threw them in the air.

"I lost." The Rare Hunter mumbled, his hand twitching. "I failed!" He said louder, making everyone jump. Yuki took to hiding behind Yami, her hand clinched to his jacket. "Master, I tried my best! No please don't be angry." He said as he got up. Yami backed away, his arm going behind him to make sure Yuki was safe. The Hunter screamed, clutching his head, his eyes wide. "No master…Don't…Please…Spare me." He cried.

"Yugi, that wakos lost his mind." Joey said, staring at the freaking out Rare Hunter

"I gota agree with you there. He's gone absolutely crazy." Jasmin said, backing away from the crazy man, along with Elisa, who pulled Khepri closer to her.

"I've seen this before." Yami mumbled. Yuki stared at him, before her eyes went back to the man. Suddenly the eye of Horus appeared on Yuki's and the Rare Hunters forehead. Yuki winced and clinched onto Yami's jacket even tighter.

'_That's the Millennium Symbol.' _Yami thought, his eyes flickering to Yuki, who also had the eye on her forehead. _'It appeared on Yuki too, but she looks to be in pain. I wonder why?' _He thought, his eyes going back to the Rare Hunter.

"We meet again Pharaoh." The Hunter said, only it wasn't his voice, it sounded like two voices combined. Yuki gasped as her forehead got hotter. "Remember me Pharaoh? Actually perhaps you don't. you were trapped in the puzzle when I dueled little Yugi." The now controlled man said. Yami glared. "Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter, but he was the weakest duelist in my crew. My other minions will prove to be much more formidable."

"Yuge, what is with this freak show?" Joey whispered as Yuki's eyes began to turn gold. Her bracelet sensing danger.

"Pharaoh, I've waited for you for years. As well as you Princess." The man said. Yuki trembled and hide more behind Yami, who stepped back a little more. "Finally after all this time I will destroy you… and take you're little Princess." Yami's eyes widened as he heard Yuki whimper again into his back. His eyes flickered to her and he frowned, before turning his them back to the Hunter. "I will not allow my other Rare Hunters to fail me like this one did. I have little time for this kind of foolishness, so I have taken over his body and sent his mind to the Shadow Realm. I am in control." He stated as his body started doing weird things.

"Dude this is creepy." Jasmin whispered, looking scared.

"Yami…" Yuki whispered, her head popping over his shoulder and then down again. "I'm scared…something evil… is near. It's…suffocating...me…"

"This guys creeping me out too!" Joey yelled.

"Tell me how you control him?" Yami demanded.

"Each Millennium item has its own special power. So mind control is a simple task for my Millennium Rod." He stated. Yuki's eyes clinched shut as she held onto Yami's jacket.

"No good could come from that power." Yami said, his eyes again moving towards Yuki who was taking in deep breaths to try and reclaim control over the bracelet.

'_He must be the great evil Ishizu spoke of.' _Yami thought moving his eyes back to Marik.

"Allow me to introduce myself Pharaoh, Princess. Both of you remember my name… Marik." The controller, now known as Marik, said.

"Marik, what is it you want from me?" Yami asked as Yuki's let up on her hold of his jacket. Regaining some control over the bracelet, the light coming from it dimming some.

"Not only you Pharaoh, but the princess as well. I want what belongs to me… and I'll take it using the strength of the Egyptian God cards." Marik said.

"Egyptian what?" Yami asked as Yuki breathed a sigh of relief as the bracelets glow disappeared, but still held onto Yami's jacket.

"Millennia ago a trio of powerful behemoths rampaged through ancient Egypt. These Egyptian god monsters ran destruction through out the world, until the Pharaoh sealed them away for eternity. But when Pegasus created Duel monsters he resurrected these beasts as cards. With these Egyptian gods I will destroy you and take your little Harem and claim the power I deserve." Marik exclaimed. Yuki blushed at the Harem comment.

"You'll never claim the Millennium Puzzle or Bracelet." Yami stated coldly. Yuki clinched his jacket again, thinking he was going to get closer to the controlled man.

"You misunderstand. I want more than the power of the puzzle and bracelet. I want the Pharaoh's power. The boundless energy of the ancient ruler himself and the only way to obtain that is by awakening your Harems spirit. With it and the Pharaoh's princess by my side no one will stand in my way. I will use the power I gain to conquer and rule the world." Marik chuckled. Yuki glared and stepped beside Yami.

"What makes you think I'll help you Marik?" Yuki asked angrily. Marik laughed harder.

"When the time comes my dear you will have no choice in the matter. You will follow the power like a obedient puppy follows its master." Marik stated, making Yami growl. "I will be unstoppable. The end is near Pharaoh. It's my world now."

"Not yet Marik. I'm beginning to understand why Ishizu asked us to participate in this tournament. It's our destiny to stand between you and the powers you seek. And we will." Yami said, as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Then your destiny is easier said than done. You fool." Marik said.

'_I can't let Marik win or get a hold of Yuki. Who knows what darkness would come. He may have the strength of his millennium rode, but I have my puzzle and friends. I have to win. No matter what.'_ Yami thought.

"Pharaoh, your days are numbered. So enjoy the game and your Harem while you still can. Because you rain is coming to an end. And Princess," Marik said, making the controlled man turn to her. "Will be meeting each other very soon. I look forward to having you by my side."

"Man that was weird." Joey said.

"You can say that again." Jasmin agreed, her eyes weary.

"I knew that guy was a big creep but who knew he was just a front for an even bigger creep." Joey continued.

"Here you go Joey." Yami said, holding out Red Eyes to him. "Take your Red Eyes back."

"No Yuge, you hold onto it." He said, a dejected look on his face. Jasmin twitched slightly seeing this. "It isn't mine to take pal, you won it fair in square. Besides the Rare Hunters have collected tones of rare cards . Their decks are totally supped up. So I know they're going to be tough to beat even for you."

"What are you saying Joey?" Yami asked.

"I'm sayin, one day you'll need all the powerful monsters you can get, plus you can think of me when ever you play it. It's the least I could do to repay you." He said and went on to explain about how Yugi helped him in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"That's what friends do." Yami said, looking confused.

"That's my point exactly buddy. You always have my back so its time I help you for a change." Joey said, but before he could continue they heard a thud and a groan from behind them.

"Hate to break up your little friendship speech, but Yuki just fainted…from shock I think." Jasmin said as the two turned towards Jasmin, who had Yuki laying against her on the ground. "Geez, this girl ways a ton." She muttered as Khepri and Elisa appeared in front of them.

"Yuki?" Elisa said, kneeling in front of her and shaking the girls shoulder. "Come on wake up."

"Yeah, that ain't workin." Jasmin stated, looking slightly annoyed. Yami and Joey stared worriedly at the seemingly sleeping girl. Elisa looked at everyone and sighed.

"Yuki, wake up!" She said, slapping her friend across her cheek. Yuki jolted and slapped Elisa right back. Looking around seeming in a daze.

"What… happened?" Yuki asked, touching her cheek and feeling a slight sting.

"Well you fainted and smacked Elisa." Jasmin said, looking slightly annoyed.

"I did..?" She asked, shaking head and groaning. "I'm sorry Elisa, I think I was shocked from the information."

"I'll say. I tried getting you attention for two minutes before you decided to Fall. On. Me!" Jasmin yelled, startling Yuki. She looked down and say she indeed had fallen and was still of Jasmin. Getting up Yuki blushed.

"Sorry!" Yuki exclaimed.

"It's okay." Jasmin stated standing up and dusting herself off. "I would probable faint to if I had so psycho, mind controlling freak wanting me to be their girlfriend."

Yuki's face tinted a dark shade of red and she shook her head. "Yeah, my life has officially gone to the scorpions." She muttered, confusing Joey and Yami.

"Isn't it gone to the dogs?" Joey asked as Yuki stared at him.

"What? That makes absolutely no sense." She said, looking confused. Her friends sweet dropped at her.

"Why don't we go back to the problem at hand." Elisa stated. Everyone turned to her. "I'm not sure I understand all of this, but from what I've gathered you, Yugi or however you are, have to save the world, is that correct?"

"Yes." Yami answered.

"And you need Yuki's help to awaken your power?" She asked, Yami nodded hesitantly. "And this psychotic mind controlling freak, as Jasmin put it, is trying to kidnap Yuki to get these powers?" Another nod. "Ok, well I think it would be best if you two stay together then. Because whatever or whoever is after you, is also after Yuki. This Marik person obviously wants Yuki to achieve his goals, so she'd probable be safest with you should he come back."

"I agree. I don't know a lot about the Millennium items, but with all the weird things that seemed to happen around them I'd say it's safer to keep you two together." Jasmin said, biting her lip. "Besides Yuki has a knack for finding trouble."

"No I don't, trouble finds me!" Yuki argued.

"Then you're a danger magnet sis." Khepri stated. Yami looked at the girl, then at an annoyed looking Yuki.

"I am not!" Yuki growled. Khepri rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are." She said in a sing song voice. Yuki looked at her sister before sighing in defeat.

"Fine whatever." She muttered, crossing her arm.

"Anyways, I think I should be off. Yugi or whoever you are, you'll take care of Yuki right?" Jasmin asked, smiling.

"Of coarse." Yami nodded.

"Good. Well bye guys see ya in the finals." Jasmin exclaimed, waving goodbye.

"I think I'll take my leave as well. Goodbye Everyone." Elisa said in her monotone voice as she walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Yugi, Yuki." Joey said, drawing their attention. "We'll whoop this Marik creep and his goon squad they won't know what hit them. They'll be sorry they ever decided to mess with us."

Yami and Yuki smiled at Joey. "Thanks Joey." They said together.

"I'll take good care of your Red Eyes Black Dragon." Yami promised.

"Don't sweat it, it's yours." Joey said holding out his hand, to which Yami took it.

"You are a true friend Joey and together we can take on any evil that comes our way." Yami said, letting go of Joey's hand.

"That's right Joey. Together we're unstoppable." Yuki stated, laughing lightly as Joey messed up her hair.

"You got that right, Yuki." Joey said as he turned away and started to walk away. "Bye guys. See ya later." He said.

"Bye Joey!" Yuki said, grabbing her sisters hand and walking away with Yami beside her.

"This game has just gotten a lot more dangerous." Yami said, looking aver at Yuki who nodded.

"Yeah, but whatever comes our way, we'll be ready…right?" Yuki asked as she felt a tug on her hair, making her wince. "Ouch." She yelped, feeling another tug.

"Sis, I swear you have to be the stupidest person on earth right now." Khepri nagged, pulling her hand away from her sister and walking backwards in front of the two.

"And why, may I ask, do you say that?" She asked annoyed.

"Because your doubting your kick ass dueling skills." Khepri stated, but got slapped on the head. "Ouch."

"Don't cuss, dad doesn't like it." Yuki ordered, looking like a mother scolding her child. Yami was watching the exchange silently, smirking at the two.

"Well is dad around?" She asked, looking left and right.

"No, but I am. So no cussing." She ordered, to which Khepri stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever." Khepri muttered, her eyes moving to Yami. "I have a question for you." She stated pointing to Yami, who blinked. "You're not Yugi are you, you're that spirit that lives in the puzzle, Yami, right?" Khepri asked.

"Yes, that's right." Yami confirmed.

"That's what I thought. You're taller and you hairs more spiky the Yugi's, not to mention you're much more confident and-" Before she could finish Yuki punched her in the head, making the girl yelp. "OUCH! What was that for?" Khepri asked, fake tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't be mean to Yugi, Khepri." Yuki stated, making Khepri pout.

"I was just stating a fact-" Another slap. "Ouch, ok. I'll stop." Khepri said, rubbing her head. Yuki shook her head and giggled a little. "So anyways, Yuki we need to find someone for you to duel. You got to make it to the finals too. Otherwise Seto nii will have your head."

Yuki gulped. "No kidding." Yuki said as Hikaru appeared next the Khepri.

"You want to tell me why you're walking backwards like an idiot?" She asked as Khepri looked over at her and grinned.

"Cause I can. Now Hikaru you are going to take me to Mokuba because I am bored." She stated, grabbing the spirits wrist and dragging her away.

"You guys be careful…and don't go down any dark ally ways." Yuki called. Hikaru nodded while Khepri waved her off, disappearing into the crowd. Yami chuckled, gaining Yuki's attention. "What?"

"Your sister… is quiet the character." He said as Yuki blinked.

"I guess. Where she got the attitude I don't know, but she's a great little sister." Yuki said, a soft smile gracing her features. Yami also smiled as they turned down a ally. Yuki looked around and sighed. "We're doing the exact opposite of what I told Khepri not to do." She muttered, making Yami laugh. "What?"

"Doubting my abilities? I promised to protect you didn't I?" He asked teasingly, making Yuki blush.

"No it's just… I don't want get ambushed. I don't suppose a 5000 year old spirit with no memories has any fighting experience?" She asked jokingly, making Yami laugh again.

"No I suppose not. But I can duel, so we shouldn't be in to much trouble." He said, looking at his deck. Yuki stared at him and then looked to the sky, looking thoughtful. Yami, noticing this look and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Hm…?" Yuki asked, looking over at him. "Oh, sorry. No there's nothing wrong, Yami." She answered.

"Did you here, Joey Wheelers dueling someone with ESP!" A kid said, drawing the two duelist attention.

"This I got to see." Another child cried.

"That makes three of us." Yami and Yuki muttered. They both looked over at each other before Yuki started giggling.

"We have to stop doing that." She said, her hand muffling her words. Grabbing his hand she started tugging him along. "Come on let's go watch Joey's duel!" Yuki smiled. Yami returned it and nodded.

'_**Hay Pharaoh,' **_Yugi thought.

'_Yes Yugi?' _Yami asked.

'_**I think today is going to be very interesting in this tournament.' **_Yugi thought back, smirking slightly as he looked through Yami's eyes at Yuki's and his intertwined hands. Yugi wasn't completely sure yet, but he thought the Pharaoh may have a crush on Yuki, all he had to do was observe for now, but he was pretty sure he was right. After all, ever since that day Yuki and the spirit went out on their little soul search the Pharaoh became more protective of her and often watched every move she made. Yes, if he was proven right he was going to play match maker.

"Yami, you're slow." Yuki stated, making Yami sweat drop.

"I believe you are just in to much of a hurry." Yami stated teasingly. Yuki glared and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I still say you're slow." She replied in the same teasing manner.

Yugi smirked again. Yeah, things were defiantly going to get interesting.

Review and i hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Spellcasters Princess

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! It's so sad!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Spellcaster Princess**

Yami and Yuki stood on top of a ruff overlooking Joey's duel. A crowd had gathered around Joey and his opponent Espa Roba. Both had 4000 life points and the duel had just started.

"There's no way that kid is psychic. If he's psychic I'm Cleopatra." Yuki stated, frowning.

"I have feeling this so called psychic duelist isn't all he's cracked up to be either." He agreed, his arms folded across his chest.

"Let's tell Espa what else this guys got." Some said. Both Yuki and Yami turned to their left to see four other boys that looked like Espa, only younger.

"It looks like he is a fake." Yami said, his eyes narrowed. Yuki shook her head, sighing. Yuki turned back to Joey's duel just as he drew a card. Yuki heard the children on the roof tell them the card he drew, but didn't pay them any attention.

'_This little scheme may have gotten them this far in the tournament, but I know Joey will defeat these cheats.'_ Yami thought also turning back to the duel.

Espa Roba started talking again, but neither could hear what he was saying. Then Joey summoned one of his monsters to the field and placed two cards face down. Next Espa Roba sacrificed his monster to summon an even stronger monster. Joey then activated one of his face down cards. Then Espa's monster went to attack, but Joey activated his other face down card. His monster destroyed Espa's. The kids also seemed to be shocked.

Suddenly a whistle started blowing, both Yuki and Yami looked over to the other roof and saw Mokuba, Khepri and Hikaru running up to the four children.

"Violation!" Mokuba yelled. One of the children tried to run, but Mokuba caught him, while Khepri and Hikaru had their arms folded watching the other three, well two actually, one was a baby.

"Your brother will never duel in this town again." Mokuba said, rubbing his nose.

"Yeah. Cheating in Seto nii's tournament. We won't allow it." Khepri said, folding her arms.

"We learned our lesson. Please you got to give him another chance." The oldest looking child said, the baby holding onto his back.

"As battle city commissionaires its our sworn duty to bust cheaters. If my sister was here she would make sure you never duel again. She hates cheaters." Khepri said, sounding proud.

"So give us one good reason why we shouldn't end this duel right now?" Hikaru asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"You just can't." The older one said.

"Give our brother some mercy commissionaires. He's not doing this for the glory. He's doing this for us." The one boy Mokuba caught pleaded.

"We're carnival folk, or at least we used to be. Since we left the show, he's kept the bullies away." The eldest said.

Yuki jolted at hearing this and looked at the four kids, then at Mokuba and Khepri and frowned.

"Your big brother protects you from bullies?" Both Mokuba and Khepri asked, looking at each other. Both having flash backs of when Yuki and Seto would protect them from bullies.

"See every day these big kids would gang up on us." The older one said, looking sad.

"But everyone respects a good duelist like our brother. As long as he wins they leave us alone. We're just trying to make sure he does." The one Mokuba caught said.

Mokuba and Khepri sighed and looked away, their eyes widening as they caught sight of who was one the building beside the one they were on.

"It's Yugi and Yuki." Mokuba said.

"They must have seen everything." Khepri whispered, looking away. "It's still cheating!" She exclaimed, looking frustrated.

"If we let you guys off what's to stop you from-"

"Mokuba, Khepri." Yuki said, both turning to look at her along with the other children and Hikaru. "Let them off the hook. I think they've learned their lesson."

"But sis-" Mokuba began.

"You both know fully well I could have stopped this duel the moment I saw them cheating, but I want to see if Joey really should be in this tournament. He may be my friend but…I need to know he can take care of himself. Besides the number one rule of being a duelist is know your opponent, I'm doing exactly that." Yuki answered, her eyes trained on the duel.

"You guys are lucky. This will be your last chance. If he cheats again then it's no more Mr. nice guy." Khepri sighed, shaking her head.

"Thanks Co mish." They said, Hikaru shook her head, turning to look at Yuki. _'You know you're being to nice.'_

'_I know, but I want to see what Joey's got. If he was truly worth of it. If he can come back from this I won't worry so much.' _Yuki thought back, smirking as she watched the duel.

"Now the real dueling can begin." Yuki whispered, leaning on the railing. Yami nodded in agreement.

Time Skip

"YES!" Yuki cheered, jumping up and down. "Ha, take that. Our Joey can't be beat!"

"Good work Joey…I knew you'd find your strength." Yami said, smiling.

"Come on Yami, we got people to beat and duels to win." Yuki cried, grabbed his wrist and dragging him out of the building.

"Do you plan on dragging me everywhere today Yuki?" He asked.

"Hmm…" She thought for a minute. "Yep." She finally answered, turning her head to grin at the spirit. "Besides all this dueling has got me pumped up, so come on. We got to find me an opponent!" She said as the exited the building and walked down the road. Yami chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ok, let's just hope what your sister said about you isn't true." He stated, smirking. Yuki paused as she turned around and fake glared at him.

"I am not a danger magnet!" She cried, pouting. He chuckled again.

"I was only teasing you Yuki." Yami said, put his hands in his pockets.

"You're still-"

"HAY, you with the black duel disk!" Someone yelled. Yuki paused and turned around to see a girl with rich dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. "Are you Yukari Tasukiko?"

"Yes." Yuki answer, turning fully around to see a girl with dirty blond hair and bluish green eyes. She was wearing a loose, light red shirt with a black tank top underneath. She had light blue jeans on and a reddish brown belt in the loops along with her duel holster attached to the belt. She had on black boots and her duel disk on her right arm. "Why do you want to know."

"Well I was thinking about dueling the Spellcasters princess as some call you." The girls said, looking smug. Yuki sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, I haven't heard that name in a while." She said., looking embarrassed.

"I bet you haven't, after all you dropped off the dueling radar for a year. I wanted to duel you in Duelist Kingdom, but I found that you didn't even come. I was disappointed. After all everyone says you have the skills to become the Queen of Games. Heck some people even call you that. Funny you're now hanging out with the King of Games himself." She laughed. Yuki twitched slightly.

"Well I had some things to take care of and I couldn't enter, I'm sorry I disappointed you…um…you never gave me your name." Yuki said.

'_Wow! Yuki, the next Queen of Games, man she sure is popular, huh?' _Yugi thought, his eyes wide.

'_I agree… yet I have to wonder what would happen if we dueled each other?' _Yami thought, smirking slightly.

"My name is Akari Kuran. Ms. Yukari and I would be delighted if you would duel me." The girl, now known as Akari, said.

Yuki grinned, taking off her bag and handing it to Yami. "Hold this." She whispered, walking forward. "Alright I accept your challenge, Akari san." She answered, activating her duel disk. ( Author: If you remember she already put her deck in the duel disk before the start of the tournament and also I could not resist. I usually don't put myself in my stories, but I needed someone for her to duel. PS: The deck Akari (me) is about to use is my actual deck, except for one card and I will tell you when it appears.)

Akari followed suit and placed her deck while activating her duel disk.

"**LET'S DUEL**!" They said together, both drawing the minimal of five cards.

**Akari: 4000**

**Yuki: 4000**

"You can go first Princess." Akari said, smiling.

"Thanks, I think I will." Yuki said, drawing a card from her deck. She smiled. "Alright I think I'll summon Fire Sorcerer in attack mode and place these two card face down and end my turn." She said, looking smug.

_Fire Sorcerer- Atk: 1000 Def: 1500_

'_Hmm, why play that card in attack mode?' _Yugi thought watching Yuki, who was smirking, arms folded.

'_I believe she may be planning something with her face down cards.' _Yami thought back.

"Alright, my draw." Akari stated, drawing a card. She smiled. "Time to take out your Spellcaster with one of my own. I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode."

_Rapid Fire Magician- Atk: 1600 Def: 1200_

"Alright, time to destroy the Sorcerer!" Akari smirked.

"Are you sure you want to attack?" Yuki asked, looking calm.

"Hell yes! Fire Magician attack Fire sorcerer." Akari ordered. The monster flew toward Yuki's monster and she started giggling.

"You activated my trap, Magician's Circle." She said, the card coming face up on the field. "Encase you don't know this spell card allows us both to summon one spellcaster monster with 2000 attack points or less from our decks to the field."

"Yeah, yeah, but that won't save your sorcerer." Akari said smugly, as she searched her deck for a card.

"No, but this will. Negate attack. My monster is safe and I get to summon a new one to the field." Yuki said as Akari's Magician returned to her side of the field. "And I think I'll choose Dark Magician Girl!"

_Dark Magician Girl- Atk: 2000 Def: 1700_

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." Akari sighed, laying the card on the monster slot. Both monsters appeared on the field. "Guess I'll end my turn."

_Skilled Dark Magician- Atk: 1900 Def: 1700_

'_That was pretty clever. Not only did she summon a strong monster in the first round, but she also saved her other monster.' _Yami thought to Yugi, who looked confused.

'_But that only happens when a spellcaster declares an attack, how did she know that Akari would attack with her Magician?' _Yugi asked.

'_She didn't, the Negate Attack would have been activated this turn and protected her monster which she could have declared at attack the next turn and activated that card. She would have activated both either way.' _Yami answered.

'_Smart. I see now. Wow Yuki's got this game in her favor in the first turn, she is good.' _Yugi exclaimed, looking excited.

"Great now it's my turn." Yuki smiled, drawing a card and smiled. "Okay, now I activate Card Destruction."

Akari sighed and got ride of her hand, as did Yuki, and drew all new cards.

"Alright, I summon Dark Magician's Prodigy in attack mode and when I normal summon him his special ability activates which let's me take any monster with Dark Magician in its name out of my deck and to my hand." Yuki exclaimed, taking a card from her deck and adding it to her hand.

_Dark Magician's Prodigy- Atk: 1800 Def: 1200_

"Now I think I'll attack, but first I'm going to activate my Sorcerer's special ability, by discarding two cards you lose 800 life points." Yuki stated as the sorcerer attacked Akari directly. Now attack Skilled Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl!" Yuki said, smiling as her monster destroyed Akari's.

**Akari: 2500**

**Yuki: 4000**

"Wait a second, why did my life points drop to 2500?" Akari asked, bewildered.

"Because of the two monsters I sent to the grave yard before attacking." She said, taking the two cards and showing them to her. "Dark Magician and Dark Magician's Son (Author: this monster is considered a Dark Magician), both upped her attack power by three hundred, equaling up to 2600 hundred."

_Dark Magician Girl- Atk: 2600 Def: 1700_

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Akari mumbled.

"Oh, but I am not done yet. Attack my Magician Prodigy, destroy her other monster." Yuki commanded. Her monster raised his staff and swung it on top of the monsters head, destroying it. "Now to finish it off Fire sorcerer attack her directly."

Fire Sorcerer raised her hands in front of her and attacked with her magic fire.

**Akari: 1300**

**Yuki: 4000**

"Ok, I'll end my turn with on card face down." Yuki said, placing a card in the spell/trap slot.

"My Draw!" Akari said, looking at the card, she frowned. _'I'm about to lose, I need to draw something fast!' _She thought. "Ok I'll activate my magic card, Pot of Greed." She stated, drawing two cards, she smiled. "Oh yes, you are going down!" She cheered. Yuki blinked and tilted her head. "Now I activate Black Magic Ritual!"

Yuki's eyes widened. "But…the chances of having that in your deck is…"

"One in a million I know, but I do have this card. Now I'll send these two monsters to the graveyard and summon Magician of Black Chaos!" She exclaimed, the almighty monster appearing on the field.

_Magician of Black Chaos- Atk: 2800 Def:2600_

'_I…can't… believe… it.' _Yugi thought, looking dumbfounded. Yami nodded in agreement.

"Now Magician of Black Chaos attack her Magician Girl!" She ordered. The Magician brought his staff up and flew towards Dark Magician Girl and destroyed her.

"Damn." Yuki muttered as her life points went down.

**Akari: 1300**

**Yuki: 3800**

"I'll end my turn with a face down. Your turn." Akari stated smugly.

Taking a deep breath Yuki closed her eyes and drew a card. Looking at it she smirked and placed it in her hand.

"Ok time to end this." She muttered, smiling. "First I'll activate my face down card, Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." She stated as a tornado appeared on the field and destroyed the face down cards. "Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl."

"I'm just going to destroy it again." Akari said, looking completely calm.

"Not this time, because she is not staying around for long."

"What?"

"Now I activate the spell card Dark Magician Girl Let Loose!" Yuki exclaimed placing the card on the field.

"What…I've never heard of that card." Akari said, looking confused.

"I not surprised you haven't heard of it. After all it is a one of a kind card." Yuki smirked as Akari's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Seeing as you don't know what this card does I'll explain it to you. By sending my Dark Magician Girl to the graveyard again," As she said this her Dark Magician Girl disappeared into pink lights. "I get to summon one of my most powerful monsters, Ultimate Dark Magician Girl!"

The Pink lights brightened to a burning red and came together creating a human form. As the lights dispersed a women with long golden blond hair that reached to her knees and bright green eyes stood. She had a long red dress that reached to her ankle, the sleeves of the dress were orange. She wore red gloves with orange gems (Think of dark Magician girls gloves) and an orange and red hat (Think of dark magician girls hat too). A long staff was held in her right hand which was a bit shorter than her.

_Ultimate Dark Magician Girl- Atk: 3000 Def: 2700_

"Wow." Akari whispered, her eyes wide.

'_That's…crazy. I've heard of this card, it's rivals that of Dark Magician in power, but there was only one ever made along with its ritual card. How did Yuki get her hand on those two card?' _Yugi asked, looking astounded.

'_Yugi are you forgetting that Yuki knows Seto Kaiba on a personal level? If anyone could get are cards like that it would be him and from what Hikaru told us I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that gave her that card.' _Yami thought ,scowling as he did so. For some reason that made him made and he couldn't figure out why.

"Now seeing as you've never seen either of these cards I'll explain her special ability." Yuki paused, grinning slightly at the stupefied expression on Akari's face. "For each Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos, and Magician's Valkyria she gains 500 extra attack points. So let's see how many of these I have in the graveyard." She said as the cards were pushed out of the graveyard. "Dark Magician," She said, showing the card. "Dark Magician Girl," Showing the female monster. "Dark Magician's Son, and Magician's Valkyria. I count four which adds up to 2000 more attack points."

UDMG- Atk: 5000 Def: 2700

"No way. 5000 attack points, that's unreal." Akari exclaimed, looking ready to cry.

"Now attack my Ultimate Magician, and take out Magician of Black Chaos and the rest of her life points." She ordered, to which the monster obeyed and destroyed Magician of Black Chaos.

**Akari: 0000**

**Yuki: 3800**

"Game. Set. Match." Yuki said as the smoke cleared. Akari stood, her head down as she looked at her cards. Yuki walked over to her and held out her hand, Akari looked up, perplexed. "Nice game Akari, you're a good duelist, if you keep on working you'll defiantly get to the top."

Akari whipped the tears from her eyes and smiled, taking Yuki's hand. "Thanks and here, my two locator cards and my rarest card." She said, holding out Magician of black Chaos and its ritual card. Yuki smiled and took the two cards, but only one locator card. Akari looked up perplexed.

"I expect to see you in the finals Akari, so you can win this back, but in the mean time I take care of it. Bye." Yuki said as she walked away, putting the cards in her deck and the locator card in her jacket pocket.

"Right, I'll see you there!" Akari yelled, waving.

Yuki walked over to Yami and smiled a cheesy grin, looking accomplished.

"You want to explain how you got those cards?" Yami asked, handing her the book bag.

"Maybe another time Yami. For now let's just say I have my sources and leave it at that." She answered as the walked off, her giggling.

"Right, sources." Yami chuckled shaking his head.

"Well come on. We got a busy day ahead of us. Rare Hunters to beat destinies to accomplish." Yuki stated, smiling.

"Yes I suppose we do." He agreed, pulling out Red Eyes Black Dragon and smiling down at the card.

* * *

And there you go everyone, Yuki's deck. I know this probable wasn't the best duel ever, but she just had to duel someone. So why not me. Also I would be very sad if someone did take my Magician of Black Chaos, its my pride and joy and took forever to find. Also side note: Some of these cards do not exist yet. I found them on wiki, so have no pictures so created what they look like myself, like with Ultimate Dark Magician Girl. Well till next time my reviewers. Also one more thing REVIEW! NOW! PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7 Arcane

**Chapter Seven: Arcane**

Last Time

"_Well come on. We got a busy day ahead of us. Rare Hunters to beat destinies to accomplish." Yuki stated, smiling._

"_Yes I suppose we do." He agreed, pulling out Red Eyes Black Dragon and smiling down at the card._

* * *

As Yami looked down at the card, he didn't realize Yuki had stopped talking and was also looking at the card. Yuki bit her lip as she looked over at Yami, who seemed to be having an internal conversation. Yuki sighed, as she shook her head.

'_I need to stay on task. Winning six locator cards, getting to the finals and not get captured by rare hunters/Marik! Speaking of Marik, I wonder what he's planning. Why does he need me so much? What's so special about my soul? Hold on…didn't Ishizu say something similar? What was it?' _Yuki thought.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**I also know you will not be able to do this by yourself again and some of your answers lay within the princesses memories." Ishizu said… "He will need your help the most, for the Millennium bracelet and puzzle hold a tie stronger than any other item that is tied to it."**_

_**Flash Back Ends**_

'_Yeah, that was it! But why does my bracelet and Yami's puzzle have that connection? How did it come about and what did she mean "answers lay within my memories?" Uaagghhh! I. Don't. Get. It!' _She moaned, pouting and crossing her arms.

'_Yuki, what are you doing?' _Hikaru asked, entering into their mind link.

'_I'm thinking.' _Yuki thought back in frustration.

'_I sensed you were in distress, are you alright?' _She asked, sounding worried.

'_Yes…I'm just trying to figure out my, I guess you could say role, in all this. I still don't understand it.' _Yuki groaned, placing her head in her hands.

'_I'm sure all will become clear in time, until then stay with the Pharaoh at all times. I'm watching your sister and brother, so don't worry about them. Bye.' _Hikaru sighed as the mental link faded.

'_Bye…' _Yuki thought back as they cut their connection.

"…Yuki?" Someone asked from in front her. Yuki blinked as she looked up seeing Yugi in spirit form hovering in front of her, shaking his hands in front of her face. Yami was standing beside her looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, blinking a couple times.

"I asked if you were alright." Yugi said, a look of concern flashing across his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking…" She said.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"About my…role in all this…I still don't understand it and its driving insane." Yuki grumbled, folding her arms and pouting.

Yami sighed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't dwell on it. We'll only get our answers after we defeat Marik."

"I guess you're right…" Yuki mumbled, looking down. _'I just wish their was a way I could help you in every duel…wait…maybe I can…' _Yuki smiled as she pulled out her deck and began looking through it.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Yami wondered as she grinned pulling out a card and putting her side deck away.

"This…" She answered, handing him the card. "I want you to have this card, so no matter where you are I'll be with you." She said. Yami looked down and noticed it was Dark Magician Girl. His eyes widened.

"Yuki I can't-"

"Don't worry. I have two. So I want you to have this one. As a reminder of me." Yuki smiled. Yami looked back at the card and smiled to, putting it in his deck.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Before Yuki could retort they heard sudden laughing. Looking over they say a…clown, leaning against a tree and was the one laughing. Yuki froze seeing the clown and kept quiet.

"Hello Yugi Moto, Yukari Tasukiko, we've been waiting for you." The clown said, spinning around.

"Hmm, who's we?" Yami asked cautiously.

"You'll find out if you if you go that way. 53 steps forward and into that tent." The clown said, pointing towards said tent. "My master is waiting for you. It's in your best interest to go, if you want little Yukari to stay unharmed." They laughed doing a back flip into the bushes. Yuki suddenly latched onto Yami's arm, startling him.

"Yuki, don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you." Yami promised as he looked down at her.

"That's not why I'm scared…" She mumbled, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Then…why are you scarred?" He asked.

Yuki's blush darkened. She moaned and hid her face into Yami's arm. "…" She mumbled.

"What?" Yami asked, blinking.

"I'm…scared of clowns." She said louder, letting go of Yami and turning away. "You can laugh if you want…I know it's funny. So get it out of your system." She muttered sadly, looking down.

"Yuki, I'm not going to laugh…" Yami said, shaking his head as grabbed her hand. "Everyone's scarred of something…"

"Thanks Yami." Yuki said, smiling a little.

"Let's go. That clown said that his 'Master' was waiting for us." Yami said, pulling her towards the tent.

"Let's hope he's not a clown too." She muttered, looking down at the pavement.

Yami smirked slightly and shook his head. He squeezed Yuki's hand tightly and placed his other hand in his pocket. Neither noticed the Millennium Bracelet and Puzzle flash gold for a few moments nor did they notice Téa and Yugi's Grandpa.

Yuki and Yugi entered the tent, both looking around.

"There's no one here." Yami said, looking frustrated. Suddenly lights came on and shinned down a live version of the spell card Mystic Box.

"A magic show?" Yuki wondered aloud as laughter filled the room. The same clown appeared from the box. Yuki's eyes widened as she hid more behind Yami.

"Over here you two. My master is waiting." They said, disappearing again. Yami eyes narrowed and began walking towards the box, Yuki close behind, gripping his hand. (Author: I agree Yuki! Clowns are scary!) Entering the box Yuki and Yami disappeared into darkness, the doors closing behind them. They never realized the two standing right behind them.

**With Seto, Khepri, Hikaru and Mokuba**

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled, gaining his brothers attention. Khepri and Hikaru looked over as well.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Hikaru asked, her arms folded.

"The tournament surveillance system just lost track of Yugi Moto…and Yuki also. Onee san is missing Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, looking frantic. Khepri's eyes widened as did Hikaru's and Seto's.

"Missing. Impossible!" Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the sky for moment before turning back to the three. "Make sure the satellite link is working now!" He ordered. Mokuba nodded and began typing. "I'm going to try to contact Yuki." He said, pulling out his phone and dialing her number.

"_We're sorry. The number you have reached is currently out of range or disconnected. Please call back later or contact the service provider to-" _The mechanical answering service never finished as Seto snapped the phone shut and glared.

'_Yugi's and Yuki's duel disk sends out a constant Id signal, where ever they are their signal's being jammed…' _He thought looking over at Mokuba Khepri and Hikaru, his eyes softening slightly. _'They may not be my sisters by blood, but they're as much my family as Mokuba. I'll find you Yuki…'_

**Back with Yuki and Yami**

Once the door closed behind them Yuki and Yami waited. A few seconds later the doors opened again, but they did not step out into the same place.

"Where are we?" Yuki wondered aloud, letting go of Yami and stepping out of the box, Yami close behind.

"I'm not sure." He said lowly, placing his hands in his pockets. Suddenly a light came on in front of the two.

"Hacking into Battle City Data base." The computer said. "Duelist profile for Yugi Moto. Duelist level 5 star. Rarest card Dark Magician." It said as the picture of Yugi's Dark Magician's changed, his cloths turning red and his skin darkening. His facial expression also turned more…maniacal.

"My Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed as the computer screen turned completely red and a human figure appearing from it. Yuki and Yami took a step back as another form of the Dark Magician appeared. It laughed.

"I've been waiting for you." It stated. "You are not worthy of having me in your deck. So prepare to lose me forever!" The hologram said. Yami and Yuki's eyes narrowed at it. "You're not the only duelist with my power in their deck and you're certainty not the best." Dark Magician stated, pointing his staff at Yami. "It's time you met the true master of the Dark Magician!"

Yami smirked. "Alright enough of these tricks." He said, his eyes dating to the left. Maniacal laughter brought Yuki's attention to the left as well. A spot light appeared, shinning on a man with a red suit and a big blue and black tie and shirt. He also wore a blue and black mask and hat. He had on a duel disk and was holding the red version of the Dark Magician.

"Hello Yugi Moto and Yukari Tasukiko, I'm the illusionist known as Arcane and soon your Dark Magician will be dueling for me." Arcane said, smirking evilly! (Author: This dude always creped me out!) "Only a true master of illusions disserves to hold a Dark Magician. You will never understand its full potential."

Yami glared, getting angry. "That is enough, Arcane."

"I'm sorry Yugi. I know it must be hard to think of your favorite card in another duelist deck." Arcane said, walking towards them and stopping in front of the red Dark Magician hologram. "I challenge you to a duel and the winner will take the losers dark magician!"

"And I accept. You must know that when a duelist builds his deck, he chooses from many different types of cards, but sometimes a card can chose its duelist. The two are connected and the duelist can tape into the cards true power. Because each is bound by the heart of the card." Yami said, pulling out his deck and shuffling it. "And the Dark Magician has chosen me."

Arcane glared as Yami pulled the top card from his deck, Dark Magician. Yuki smiled slightly.

"He has never let me down and I place my complete trust in my Dark Magician." He said as his Dark Magician appeared behind him and Yuki. Yuki turned her head and waved at the spirit. Dark Magician's eyes flickered to her and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"So it's true the great Yugi Moto never backs down from a challenge." Arcane stated as the two Magician's disappeared. "But it's a little cramped in here, don't ya think? Fortunately I know of a special duel ring close by. Follow me." He said, gesturing towards a stair case. He walked over to the stair case, Yuki and Yami following after. "Hurry now. It's almost curtain time. I have special orders from my superiors to make this a real spectacle. Especially for you Ms. Yukari."

Yami and Yuki paused and looked down at the smirking Arcane. "What do you men you have orders? Just who are you working for?" Yuki asked, taking a step closer.

"Just relax and enjoy the show. Forget whose back stage, just worry about me." Arcane said, chuckling. Yuki glared and started walking as soon a Arcane did, following after him.

'_Could this deranged showmen be working for Marik?' _Yami wondered, his eyes narrowing._ 'If he is then their could be a lot more at stake here then just my Dark Magician.' _Yami thought, his eyes moving towards Yuki. _'I hope I'm wrong, because if I'm not Yuki could be in even more danger here then I thought.' _

Once they reached the end of the stairs they saw a big iron door to which Arcane started to grin. "Ta da! Behind that door lies my dueling ring!" Arcane exclaimed. Yuki rolled her eyes, frowning.

"He's getting excited…over a door?" Yuki mumbled, shaking her head as Arcane opened the door and lead them through. When they looked around they both wore astounded.

"Wow!" They both said.

"I had it special made for this duel. I do hope you both like it." Arcane said, laughing. "It's almost time to raise the curtain and start the show!" He said, walking all the way in and going to the other side of the table. "You'll notice we're completely alone, no screaming fans and no cameras. Yes, it's a perfect setting. Just you, me and dear little Yukari. I love it." He exclaimed. "We'll duel according to battle city rules, but thanks to our location not even Kaiba knows we're here."

"That's not possible!" Yuki said, glaring as Yami and Arcane put their cards on the gold table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, but it is." Arcane grinned. "Now lets shuffle our decks and let the show begin shall we?"

"I'm watching you. Don't try any slight of hand Arcane." Yami said, glaring as he shuffled.

"Card tricks are strictly for amateurs, Yugi Moto." Arcane stated as both placed their decks on the table.

"Just to be sure, I'll cut your deck." Yami said.

"Of course." Arcane said. "You know there's an old saying among high rollers and card sharks: Always trust your opponents, but only after you've cut their deck."

Yami scoffed as he cut Arcane's deck. "Here's another: Never trust a masked man." He stated, handing Arcane his deck back.

Arcane grinned as he looked at the deck. "I'm offended, besides you and I are a lot alike, we play to win. Of course in this duel performance you'll find an extra down side to losing."

"Huh?" Yami exclaimed as the floor started moving. Yuki's eyes widened as she watched the table disappear and shackles to appear on both side, attaching to Yami and Arcane's ankles.

"Yami!" Yuki shouted.

"Relax we're both locked in, which mean neither of us can escape." Arcane stated, his eyes moving to Yuki, who was behind Yami. Yami's eyes widened as he saw a smirk appear on the masked mans face.

"Yuki, get out of here now!" Yami shouted.

"Huh?" Yuki asked, but before she could move shackles shoot out behind her and attached to her wrist, dragging her backwards. "AHHHHH!" Yuki screamed, startled. She was pulled all the why to a bolted down chair, where the chains were attached to. Having no choice she sat down in said chair, the chains to the chuffs disappearing into the chair. Her ankles were also chuffed to the chair the same way Yami was shackled. A spot light was put on Yuki, she winced from the light, but her eyes soon adjusted so she could see.

"No going to get help now, eh?" Arcane asked sarcastically, laughing manically.

"Arcane, release her now!" Yami ordered, his glare full force. (Author: The saying looks could kill applies here, because if looks really could kill Arcane would be dead 30 times over by now. Sorry back to the story.)

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that Yugi. You see their's an extra twist because we're not just playing for what's in our decks, we're playing for our very lives." He said, as 2 disks appeared on either side of the two duelists. A disk also appeared above Yuki's head.

"What are those?" Yami asked, looking at the disks.

Arcane began laughing. "Their dark energy disks, Yugi and I wouldn't get to close. One touch and your mind has a one way trip to the Shadow Realm." He said, pulling out a remote. "Now take a look at Ms. Tasukiko, if you will."

Yami turned towards Yuki, who was bound to the chair. His eyes traveled up to the disk above her head and his eyes widened. He wouldn't…

"Do you see that disk above her head, well that's also a dark energy disk and should you try anything…well let's just say my hand might slip." Arcane said, laughing manically. Yami turned back to Arcane and glared harder.

"Arcane! Yuki has nothing to do with this. Let her go!" Yami exclaimed.

"Ah, but she has everything to do with this Yugi. After all, don't you want to put on a good show for our audience member. I'm sure she wants to see your…final performance." Arcane said. "Now Yugi, I'll explain the rules to you, before you lose."

"Arcane…" Yami growled.

"See those numbers written above the energy disks?" Arcane asked, changing the subject.

"Their life points, the closer the number gets to zero the closer the disks gets to us." Yami stated.

"Precisely and then you could say hello to the Shadow Realm. Alright now look down between your feet." He said, pointing to below him. Yami eyes moved down and he saw a box. "You'll see each of us has a key box."

"A key box?"

"Yes an inside is a key to unlock the shackles around your legs. Your box shows your opponents life points and will only open if you win the duel!" Arcane laughed.

"And what of Yuki Arcane?" Yami asked, his moving back to the masked mans.

"Ahh, I'm glad you asked. You see this remote?" He taunted, pulling out a remote from his pocket. Yami gritted his teeth. _'I'm not going to like this, am I?' _He wondered to himself. "Well this remote controls the energy disk above her head and should you make me mad…well lets just say she'll be seeing Shadows before you can blink." Arcane chuckled. "Why don't I give you a demonstration." He said, pressing a button.

"NO!" Yami yelled, his eyes widened as he turned to Yuki, who looked up just in time to see the disk falling towards her. Yuki clinched her eyes shut and waited for it hit, but it never came. Peeking through her lashes she saw the disk had stopped just above her head. Arcane started laughing again as he pressed another button and the disk was pulled back up by a chain.

(Author: The disk above her head is attached to the ceiling by a metal arm like thing and would swing down towards her, but a chain is attached to make it stop or be pulled back towards the ceiling…I'm not good at describing something like this…I guess the best description I can give ya is to think of a pully system…)

"Yuki, are you alright?" Yami asked. She blinked, before nodding her head yes.

"I'm fine…I think…" She answered, a little dazed. Yami turned back to Arcane with a look that could kill you five time over.

"Arcane…" Yami growled out, not noticing his puzzle flashing gold for a second.

'_Pharaoh, getting mad is not going to help Yuki. I don't think he'll hurt her… after all he did do a lot to keep her here.' _Yugi thought, trying to calm his enraged friend. On the inside though…he was smirking and thinking _'Over protective, gets jealous, _(Author: Refer to chapter 6.)_ defiantly adding up the evidence Pharaoh.'_

'_You're right Yugi…sorry. I'm just worried. Yuki's in trouble because of me…I feel responsible.' _Yami thought back, calming down.

'_You didn't know this would happen, so don't blame yourself…just win!'_

'_Right!'_

"Haha, did you like that Yugi? I thought you might. After all every performance needs an assistant and who better than dear Yukari." Arcane laughed.

"You're insane." Yami said, his fists clenching. "What kind of person would toy with peoples lives. Are you some kind of demented mad man?"

"No, I'm a man that's undefeated." He stated confidently.

"Not for long Arcane!" Yami said, growling. "You've met you match so get ready. It's time for us to duel Arcane." He shouted, activating his duel disk.

"The spot lights on us. It's show time!~" Arcane said, also activating his duel disk.

"Then draw your cards!" Yami stated, drawing his cards, his life point counter reaching 4000.

**Arcane: 4000**

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

"As you wish Yugi!" Arcane laughed and the duel began.

**With Jasmin (Jasmin's POV)**

"Haha, I win. Give me your locator card kid." I said, looking at the little boy. He sighed in defeat and handed me his two locator cards and rarest card. I smiled, taking the locator card and leaving his other card. Kaiba never said we had to take the cards.

"Hay wait don't you want my rarest card too?" The kid asked, locking confused.

"Nah. You dueled your hardest. You deserve to keep it, bye." I said, running off before he could say anymore. "Well this has been a really good day. I've got four locator cards and two new duel monster cards. I can't wait to get to the finals." I sad smiling.

"Jasmin!" Someone yelled. I turned to see Khepri, Hikaru and Mokuba running towards me. I blinked a few times before grinning at the three.

"Yo, what's up, little dude and dudettes?" I asked. Khepri practically tackled me when she reached me.

"Nothing good." Mokuba answered, frowning. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They mean Yuki and Yugi have gone missing." Someone very familiar said. I looked up and saw Kaiba.

"Kai Kai, what do you mean Yuki and Yugi are missing. They were together the last time I saw them." I answered. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"I told you to quit calling me that!" He growled out. I smirked, he looked cute when he was annoyed…damn it! I did it again. "And what do you mean Yuki was with Yugi?"

"Yeah… they left together because some psycho has this obsession with Yuki. We thought it'd be safer if she stayed with Yugi. Well that's the short version of what happened anyway." I said, think back to earlier today.

"That would explain why they disappeared at the same time." Mokuba mumbled.

"Jasmin, help us find her. Please!" Khepri begged. I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Course. Yuki needs found, I'll find her. Just let me call Elisa, she'll help too." Jasmin said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number.

**With Elisa (Elisa's POV)**

I had just got my third locator card when my cell phone started ringing. Opening it, the caller ID said it was Jasmin. Sighing I answered the phone.

"Yes?" I asked, my British accent leaking into my voice.

"_Lissy we got a problem, Yu Yu's missin." _Jasmin said in a somewhat frantic voice. My eyes widened and worry filled me.

"What do you mean Yuki's missing?" I asked angrily. Yuki was with Yugi, she should be safe.

"_Yugi and Yuki's duel disk signals have disappeared, Kai Kai (Seto: I told you to quit calling me that!) believes their signals being jammed. We need your help to find them." _Jasmin answered. I gritted my teeth and sighed.

"Tell me where to meet you and I'll help." I said as I pulled out a pen and paper.

"_Great…"_

**With Yami and Yuki (Yuki's POV)**

Yami had just summoned his Dark Magician and was doing well. He already had the duel in his hands in the first round. Arcane looked like he was about to faint. It was a brilliant play.

_Yami's doing well…but I wonder how long this can be kept up. Knowing Arcane he probable has a back up plan. I need to figure out a way for Seto to find us. _I thought. I blinked a couple times before a light bulb went off in my head. I felt like slapping myself. _Seto put a extra tracking device in my duel disk. It can't be blocked because it's directly linked to Seto's computer. He said it was for emergencies only, I think this counts as an emergency. Now all I have to do is reach the button._

Looking down at my duel disk I moved my hand a bit and tried to press the button on my duel disk, but it was a little out of my reach. I bit my lip and tried again, this time I did press it and smiled as I heard the quiet beep of the tracker coming on line. _Yes!_

_Y…uki? _

_Hikaru?_ I wondered as I tried to concentrate but something seemed to be blocking our connection.

_Wh…re ar…u? _Hikaru asked

_I'm sorry Hikaru. I think someone's blocking us. I can't here you!_

…_Ma…Mar…ik. _She said, I barely understood.

_Marik? You think he's doing it?_

…_I'm…not…sure…I-…los…ng…yo…Yu…ki…promise…I'l…find…ou…! _Then she was gone and I felt alone.

_Hikaru? Hikaru!_

I sighed as I looked down at my duel disk. I could only hope Seto would find us soon.

**With Seto, Mokuba, Khepri, and Hikaru (Hikaru's POV)**

_Damn it. My connection was cut. Someone with a Millennium item is using quite a bit of power to make sure I can't contact her. I can't even return to the Millennium bracelet because I can't pinpoint her location. I'll just have to rely on Seto's technology._

"Seto! Yuki emergency signal just came on!" Mokuba yelled. I smirked. _Yuki…I don't know how, but good job._

"What?" Seto asked, walking over to Mokuba. He took the PDA from him and looked at it. He smirked. "Found her. She's on the other side of the city."

"Great, so how are we gonna get their?" Jasmin asked, her arms folded.

"Jasmin, you forget. Me and Kaiba have connections." Elisa stated as Seto pulled out his phone and began dialing.

"Roland bring the chopper." Seto said, then snapped his phone shut.

"Seto, I'm worried. If Yuki's in trouble, then Yugi maybe in trouble to… do you think they're alright?" Khepri asked, her face filled with worry.

"I'm sure they're fine." Seto said gently, patting her head. I smirked. _You are such a softy Seto._ I thought as I heard the beat of helicopter wings. Time to go and find Yuki and Yugi.

**With Yuki and Yami (Yuki's POV)**

Yami and Arcane were matching each other move for move. It was nerve wracking, in the end they ended up back at square one with their Dark Magician's on both side, equal in power.

"Tell me Arcane, why did you lead us down here?" Yami asked, drawing another card.

"I just following orders Yugi." Arcane answered simply.

"Enough secrets Arcane, who are you working for?" Yami demanded. I winced slightly. _Yami sounds really mad._

"Take a look at my face Yugi." He said, pulling off his mask. Both me and Yami gasped.

"Once I was the greatest illusionist and magician since Harry Houdini himself." Arcane stated, looking grim. (Author: Did I spell his name right? L) "My act was the envy of the entire magical world. I had it all; money, fame, but most of all I had her. My sweet Katherine. We were going to be married until that fateful day. It was my routine escape trick. I'd done it a million times, but as Katherine looked on something went horribly wrong!

"I lost my career and my movie star good looks that day. Then I lost Katherine's love. I drove her away Yugi. I was a broken man. I didn't want her to see me ruined. She stood by me and I hurt her. By the time I figured that out it was to late. She was gone. My life was over, until I met him, Marik!" Arcane exclaimed. My eyes widened as I leaned farther back into the chair, shaking my head. "He made me an offer. If I could eliminate Yugi Moto for good and bring him Yukari Tasukiko, then he'd bring back Katherine with the help of his Millennium Rod."

"Working for Marik will only lead you to more pain and suffering, Arcane." Yami stated. "Marik cares for no one except himself. He'll say and do anything to get what he wants."

"I'm counting on Marik on bringing my Katherine back. So it does not matter what I have to do to achieve that." Arcane exclaimed.

"What about Katherine Arcane?" I asked, drawing their attention to me. "Do you think she'll be happy, finding out you ruined two peoples lives to get her back?" I asked.

"Shut up. Besides she already here." He said, as a spot light hit the curtain behind him. I could see a human figure sitting in a chair. "Their she is, waiting for me, just like Marik promised. He's a man of honor, you shouldn't be so quick to judge." He said, turning his head towards the figure. "Give me a minute darling. I have to destroy Yugi and then deliver Yukari to Marik, then we can be together forever. So you see Yugi it's nothing personal." He laughed.

"You're a fool to trust Marik. Instead you should be placing your trust in yourself and in your cards Arcane." Yami said, looking annoyed. Arcane scoffed. "You rely on trick and illusions to win instead of believing in your deck and that will be your down fall."

"They're just cards Yugi and nothing more." Arcane said.

"You're wrong Arcane. Each card has a piece of your soul in them, making them as real as you or me. That's what the heart of the cards stand for. They each hold a piece of your life. That's why you have to care for them otherwise, they'll abandon you in the end." I yelled, as I stared at Arcane's Dark Magician, my bracelet flashed as did his Dark Magician. It blinked and looked over at me. I gave it a sad look, shaking my head. It frowned and turned back to the field, looking a Yami's Dark Magician, then at Yami, then at Arcane.

Arcane laughed. "Heart of the cards means nothing to me, little Yukari. I did not build my deck with my heart as you say. I built it for one purpose and that was to take down Yugi's Dark Magician. And once I win that, I'll be taking you to Master Marik. So sit their and be quiet." He ordered. I glared, nobody, except my dad, can tell me what to do, especially some psychopath.

_Seto you better find us soon, otherwise I may hurt this idiot if your don't._

**Somewhere else**

A girl with black hair that reached below her shoulder blades and golden yellow eyes sighed as she walked down the street of Domino City. She wore a black turtleneck with no sleeves, a burgundy vest was draped over it. She wore a burgundy skirt that reached her mid thigh and black leggings that disappeared under her skirt, along with a black belt. Her black boots reached her mid calf and she wore black fingerless gloves that reached her mid forearm. Finally she had on a duel disk on her right arm.

"Really this is to easy." Said the girl.

"I don't know, I'm having fun." Another girl said.

She had orange hair that also reached past her shoulder blades and green eyes. She wore a white vest with sleeves that stopped above her elbows and stopped under her chest. A black shirt was under the vest and stopped above her stomach. Another blue shirt was under that. She also wore a light orange skirt with orange straps going up and under her white vest. She hand on tight black pants and white tennis shoes. A duel monster card locket hung around her neck and finally she wore a duel disk on her left arm.

"Yana, that's because you find fun in everything." The first girl said.

"Come on Sumiko, it isn't that bad. You're just being a grouch." Yana said, her orange hair blowing in the wind.

"Say what you will Yana. I still think this is to easy, I already have five locator cards and you have four, we'll be in the finals in no time." Sumiko answered, but suddenly stopped. The Eye of Horus appearing on her forehead.

"Sumiko?" Yana asked, looking confused. Sumiko ignored her and dug around in her brown bag and pulled out a golden scale. Holding it in front of her she watched as it tipped back and forth.

"Someone with a Millennium Item is in trouble." Sumiko mumbled, placing it back in her bag. "It's not our problem."

"Sumiko! If someone's in trouble we have to help them!" Yana yelled, shaking her arms up and down. Sumiko twitched slightly and turned around, grabbing the frantic girls shoulders and holding her still.

"Yana I will not put you in danger. Now come on, we have more locator cards to get." She growled and they began walking again.

"Ok…" Yana sighed childishly, following her friend. (Author: These two will be explained in later chapters and will show up again. I wanted to introduce them to you. Also Sumiko owns the Millennium scale, just incase any of you were confused.)

**With Yami and Yuki (Regular POV)**

Yami and Arcane were matching each other card after card. When Arcane played a magic card "Drag them to the Dark". Yami countered with Mystical Rife Panel. Then Arcane started laughing and revealed Nightmare chains which chained his Dark Magician, making him useless. Yami's Dark Magician glared, his eyes moving to his master. Arcane then ordered his Dark Magician to attack Yami directly.

"Yami watch out!" Yuki yelled as the attack hit. Yami doubled over in pain and the Dark Magician's eyes widened as he watched his master in pain.

Arcane started to gloat and laughed at the expression on Yami's face. Yuki felt her heart skip in fear as she looked on, but it wasn't for her safety. It was fear for Yami getting his mind taken to the Shadow Realm. She shivered and closed her eyes. She had to keep faith. Reopening her eyes she continued to watch the onslaught. Yami summoned Big Shield Gardna and ended his turn. Arcane summoned another monster as well and then activated the Magic card Ectoplasma.

"Confused Yugi? Well let me explain. Ectoplasma is a magic card that drains the very soul of one of my monsters and makes it into pure concentrated energy. Which is then directed right at you." Arcane exclaimed.

"If you turn your monsters into empty shells they'll be of no use." Yami said.

"Haha, maybe so, but once I've destroyed you they'll be of no use to me." Arcane stated, laughing. Arcane's Dark Magician's eyes widened in fear and looked back at his master in confusion. "Then my task will be complete and I'll be reunited with Katherine. Did you here that Katherine my darling? Just a few more minutes and then we'll be off to Hawaii or Tahiti or wherever you like. Say goodbye Yugi! I'm about to drain your life points by draining one of my monsters souls away."

Yami growled and Yuki glared. "You're horrible Arcane. You have no respect for your monsters. Look your Dark Magician is terrified." Yuki yelled, as said Dark Magician look towards her. "You don't have to listen to him. He doesn't care for you. Please, don't help him!"

"Be quiet. Now I think I'll continue my move. Extract ectoplasm." He ordered. A light appeared around his doll and drew the spirit out of the monster and into the spell card. "Attack Now!" Arcane exclaimed. The light shot out of the magic card and right at Big Shield Gardna and went through him and hit Yami directly.

**Arcane: 1500**

**Yami Yugi: 700**

"Yami are you alright?" Yuki asked. Yami turned to her slightly and nodded. Yuki looked over to Yami's Dark Magician and saw the worry in his eyes. Her Millennium bracelet shinned along with Yami's Dark Magician.

_Master!_ A males voice exclaimed. Yuki's eyes widened.

_Dark Magician? _Yuki wondered. Yami's Dark Magician's eyes widened and he turned to her.

_You are my masters friend…Yuki…please you must help him! _Dark Magician thought back.

_There's nothing I can do. We'll just have to hope Yami can pull his way out of this…please believe in him, he needs you. _She thought back, smiling slightly. Dark magician nodded and glared at Arcane.

Arcane activated his spell card again and this time he used his Dark Magician. Yuki's eyes widened. "NO! Arcane don't!" She yelled out as she watched the Dark Magician slowly lose his soul, but before he was completely gone he looked over at Yuki and frowned.

"Stop now, this duel has already gone way to far." Yami stated, his eyes narrowed and his voice dangerously calm.

"Not when I'm about to win. Fire the Ectoplasm!" Arcane ordered, the light shot passed BSG and headed toward him. Yami's eyes widened and Yuki clenched her eyes shut.

_Dark Magician save him!_ Yuki pleaded as her bracelet shinned gold. Yami's Dark Magician also glowed a bright golden white.

"What, that's impossible."

"My Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed as his Dark Magician's soul was pulled out of its body and jumped in front of Yami, shielding him from the attack. An explosion insured and when the smoke and light cleared, Yami stood completely fine. "Looks like your plan to destroy me backfired."

When Yuki heard this she smiled, but for some reason she couldn't move. She blinked a few time, before forcing her head up. _Thank you Dark Magician._

_No…thank you Mistress Yuki. You gave me the power to help my master. _Dark Magician thought back. Yuki could just imagine the smile on his face, before her world went black.

Arcane was astonished to say the lest, but quickly shook it off. "Your Dark Magician is destroyed, your life points are close to zero…" He paused as he noticed Yuki behind Yami, seemingly passed out. He grinned, but quickly hid it. "You can't possible win."

"Think again Arcane. You lost the moment you put your trust in a scoundrel like Marik. You actually believe he'll reunite you with your lost love Katherine. If so you're more than a fool than I thought." Yami said.

"Don't listen to him my sweet. We'll be together soon." Arcane said sweetly to the figure.

"Arcane, why don't you save yourself and set us free." Yami persuaded, but Arcane just laughed.

"And ruin the fun. I don't think so, but Yugi you might want to check on Yuki, seems she's fainted." Arcane laughed as he set a card down on the field. Yami's eyes widened and he turned around to see Yuki completely limp, her head hanging down. He lost his breath as he looked at her. _Arcane didn't…did he?_ Yami wondered as he turned back to the masked man, he was shaking.

"What did you do Arcane?" Yami asked, his voice wavering.

"Well I did say if you tired anything my hand may just…slip." Arcane laughed, loving the look of horror on Yami's face. "Oh, what's wrong? Did I make you mad? Tell me Yugi, how does it feel to lose someone precious to you… because I know. You're feeling hurt and alone, right. Well get used to it, because you'll never be seeing her again!"

Yami's head dropped and he looked at the floor, tears gathering in his eyes. _Yuki…come back… _He thought as Yugi appeared beside him spirit form.

_Pharaoh don't beat yourself up, Yuki wouldn't have wanted that! Come on… you got to continue to duel. _Yugi pleaded, looking back at Yuki, who was slumped over. (Author: Remember he did not see Yuki pass out he so thinks Arcane did it… I wanted to make things a little dramatic.)

_You're right…_Yami thought back as he controlled his unshed tears and looked back at Yuki. _I'm going to get Yuki's mind back and get us out of here safely._

_Good! Then beat that masked creep. _Yugi cheered.

Yami looked back up and turned his glare on Arcane, the Eye of Horus appearing on his forehead. "Prepare to lose Arcane. I won't let you win. You thought you could break me by sending Yuki to the Shadow Realm you're wrong. You've only strengthened my resolve. Now it's time for me to take control of this duel." He said, drawing a card.

"Oh really?" Arcane asked, grinning.

"Yes, especial because you have no monsters left to defend you." Yami said somewhat calmly.

"My life points are higher." Arcane stated.

"Not for long. Now I summon Gazelle the Mythical Beast!" Yami said, placing the card on the monster slot. The monster appeared.

_Gazelle the Mythical Beast- Atk: 1500 Def: 1200 _

"Activate Shadow Balance!" Arcane ordered as his trap card activated. "This trap card balances the number of monster you have on the field to the number I have. And since I have zero that means you also have zero."

"It can't be. That gets rid of my only defense. Which means…" Yami exclaimed.

"Once they're gone I can attack you directly and whip out your life points!" Arcane laughed as the monsters were destroyed. "Now what are you going to do? You have no monsters on the field, nothing can save you now! It's over!" He said, drawing a card. He grinned. "I hold in my hand the cards that will be you demise Yugi Moto. Now I activate Dark Magic Curtain, because any true owner of the Dark Magician would never just have one in their deck. Now I'm going to summon my second to the field."

"Oh no!" Yami said as the magic card appeared on the field and activated ready to bring Arcane's second Dark Magician to the field.

"In exchange for one half of my total life points I can summon a high level monster such as the Dark Magician. You're on Dark Magician." He laughed as his Magician appeared. "Yugi there is no way you could win. My dueling deck was put specifically to counteract your strength. Marik will reward me when I bring him your Dark Magician and Miss Yukari and tell your mind is in the Shadow Realm. Hahaha!"

"That's not happening Arcane." Yami mumbled, looking down at his hand.

"This is it, your final performance. But first just in case you have something planned with your two face down I cards I'll wipe them out and I'll take care of the job with my Anti-Magic Arrows card." Yami's Magic cards were destroyed. "Now destroy him Dark Magician!"

Yami looked on calmly before smirking as a Dark Magic Curtain appeared on his side of the field. "Not so fast Arcane."

"What's going on. My Curtain is working for you?"

"Yes, you should read the rules move closely, its magical summoning power in available to both sides of the field. So that means I can trade half of my life points for a monster to." He smirked. "And just like you did I'll play another Dark Magician."

**Yami Yugi: 350**

**Arcane: 750**

"But wait, I was told you only had one Dark Magician in you deck!" Arcane exclaimed, looking frantic.

"Well you partially correct, but mostly misinformed." Yami said tauntingly.

"Stop speaking in riddles."

"The card that I now hold in my hand is a different variety of Dark Magician and was given to me by the girl you sent to the Shadow Realm and it is even more powerful than yours is." Yami said.

"Impossible! I'd know if another Dark Magician card existed. It can't be!" Arcane cried.

"It is! Say hello to Dark Magician Girl!" Yami said as the female monster appeared.

_Dark Magician Girl- Atk: 2000 Def: 1700_

"It's true a female Dark Magician. But you're wrong about one thing, your girlfriend isn't stronger than my Dark Magician's so attack and wipe out the rest of Yugi's Life points!" Arcane ordered.

Unknowingly to the two duelist Yuki had started to wake up. (Author: Remember Arcane lied, Yuki's still in this world.) blinking a couple of times she looked up and saw Dark Magician Girl on Yami's side of the field and Arcane had his Dark Magician on the other and had ordered him to attack. Yuki smirked as they collided and Dark Magician Girl destroyed Arcane's Dark Magician. Arcane started wonder why and Yuki sat up, smiling.

"You're wrong Arcane!" Yuki said gaining the attention of the two duelists. Yami's eyes widened as he turned and saw Yuki, smirking at the confused man. "Dark Magician Girl Gains three hundred attack points for each Dark Magician in the grave yard."

"But that doesn't make since, she still would have been 200 attack points short." Arcane said as Yuki shook her head.

"Look again Arcane, their's another Dark Magician with her." Yuki said as the two spirits of both Arcane and Yami's Dark Magician appeared.

"My Dark Magician's working for Yugi now, but why?" The masked man asked, looking frantic.

"I told you that your monsters would abandon you if you did not treat them properly. And they have. You're about to lose Arcane!" Yuki said, smiling at Yami. "Take him Down!"

Yami smirked and nodded turning back to the masked man. "And now Arcane prepare for my Grand Finally, as I wipe you out."

"No, let me out!" Arcane exclaimed as he struggled in the shackles.

"Dark Magician girl attack his life points directly!" Yuki and Yami ordered. Dark Magician girl grinned and attacked Arcane directly, taking out his life points. "When you mistreat your card you pay a high price, you lose!" They said together as the key box below Yami's feet opened, revealing a key.

**With Seto and others**

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here!" Roland said, landing the helicopter on the street. The doors opened revealing Seto Kaiba in all his glory. He smirked and jumped out, followed by Hikaru, Khepri, Mokuba, Jasmin and Elisa.

"You can go Roland, I have business to take care of." Kaiba said as he walked towards the entrance opened the door. "If you're coming hurry up." He said as they walked into the darkened. With the dim lights you could barely see anything. Seto looked around and saw a stair case, smirking he head their, the others followed. Quietly they descended the stair case and came to a big steal door with a question mark on it.

"This must be it." Khepri exclaimed as she grabbed the handle an pulled, but it wouldn't open. "It's locked."

"Yuki can you here us?" Jasmin yelled pounding on the door.

"Hey guys do you here that hum?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, and I don't think it's anything good." Elisa said.

**Back with Yami and Yuki**

"Yami, get out of their!" Yuki exclaimed as the key box opened. Yami looked down and grabbed the key, unlocking his shackles. All the while Arcane was freaking out."Yugi, Yuki are you guys in their?" Someone familiar asked. It was Jasmin. Yami looked back at the door, then at Yuki before giving control to Yugi.

"Hold on!" Yugi yelled, running towards Arcane and snatching up the key and unlocking Arcane's shackles as well and pulling him out of the way just in time. "Not even a cheat like you deserves to be sent to the Shadow Realm." He stated as Yuki grinned.

"Nice one Yugi!" Yuki yelled as she struggled in her chuffs. "Now if only I could get out." She mumbled as she looked down that her bound wrists.

Arcane stood up and looked slightly like a zombie. He then ran towards the curtain and tore it down. The cloth fell and revealed it to be nothing more than a doll. He started to cry.

"Arcane are you going to be alright?" Yugi asked worriedly, walking toward him. "Can I help?"

"Hump, Arcane is gone." The now controlled Arcane said. "So we meet again little Yugi and Yuki. I'm sure I need no introductions?"

"Why don't you show your face Marik!" Yuki yelled, glaring. (Author: Has everyone forgotten she bound to a chair and that energy disk is still above her head?)

"I'll reveal myself to you when the time is right and no sooner." Marik said. "Once I obtain what's mine and you know exactly what I want. The unlimited power of the ancient Pharaoh and his harem Yukari."

"No way Marik." Yugi stated.

"You can't stop me. You remember when I took control of Bandit Keith. I almost succeeded in separating you from your Millennium Puzzle. Unfortunately you were able to put it back together before you and your spirit friend Yami was destroyed." Marik sighed.

"Why do you want Yami's power and what do you seek from Yuki?" Yugi asked.

"Because that power is rightfully mine and Ms. Yukari is an added bonus…let's just say she'll speed things along with her knowledge and power and once I have these things I will be unstoppable. The world will belong to me and no one will stand in the way of my destiny, especially not you." Marik said.

"Oh yeah, just watch me Marik." Yugi stated calmly.

"Listen little Yugi, my family has slaved for centuries , protecting the tomb of the Pharaoh and for what? I should be Pharaoh!"

"Never. You won't get the power of the Pharaoh or Yuki. I'll make sure of it. That power belongs to Yami and Yuki, not you." Yugi growled.

"Hehe, well we'll just see about that Little Yugi. Your nothing, but a vessel for the Pharaoh's spirit. You could never comprehend his strength." Marik exclaimed.

"You're wrong Marik. Yami and Yugi are the best team out their. As long as their together they can't be beat! You may not see it, but I do. They build off each others strengths and weaknesses. That is something you'll never understand because you just through people away like pawns in a chess game. The king may be the most important piece, but you need the other pieces to help win the game Marik and as long as you try to fight alone, you'll lose!" Yuki said, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't plan on losing little Yuki. The Pharaoh knows nothing of the sleeping powers that lay with in him. But I know full well how to take them from him and with the help of the Egyptian god cards and my Millennium Rod I will get all that I need." Marik said.

"And who has the Egyptian god cards?" Yugi asked.

"I already have two of them and I know where to find the third. Soon enough my loyal rare hunters will bring the final card to me. It's only a matter of time you see to take what is rightfully mine and banish you and the former Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm. Where you will spend all of eternity. While the rest of the world is kneeling before King Marik! The new Pharaoh!" Marik laughed.

"I won't let that happen Marik. As long as I have the Millennium Bracelet I won't let you near my friends!" Yuki yelled. Her Bracelet letting off a faint shine.

"Marik!" Yugi suddenly said, opening his once closed eyes. "You'll never defeat me in a duel. So you can't get you greedy hands on my puzzle."

"I promise you by the sands of Egypt the Pharaoh's power will be mine." Marik promised. "Another of my mind slaves is already in battle city, ready to defeat you and take the Puzzle and Yuki away from you and he also holds an Egyptian god Card." Marik stated.

"And what's the name of this card?"

"You'll find out soon enough little Yugi. Until then beware the Quite One." Marik said as he released Arcane from his hold. Arcane fell to floor his mind trapped within the Shadow Realm. Yugi glared as he turned to help Yuki, when the door was busted open by…Kaiba?

"SETO!" Yuki yelled, smiling. Kaiba looked over at her and growled.

"Yugi, you better have an explanation for why my sister is chained to a chair." Kaiba growled. (Author: Form now on I'm just going to refer to him as Kaiba when I stop the dialog.)

"Uh…I do…but it involves a crazy mad man after Yuki and magic." Yugi said, scratching the back of his head.

Kaiba twitched. "I don't want to here it!" He growled as he walked over to her. Then five more people appeared. Hikaru, Jasmin, Khepri, Elisa and Mokuba.

"Dang Kai Kai you took the door off it's hinges. Oh hay Yugi." Jasmin said waving to him.

"Quit calling me that!" Kaiba yelled as he worked on Yuki's cuffs. Yuki giggled.

"Honestly Jasmin, do you think before you talk?" Elisa asked as she walked over to Yugi and patted his head. "Hello Yugi, glad to see you're out."

"Hehe, hey Elisa." Yugi said, smiling.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Hikaru asked as she appeared beside Yugi. "I couldn't get a hold of Yuki. Someone didn't want me finding her. It wouldn't have happened to be Marik would it?"

"Yeah, it was." Yugi said, his eyes narrowing. "He used Arcane (Yugi points the unconscious man) to lead us down here. Her shackled us to the field and well chained Yuki in the chair." He explained.

"Well, all's good now." Yuki said, walking over to them and rubbing her newly freed wrists. Kaiba was Behind her.

"Onee chan!" Mokuba and Khepri yelled, latching onto her and almost tackling her to the ground. Yuki laughed.

"Hey you two. Have you been good for Seto nii?" She asked, rubbing their heads.

"Well… as good as we can be." Mokuba grinned. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She laughed rubbing their heads.

"يوكي هل أنت متأكد أنك بخير؟(Translation: Yuki are you sure you're alright?)" Khepri asked in Arabic.

"نعم ، أنا خبري غرامة. (Translation: Yes, I'm fine Khepri.)" She replied. Jasmin, Yugi, and Mokuba all blinked at them.

"What did you just say?" Yugi asked, confused. Yuki grinned and placed her index finger to her lips.

"Secret." She giggled out, then yawned. "I thin it's time we start heading home, no?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Hey Yuki care if me and Elisa crash at your place?" Jasmin asked, grinning as they headed out the door.

"No, I don't mind. Hay Yugi, Seto, Mokie you guys want to spend the night?" Yuki asked as they ascended the stairs.

"I have work to do, Yuki. I don't have time for your childish antics." Kaiba said, folding his arms.

"Ahh, you're mean Seto nii. What about you two?" Yuki asked walking backwards.

"Can I Seto?" Mokuba asked with puppy dog eyes.

Kaiba sighed. "I don't care. Do what you want."

"Ok that's three. Yugi, what about you?" She asked. Yugi blushed and shook his head.

"I can't…have to um…help my Gramps with the shop." He lied, laughing nervously. _Besides I'd be the only other boy their and it's be embarrassing…_

_I don't see why it's be embarrassing Yugi… _The Pharaoh thought.

_It just would be…_ Yugi thought back before breaking the connection as they stepped outside.

"Yes, finally, sunlight!" Yuki cheered as she turned.

"Bye Yuki, Khepri, Mokuba." Kaiba said simply , ruffling their hair and walking away.

"Bye Seto!" They said in unison.

"Well this is were we leave you Yugi." Jasmin said, patting his head.

"Goodbye Yugi." Elisa said, nodding her head.

"Hay Yugi, were are we meeting tomorrow?" Yuki wondered.

"Uh…by the clock tower sound good?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I'll call Mai and tell her. You call Joey when you get home, K." Yuki smiled.

"Right." He said as he was enveloped in a hug and as soon as it happened it ended.

"See ya tomorrow Yugi, Yami!" Yuki said, waving as they disappeared.

"Bye Yuki!" Yugi yelled as Yami appeared in spirit form smiling. Yugi caught this and smirked.

_Pharaoh I have a question. _Yugi thought.

_Hmm, what is it? _Yami asked.

_Do you…like Yuki? _He asked, a blush covered Yami's face.

_What, no! She's just a friend! _He exclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

_Well I was just asking because you seemed pretty upset earlier when you thought Yuki was gone and just now you were giving her a smile… _His thoughts trailed off as he saw Yami's blush darken.

_Yugi…to be honest I don't know how I feel about Yuki…I barely know her and yet… she seems to have become a very precious person to me…_ Yami answered truthfully. _Could we please leave it for now…_

_Yeah…I was just wondering, so don't get all flustered. Anyways it's getting late so we should get home._

_Yes, you could some rest after the day we've had._

_You can say that again._ Yugi laughed as they walked home, the sun setting on the quiet street and the whole time they never saw two figures watching them.

* * *

Hope you like it, please Review!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! WAHHHH. It's not fair!


	8. Profiles!

**Name: **Yukari Layla Tasukiko

**Nickname: **Yuki, (Her friends and family) Yu Yu, (Jasmin and Sumiko) Aziza (Translation: Precious and only Yami calls her this, but not until later chapters, Hehe.)

**Personality:** Kind, caring, optimistic, accepting, trusting, naïve, honest, and helping.

**Age: **16

**DOB: **December 25, 1994

**Weight: **90 lbs

**Height: **5'0

**Nationality: **Half Egyptian, Half Japanese

**Hair color: **wavy blackish blue hair

**Eye color: **dark blue

**Face: **Heart shaped, with a button like nose, small mouth and wide round eyes.

**Family: **Nebi (Father), Khepri (Sister), Mokuba (Like a little brother), Seto (Like an older brother), Jasmin and Elisa (Like older sister), Hikaru (Her friend and protector)

**Friends: **Yugi, Yami, Téa, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Jasmin, Elisa, Sumiko, Yana, Joey, Ryou, Akari, and Mai.

**Hobbies: **Duel Monster, dancing, Judo, drawing, and telling stories.

**Dream: **Help the Pharaoh and Hikaru find their memories and be number one in duel monsters.

**Like: **Duel Monster, her friends, her family, music, and a lot of other things that I will not type.

**Dislike: **not much, but she does dislike cheaters or bullies.

**Crush: **Yami

**Item: **Yuki owns the Millennium Bracelet, said to be the protector of all other millennium items, but no one is sure exactly when or where it was created or its true purpose.

**Meaning Behind her Name**

Yukari: Beautiful Pear Tree

"Yuki": Snow, blessing, tender, princess

Layla: Born at night

Tasukiko: Ruff translation is light beyond heaven.

**Background: **Yuki was named after her grandmother on her Moms side, but she gained the nickname Yuki because she was born on the night of the full moon and a sandstorm, making it look like snow. As Yuki grew up she was taught Japanese and Arabic, along with a few other languages and self defense. She also grew to be like her mother in more ways than one. She is optimistic and kind hearted and excepts everyone. When she was six her grandmother on her fathers side took her on a dig, which led to her discovery of the Millennium bracelet. Soon after, Hikaru appeared and saved her from some older bullies. She later learned who Hikaru was and accepted her as part of her family. Later in her life she met her two best friends, Elisa and Jasmin after saving them from different circumstances.

* * *

**Name: **Yami

**Nickname: **None

**Personality: **Brave, strong, kind, friendly, witty, serious, protective, righteous, reserved, prideful, wise, and intelligent.

**Age: **Believed to be 18

**DOB****: **Not Known

**Weight: **92.5 lbs

**Height: **5'4

**Nationality: **Believed to be Egyptian

**Hair color: **Hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe, some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features six large spikes colored black with crimson rims all along the edges.

**Eye color: **Crimson

**Face: **pointed face, narrowed eyes.

**Family: **Not known

**Friends: **Yugi, Jasmin, Téa, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Yuki, Elisa, Sumiko, Yana, Joey, Ryou, Akari, and Mai.

**Hobbies: **Duel Monsters

**Dream: **To complete his destiny

**Like**: His friends, duel monsters

**Dislike: **Evil Bakura, anyone that threatens his friends, cheaters, liars, just plain evil dudes to sum it up.

**Crush: **Yuki

**Item: **Millennium Puzzle. It's said that it once was owned by an Egyptian King before Yami and has many Powers that even Yami doesn't know about. It hold a labyrinth within that is Yami's home. It is complicated inside and out and is hard to maneuver through. Not much else is known at this time.

**Meaning Behind Name**

Yami: Darkness, Shadow

**Background: **Yami has no memories and thus no past. Before he met Yugi he was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years and has been 'asleep' every since. Once Yugi solved the puzzle the two were bond together. Yami is the real 'King of Games', but everybody thinks he's Yugi, because of their similar appearance. Later on, slightly before battle city, Yami met Yuki and they became friends and slowly Yami seems to be falling for her, but he can not identify these new emotions and often is confused about how he really feels about her. Later he met Jasmin and Elisa through Yuki and became friends with them.

* * *

**Name: **Jasmin Carmon Williams

**Nickname: **Jazz (Sumiko), Jazzy (Yana and sometimes Yuki)

**Personality: **Hyperactive, nice, caring, rebellious, loud, talkative, mouthy, sarcastic, jokester, witty and careless.

**Age: **17

**DOB: **April 6, 1993

**Weight: **110 lbs

**Height: **5'9

**Nationality: **Half Indian, Half American, and a little bit of Spanish

**Hair color: **straight whitish blue hair that curls at the tips

**Eye color: **Dark Turquoise

**Face: **Narrow eyes, small mouth, button like nose, heart shaped face

**Family: **Not metioned

**Friends: **Yugi, Yami, Téa, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Yuki, Elisa, Sumiko, Yana, Joey, Ryou, Akari, and Mai.

**Hobbies: **Duel Monsters, singing, photography, talking

**Dream: **To defeat Elisa and Seto Kaiba.

**Like**: Photos, Yuki, her friends, her family sometimes, music, Elisa, fighting, Duel Monsters and cats

**Dislike: **Anyone that hurts Yuki or her friends, cheaters, bugs….

**Crush: **Seto Kaiba

**Item: **none

**Meaning Behind Name**

Jasmin: Jasmin Flower

Harmony: In sync

Williams: ruff Translation Son of William

**Background: **Jasmin grew up normally, for the most part, in America, though her main roots lay within India. Her mother and father taught her four different languages, which included Arabic, Spanish, Indian, and Japanese (She already knew English). When Jasmin turned 7 her mother decided to take her and her family to Egypt. Jasmin met Yuki their after Yuki saved her from getting trampled by a horse. Jasmin got out alive with only a sprained wrist. Yuki took her to her mother and had her patch her up. After that Jasmin promised to protect Yuki from anything that tried to hurt her. Later Jasmin left Egypt with her family, but came back a year later to see how her friend was doing. She met Elisa and disliked her, thinking they had nothing in common. Soon after Jasmin realized it was making Yuki sad and decided to try to be friends with Elisa. Jasmin soon realized Elisa wasn't so bad. She soon accepted Elisa as a friend and kept in contact with her and Yuki.

* * *

**Name**: Elisa Katharine Aster

**Nickname**: Lissy (Jasmin)

**Personality: **Calm, collected, bored, sarcastic, perverted at time, kind to a selected few, stubborn, evil genius when angered, protective, and not caring to subjects that don't have to do with her or her friends.

**Age**: 17

**DOB**: July 5, 1993

**Weight**: 107

**Height**: 5'6

**Nationality**: British, and maybe Germen.

**Hair color**: curly blonde hair

**Eye color**: Midnight teal

**Face**: heart shaped, round eyes, button nose, medium sized mouth

**Family**: Not mentioned in the Fanfiction.

**Friends**: Yugi, Yami, Téa, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Yuki, Jasmin, Sumiko, Yana, Joey, Ryou, Akari, and Mai.

**Hobbies**: Painting, Duel Monsters, Violin, Piano, reading, and learning a new language

**Dream**: To own her families company and to repay Yuki for saving her.

**Like**: Yuki, her friends, Britain, ballet, and Duel monsters

**Dislike**: Anyone that harms or Flirts with Yuki (Except for Yami), Being proper all the time, Taking lessons to be a good CEO.

**Crush**: Ryou Bakura

**Item**: None

**Meaning Behind Name**

Elisa: My God is a Vow

Katharine: Pure

Aster: Star

**Background: **At a very young age Elisa was raised to be the heiress of her families cooperation and has a very dull life until her mother suddenly decides she wanted to visit Egypt. Elisa met Yuki at the age of 8 after she got separated from her family. She was suffering from dehydration after about 7 hours of walking in the desert. Yuki found her and dragged her back to her house, having her mother fix her back up. The fist thing Elisa saw when she awoke was Yuki's smiling face and instantly liked her, and became friends with the girl. Later she met Jasmin and hated her, but after seeing Yuki sad she put her hatred aside and offered a truce. Soon after this Elisa became friends the Jasmin after realizing they both had similar interests. After she left Egypt she kept in contact with the two and has been the responsible one for the two.


	9. Chapter 8 Separations and Rare Hunters

I finally got this done. i hope you like it. Lots of action and suspense.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Separations and Rare Hunters**

The next day everyone woke up bright and early. Yuki yawned as she, Jasmin, and Elisa all walked towards the clock tower (Author: I have no idea what that's really called.). Yuki sighed as she stretched her arms, frowning.

"Why did you have to keep us up so late Jasmin." Yuki whined.

"I agree, we can't duel if we're exhausted." Elisa said, as she held her blue umbrella above her head.

"Come on. It's been four months since we last saw each other and you two are whining about staying up late. I don't get you two!" Jasmin yelled, shaking her head. Elisa and Yuki looked at each other before sighing. There's no getting through to her.

"Yuki, Elisa, Jasmin!" Someone yelled. All three of the young teens turned and saw Yugi, Joey, and Mai standing by the clock tower waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Yuki said cheerfully. Elisa and Jasmin raised their eyebrows and looked at each other then at Yuki. Yuki ran the rest of the way and stopped in front of them smiling.

Today she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulders and the sleeves reached to her palms. She wore a black chocker with a red diamond shaped crystal hanging from it. She wore black pants and black high heeled boats that reached to her mid calf, but was folded over, stopping at her ankles. She also wore her duel disk and her duel belt. Unlike other days Yuki left all of her hair down, allowing it to blow in the wind. (Author: Everyone else was wearing the same outfit they wore the day before.)

"Hay Yuki. I like you outfit, is it new?" Mai asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"What this? No I've had this for a while." Yuki said, laughing.

"Are you trying to impress someone then?" She pressed, smirking.

Yuki blinked. "Why in the world would I want to impress someone?" She asked, looking clueless. Jasmin bit her lip to keep from laughing and Elisa shook her head.

"Forget what she said Yuki." Elisa said, patting her head. Yuki nodded, but was still clueless.

"Hey Yuki, how many Locator cards do you have?" Joey asked suddenly, looking anxious.

"Two, I plan on getting more today!" She cheered, looking happy.

"Well at least I'm not the only one with two locator cards." He said, looking happy.

"Mai, how many do you have?" Jasmin asked, looking smug.

"I have four, what about you?" Mai answered, smirking.

"Dang, I got four too. I was hopping you'd still have one or none would be better." Jasmin muttered, sighing.

"What's that supposed to mean, blue hair?" Mai asked angrily.

"It means I don't like you Bimbo!" Jasmin growled. You could literally see electricity going between their two pairs of glaring eyes. Yuki sweet dropped, tilting her head slightly. Joey and Yugi had backed up to a safe distance. Elisa just stood there, staring at the two girls.

"Come on guys don't fight. I don't want to see two of my friends hurt." Yuki said, stepping between the two. Both looked at her before Mai smiled evilly. Mai grabbed Yuki and hugged her tightly.

"Aww Yuki, you're so sweet. You're worried about me, thank you!" Mai said, kissing both her cheeks. Jasmin and Elisa were fuming. Joey and Yugi looked between the four girls before laughing nervously.

"Um…you're welcome?" She said, confused as she was let go. Yuki stepped away and stood between Joey and Yugi, watching as the three glared at each other. "Is it just me or do you two sense a murderess intent in the air?"

"Nope, I fill it too." Joey said, looking scared.

"Me too…" Yugi mumbled.

"Oh…good." Yuki muttered, laughing nervously as she walked up to the three. "Well guys, we're not going to get to the finals standing here. Me and Yugi are just going to go, bye!" She said quickly, grabbing Yugi's wrist and running away, disappearing into the crowd.

Yuki stopped after five minutes and sighed, shaking her head. "That was dangerous." She mumbled, releasing Yugi's wrist.

"Why was it dangerous?" A voice asked.

"Ahhh!" Yuki yelled, jumping three feet in the air. She turned around and saw Yami looking at her strangely. "Oh Yami, it's you. You gave me a fright." She said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Forgive me, I didn't think I would startle you." He said, chuckling.

Yuki shook her head, sticking her tongue out at him. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said. "And to answer your question…well Jasmin gets very scary when she's mad." Yuki sighed, shaking her head. Suddenly Yuki looked down and pulled out her deck holster, pulling out a card. "By the way, you forgot this yesterday." Yuki said, showing Yami Arcane's Dark Magician. Yami's eyes widened.

"When did you get this?" He asked, looking at it, but not touching it.

"After Seto untied me. Really Yami, you get the locator card, but forget to take his rarest card." She said, laughing. "Well take it silly. You won it fair and square." Yuki laughed holding out the card. Yami went to grab it, but stopped short as he felt the cards desire to stay with Yuki. He pulled his hand back and shook his head.

"I think it would be better if it stayed in your hands Yuki." He answered. Yuki blinked.

"Why? You won it!" Yuki exclaimed, confused. Suddenly she felt someone patting her head and moved her eyes to see Yami smiling at her.

"I think he would be happier with you." Yami said, taking his hand away. Yuki looked between Yami and the card, then sighed.

"If you say so." She replied, placing the card back in her holster.

"Hey Yuki." Someone said. She looked around and noticed Yugi in his spirit form. She waved.

"Hey Yugi." She smiled as they began to walk again. "What's up?"

"Nothing, but I have a question." He said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Shoot!" She said.

"Yesterday, when we were dueling…what happened to make you…um…pass out I guess I would say?" He asked. Yuki blinked and folded her arms, closed her eyes and tilted her head.

"…Oh, now I remember." She said, opening her eyes. "You see my Millennium Bracelet acted up and sort of…how do I put this…" She paused. "I guess you could say it helped out your Dark Magician. You remember right?"

"Course. Dark Magician saved us, but…how did you…or the bracelet help and why did you pass out?" Yugi asked, looking curious. Yami was too.

"Well, I can't really explain it. I suddenly just… felt the bracelet wanting to protect…and it sort of happened. The bracelet has a mind of its own, really. I guess…I just wanted to protect you two so much that it activated to fulfill my wish. Really this thing…is crazy." Yuki answered, smiling as she looked at the two. "And to answer your question about why I was sleeping…well the bracelet uses up a lot of my energy, so after I use it, especially in a shadow game, I feel tired. I guess I passed out after that…I don't really remember anything after that." She paused and looked up, before looking back at the two. "Now I have a question, why did you ask?"

"Uh…well you see…" Yugi stuttered, looking flustered.

"Arcane said he had sent your mind to the Shadow Realm." Yami answered, speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

"HE WHAT!" Yuki yelled, then covered her mouth, looking around to make sure no one heard. She moved her hands away. "I can't…This is…He's so…Uhg! If he thinks he could send me to the shadow Realm so easily…well he's got another thing coming. I'm not weak! Why does everyone underestimate me? Marik especially underestimates me. I hope he finds me, because when he does I'm gonna beat that ego of his to the pits of hell. Damn it!" She fumed, her arms folded and her eyes burning with a new fire.

"Yuki?" Yugi asked, worried. Yuki blinked and smiled gentle at Yugi and Yami.

"Sorry, I'm not mad at you two, just at the idiot that put that game all together." Yuki said, smiling. Then suddenly turned Serious. "Speaking of Marik…I think he may try anything to get me and I don't want to bring anymore trouble to you guys…so…" She suddenly stopped, looking sad.

"What are you trying to say…Yuki?" Yami asked.

"I'm trying to say…that we should split up from here on out…I thought about this all night last night and think it would be safer if we did split up." She said, biting her lip.

Yami sighed. "I don't feel comfortable with you going off alone, but yes. It would seem safer if we split up from here."

Yuki beamed, hugging crimson eyed boy. "Yami you're the best!" She exclaimed, letting him go after a moment. "I guess I'll see you around, bye!" She said, running off and around a corner, waving to him. Yami smiled, shaking his head.

'_I'm starting to understand her a little bit…' _He thought, walking in the opposite direction. _'Be safe, Yuki…'_

**With Yuki**

'_Be_ _safe, Yuki…' _Someone familiar thought. Yuki stopped and grinned as she turned around.

"I will be Yami, don't you worry!" She said aloud as a light appeared to her right. She looked over and saw Hikaru.

"That's just adorable when you flirt. I wonder how long before you admit you like each other…" She said, a perverted grin on her face. A dark blush colored her cheeks.

"What…it's not…we don't…we barely know each other. How can we like each other?" Yuki asked, folding her arms as she walked.

"Yuki, when it comes to love, you don't have to know someone long…"

"I'm NOT IN _LOVE _WITH YAMI!" She yelled, her blush darkening to a tomato red.

Hikaru laughed. "First stage: Denial…" She said in a mater of fact tone.

"How would you even know what love is anyway?" Yuki asked.

"I read it in one of your teen magazines, _The Seven Stages of Love_." She answered. Yuki sweat dropped, her head falling to the side.

'_Do I _have _one of those magazines?'_ She wondered silently as she shook her head.

"Hikaru listen. Yami is _just _my friend and…" She paused and looked down. For some reason that didn't sound right. She shook it off. "…and I will admit I admire him for being brave and saving me, but that's all. He is my friend."

"Ahh, the second stage: Admiration. I didn't know you were that far." Hikaru laughed, seeing the blush on her face.

"Uhg! It's not like that!" She cried, her head falling in her hands. She shook her head, before walking away, leaving the confused spirit behind.

"Hey, Yuki! Where are you going Baka!" Asked Hikaru as she turned into her transparent form and appeared beside her.

"To find a duelist and get into the finals. I have to help the others to defeat Marik." She answered as she looked around. She saw many duelists, but none seem to be at her level.

"So why aren't you going to some random duelist and beating them?" Hikaru asked as she too looked around.

"I'm trying to find a duelist at my level…I don't want this tournament to be easy, I want it to be a challenge thank you." Yuki answered, turning onto a busy street. Many duelists were battling it out and some to be better than others, but none seemed to fit. Yuki sighed as she placed her hands in her pockets.

**Some Where Else**

A person in a purple cloak stood a top a roof, over looking the street that our young heroine was on. The person pulled their hood down, to revile a girl, with long green hair and bright golden eyes. She was grinning as she took out a pair of binoculars and looked down into the crowd and saw Yuki standing there. She took out a cell phone and dialed, placing it to her ear.

"I found her…yes…I would like to have back up…Thank you master Marik, I will not fail you." The girl said, walking towards the exit. "Your time is up… little Princess…" She muttered, laughing manically as she slammed the roof door shut.

**Back with Yuki**

Yuki sighed, folding her arms as she did so. She had been searching for hours and had yet to find anyone to duel. Maybe this was a sign that she shouldn't go to the finals. _NO! I have to get to the finals…not only for Seto, but for Yami as well! _She thought.

"HELP!" Someone yelled, gaining Yuki's attention. She turned and saw a young boy cowering against a wall a another, older boy advanced in him. They both had duel disks. Yuki frowned and decided to check it out.

"Hey! What are you doing to that kid?" Yuki asked, a frown on her face. The boy, who had black hair and gray eyes, turned to her and smirked.

"I'm just getting what's mine. You should get going little girly, this is man stuff." He said. Yuki turned a light pink. She was fuming.

"You leave that kid alone you foolish boy." She said, picking up a rock off the ground and throwing it at the older boy. He turned just in time to get hit squarely in the forehead with the rock.

"Ouch. What the hell." He said, touching his forehead and seeing blood. The boy turned and glared at Yuki. He looked her over and noticed the duel disk on her arm. "You want to duel girly?"

"Sure, I always like putting bullies in their places." Yuki grounded out angrily. She disliked bullies with a passion. They picked on the weak so they could feel more powerful. Uhg, she distasted it!

"Fine then, prepare to lose!" The boy said, activating his duel disk. Yuki followed his example.

"**LET'S DUEL!" **They said together, each drawing five cards.

**Yuki: 4000**

**Mystery Boy: 4000**

"You can go first." Yuki said, looking over her hand.

"Fine with me." The boy said, placing a card on the duel disk. "I summon Masked Dragon to the field in attack mode."

_Masked Dragon- Atk: 1400 Def: 1100_

"Now I'll end my turn. You're up girly." The boy smirked, looking smug.

'_Why would he play that monster? It's not that powerful, so why the grin. I know I'm missing something. Does that card have a special effect?' _Yuki wondered as she looked at her hand. She had the cards to defeat it, but…

"I summon Magical Exemplar in attack mode." Yuki said, placing the spellcaster on the duel disk. The card appeared on the field and the monster appeared above its card in white light.

_Magical Exemplar- Atk: 1700 Def: 1400_

"Now Magical Exemplar wipe out his monster." Yuki ordered. The female Magician raised her hands and threw them back down, a white light heading for the dragon. It hit and the Dragon screamed in agony before shattering into pixel pieces.

**Yuki: 4000**

**Mystery boy: 3700**

"I place one card on my side of the field and end my turn." The card appeared behind Magical Exemplar.

"Thanks that's exactly what I wanted you to do!" The boy said, grinning.

"What!" Yuki asked.

"You see girly Masked Dragon has a special ability. When Masked Dragon is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle I get to summon another dragon type monster from my deck as long as its Attack points are 1500 or lower." He explained, shuffling through his deck, he picked a card and grinned as he reshuffled his deck and put it back in the deck holder.

"But…why would you want to do that?" Yuki asked, looking confused.

"Because now I can summon one of my favorite monster. Now meet Armed Dragon Lv 3!" The boy exclaimed, placing the card on the duel disk and summoning it to the field.

_Arm dragon Lv 3- Atk: 1200 Def: 900_

"Finally I place one card face down and end my turn." He said, smirking.

Yuki frowned and looked at her hand as she drew a new card. She sighed. _'I can't believe I fell for that. That Dragon, though small now will continue to grow stronger each passing turn if I don't destroy it now, but that kid has to know this and I bet my dueling carrier that face down card is going to stop me from attacking.'_

"First I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." Yuki said as a man in dark robes appeared, holding a staff in both hands.

_Skill Dark Magician- Atk: 1900 Def: 1700_

"The I'll play the spell card Spell Absorption." Another card appeared on the field. It glowed, before white lights flew at Yuki and sunk into her duel disk. As this was happening one of the orbs on Skilled Dark Magician lit up. Magic Exemplar glowed for a moment as well.

**Yuki: 4500**

**Mystery Boy: 3700**

"Alright attack Magic Exemplar and Skilled Dark Magician." Yuki said. Her monsters went to attack, but were stopped by a glowing sword. Then another appeared and another, blocking the attacking monsters. Yuki's eyes widened I shock. This was bad. "Oh man!"

"I'm sure you know what Swords of Revealing Light does girly." The boy taunted, making Yuki more mad. No one noticed another orb on Skilled Dark Magician lit up nor Magic Exemplar glow nor di they notice Yuki's life points going up.

**Yuki: 5000**

"I end my turn." Yuki bit out as her monsters returned to her side of the field.

"Great, now my monster evolves." He grinned as the monster began to glow. It's shape twisted and grew until the light shattered around it, leaving a new monster in its wake. "Now meet Armed Dragon Lv 5."

_Armed Dragon Lv 5- Atk: 2400 Def: 1700_

"Next I'll summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode." The boy said as the monster appeared in a kneeling position. "Now Armed Dragon Lv 5 attack Magic Exemplar." He ordered. The dragon roared and head for the magician, but Yuki would have none of that.

"Not so fast. I activate Negate attack. It'll stop you in your tracks." Yuki said as a barrier appeared around her two monsters. The dragon growled at Yuki, looking mad that it could no follow it's masters order, but back off and returned to the boys side of the field.

"I end my turn." He ground out.

Yuki drew again and smiled at the card. If she did everything right she could end this duel here and now.

"First I play Heavy Storm, which rides the field of all Magic and Trap cards." Yuki stated, as a tornado appeared and swept across the field, taking the spell and trap cards with it. She heard the boy curse. She watched as the last orb on Skilled Dark Magician lit up and grinned when Magic Exemplar flashed again. "Next I'll activate Skilled Dark Magician's ability. By sacrificing him I can summon Dark Magician!"

Skilled Dark Magician started to chant and glowed, before shattering into pixel. The Magician that once belonged to Arcane appeared, his arms crossed as he held a red staff and a maniacal smile on his face. The magician turned it's head and saw Yuki. He gave her a confused look as she smiled at him.

_Dark Magician- Atk: 2500 Def: 2100_

"Next I'll use Magic Exemplar's ability. By getting ride of her 6 spell counters I can summon any Lv six monster to the field and I chose Dark Magician Girl."

Yuki grinned as the female Magician began to chant. Her body glowed and six orbs shot from her body and began to spin in a circle. Then they moved to the center and shattered into pixel as well, but left behind Dark Magician girl, who was smiling and spinning around.

_Dark Magician Girl- Atk: 2000 Def: 1700_

"Next I'll play Black pendent and attach it to Magic Exemplar."

_Magic Exemplar- Atk: 2200 Def: 1400_

"Now attack Armed Dragon Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yuki ordered. Dark Magician raised his hand and attacked the dragon. The Dragon roared as it shattered. The boy cursed again. "Now Dark Magician girl, destroy Twin-Head Behemoth." Dark Magician raised her staff and brought it back down, launching a pink ball of light at the monster. It screamed and was destroyed. "And finally Magic Exemplar attack him directly." The Magician formed a white light in her hands and shot it at the boys duel disk.

**Yuki: 5000**

**Mystery Boy: 1400**

"I end my turn with a face down." Yuki smiled at her monsters. They had done very well.

"Thank to it's special ability Twin-Headed Behemoth comes back to the field." The boy said as the monster appeared and as he drew a card.

_Twin-Headed Behemoth- Atk: 1000 Def: 1000_

"Next I'll summon Luster Dragon in Defense mode…" His voice trailed off as he growled. He had no cards to save him. He was about to lose and to a girl… "I end my turn." He said grudgingly.

"Alright, time to end this." Yuki said as she drew a card. "Alright Dark Magician end this by attacking Twin-Headed Behemoth. Dark Magic Attack." Dark Magician attacked and the monster was destroyed as was the Boys life points.

**Yuki: 5000**

**Mystery Boy: 0000**

"Game. Set. Match." She grinned as her monsters cheered. They turned and smiled at her, before fading from the field. She walked over to the boy from across from her and looked down. "You lose. Please give me your locator cards and rarest card." She said to the kneeling boy. His bangs covered his eyes so Yuki could not see them.

He stood suddenly and glared at her with hate. He handed her three locator cards and three duel monster cards roughly, before stomping off, hitting her shoulder as he did. Yuki blinked and followed the boy until he disappeared in the crowd. She placed the duel monsters in her duel belt along with the locator cards. She then turned and saw the other boy that had been sitting against the wall. He had sandy blonde hair and a cute childish face. Cuts and bruises were all over his body. She kneeled in front of the boy and shook his shoulder. The boys emerald green eyes shot open. He looked around and saw her and tensed.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked. The boy looked at her for a moment before nodding. Yuki smiled. "That's good. Can you stand?"

"Yes." He answered simply and with Yuki's help stood. He was a bit smaller than Yuki, and was defiantly younger than her. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Yukari Tasukiko, but I go by Yuki. What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"My name's Jamie, it's nice to meet you Yuki san." Jamie said, smiling at her. "I thank you for saving me. As a token of my gratitude please accept this card from me." He said, forcing the card into her hand and bowing. "It was nice meeting you Yuki san, hope to see you again. Please take care of that card." He then ran off before Yuki had a chance to do anything. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Oh wow, Prime Material Dragon is a cool card." Yuki whispered as she looked at it. She looked at where the boy had run off to and frowned. "He didn't give me much of a choice, running off and all." She muttered, placing the card in her dueling belt. Yuki then pulled out the three cards she won earlier and gasped. "Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4, 6, and 8. Oh man."

Yuki quickly placed the cards back in her duel belt, not needing to place them in her almost full deck. She was about to walk out of the ally way when something dropped down in front of her. Yuki squeaked in surprise and saw the person stand. She gasped, realizing that the person belonged to the Rare Hunters. She backed away as the man advanced, but heard scuffling behind her and turned to see three more Rare Hunters blocking her way.

'_Oh no…' _She thought. She was trapped and there was no way she could beat all of them. What was she going to do now?

'_Yuki, it's alright, I'm right here with you.' _Hikaru said through their link. She felt her bracelet heat up and could feel the magic flowing through her and making her iris's turn gold.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice strong.

"Simple my dear. I want to duel you and take the Millennium Bracelet from you when I win." The smallest one said. Their voice soft and feminine but holding malicious and hatred as she spoke.

"Alright then, but if I win you let me go without a fight." Yuki said.

"Alright, deal." The feminine voice said again.

"Christina what are you doing? Master Marik's orders were to take the girl to him, not duel her!" A taller figure to the right said, his voice aged and rough.

"Shut up Jason. I have to duel her." The feminine voice, now known as Christina said as she took off her hood. Green hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her waist. Dark, hate filled blue eyes glared at Yuki's now golden ones. She took a step towards Yuki, her movements fluid and graceful. "I will show Marik you are not worthy to be by his side." She whispered darkly as she activated her duel disk.

"I never wanted anything to do with Marik in the first place!" Yuki exclaimed, also activating her duel disk.

"Enough talk, let's DUEL!" Christina growled out. Yuki nodded sharply and the duel began.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! I'm so evil. Hahahaha. review please


	10. Chapter 9 The duel for the Millennium B

Legacygirl- I'm so sorry i haven't updated this story in while. it kind of got lost in my computer and i just found it today. i finished chapter 9 for you guys, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Duel for the Millennium Bracelet**

**Yuki: 4000**

**Christina: 4000**

"Why don't you go first Princess. This is your last duel after all." Christina growled.

"Thanks." Yuki muttered, her eyes glowing gold. She looked over her hand and placed a card on the monster slot. "I play this monster face down and add two more cards face down. I end my turn."

"Alright, my go." Christina sneered, drawing her sixth card. "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode, then I'll place this card face down."

_Giant Oc- Atk: 2200 Def: 0_

"Next I'll attack your fast down monster. Go Giant Orc, kill off the hidden weakling." The giant stopped across the field and raised it's bone club and brought it down on the card. Witch of the Black Forest appeared and screamed in agony before shattering and going to the graveyard. "I end my turn there." The Giant returned to Christina's side of the field and switched to defense position.

"Alright. When you sent my Witch to the graveyard you activated her special ability. So now I'll summon Dark Magician's Prodigy in attack mode." Yuki said as the magician appeared on the field.

_Dark Magician's Prodigy- Atk: 1800 Def: 1400_

"Now I'll activate his special ability and pull one monster with "Dark Magician" in its name from my deck and add it to my hand." Yuki explained, taking a monster from her deck. "Next I'll attack. Go my Prodigy and destroy that Orc!" She ordered. The young male monster raised it's arm length blue staff and swung it down, throwing a dark lightening like energy at the Orc. Just as it was about to hit however a wall appeared and absorbed the attack. "Wha…?"

"Nifty little thing, Negate Attack that is." Christina said, grinning as the trap card flipped up. Yuki growled in frustration.

"Fine, I end my turn." She muttered.

"Alright, my turn." Christina drew a card. "Ok, first I'm placing these two cards face down. Then I'll summon Dimensional Alchemist to the field in attack mode."A malicious grin stretching across her face.

_Dimensional Alchemist- Atk: 1300 Def: 200_

"Then I'll switch my Orc back to attack position." The Orc stood back up, swinging its gigantic club around. "Before I attack though I'm activating my Alchemist's special ability. By discarding the top card on deck to the graveyard I can add 500 Atk points to my monster!"

_Dimensional Alchemist- Atk: 1800 Def: 200_

"Now Giant Orc, take out her Magician." Christina ordered. The Orc roared and smashed Dark Magician Prodigy to pieces. "Now Dimensional Alchemist attack her directly!" T warrior looking monster created a ball of dark energy and shot it at Yuki.

"Now I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yuki said as a metal scarecrow shot up in front of her and took the hit, absorb it.

"What! What is that?" Christina snarled out in anger. She thought she had the girl by the ropes.

"It's a nifty little trap card that stops the attack of one monster." Yuki explained, grinning as the scarecrow disappeared. The card flipped back down with no one the wiser.

"Why you…" Her voice trailed off, huffing. "Fine then. I end my turn." Her Orc went into defense position again and her Alchemists states returned to normal.

**Yuki: 3600**

**Christina: 4000**

'_Alright, this is my chance to take her down, but first…' _

"First I'm going to activate my spell card Heavy Storm to wipe the field of your spell and trap cards!" A tornado appeared and swept the cards on both sides of the field away, taking them straight to the graveyard. "Next I'll summon Magician's Valkyria to the field in attack mode." The beautiful magician appeared and twirled her staff above her head.

_Magician's Valkyria- Atk: 1600 Def: 1800_

"But I'm not done yet. I activate Double Summon and I'm sure you can guess what it does by it's name. So now I'll summon Dark Magician Soldier to the field." Yuki said as a young boy with purple hair and blue eyes appeared, a sword in his right hand and covered in armor.

_Dark Magician Soldier- Atk: 1600 Def: 1000_

"And thanks to his special ability he gains 500 attack points for every spellcaster on the field." Yuki said, smiling as Egyptian symbols appeared below his feet and Magician Valkyria's. The symbols then disappeared into balls of lights and were absorbed into the soldier.

_Dark Magician Soldier- Atk: 2100 Def: 1000_

"Now I play the Spell card Malevolent Nuzzler and attach it to Dark Magician Soldier!" She said, smiling as his states went up.

_Dark Magician Soldier- Atk: 2800 _

"Alright my Solider, take out her Alchemist. Magician Valkyria take out her Orc!" Yuki ordered. The two monsters swept into action, taking out both monsters and lowering Christina's life points.

**Yuki: 3600**

**Christina: 2500**

"Finally I place one card face down and end my turn. Your move Hunter!" Yuki said, grinning a bit at the infuriated look on the other girls face.

"I truly despise you little princess." Christina sneered as she roughly drew her card. Looking at it she grinned. "This is the beginning of the end for you princess."

"And why is that?" Yuki asked, her slightly tanned body taking on a unearthly glow.

"All in good time. First though I'm going to play Double Spell. So by discarding one spell card from my hand…" She threw a card in the graveyard. "I can take one spell card from your graveyard and I chose Double Summon." The card flew from Yuki's graveyard and was placed in Christina's hand. "Now I summon this monster in defense mode." A card appeared, but it was face down. Not allowing Yuki to see what it was. "And now I'll activate the card I took from you Double summon. Now I summon Snipe Hunter in attack mode."

_Snipe Hunter- Atk: 1500 Def: 600_

Christina grinned as the two monsters were placed and her trap set. Now all she needed was for Yuki to attack her.

"I end my turn with a face down." She said as the card appeared behind the two monsters.

Yuki glared. That grin on Christina's face was worrying her. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in the air. Still with being in the lead and having the most powerful monster on the field made her feel more ease. Yet power wasn't everything and she couldn't shake the feeling something was about to go horrible wrong…for her….

"Ok, my draw." She took a card from the top of her deck and frowned slightly. _'Pot of Avarice is not going to help me at this moment and time and I don't have any other monsters in my hands…I don't want her summoning an even more powerful monster so…I think I should attack…'_

"Alright Dark Magician Soldier, take out her face down. Magician's Valkyria take out her Snipe Hunter." The two monsters leaped to the other side of the field and destroyed the two monster. With a terrifying scream both monsters turned to pixel and disappeared. "I end my turn."

Suddenly Christina started laughing, a maniacal and crazed laugh that sent chills down Yuki's spin. Oh she had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling, she had just dug her own grave.

"Thank you Princess. I appreciate you doing that. Now I get to summon one of my most powerful monsters to the field." She said, laughing again.

"Wha do you mean?" Yuki asked, feeling coldness creep up on and around her. She shivered.

"Watch and observe." Christina grinned. "First I'm activating my face down card Shrink. I'm sure you heard off it." She chuckled. "I'm attaching it to your Soldier."

_Dark Magician Soldier- Atk: 1400 Def: 1000_

"Next I'm going to discard three of my dark fiend monsters and one of my light fairy monsters from the graveyard." The four monsters appeared on the field for a brief moment before disappearing. "Now I will special summon SKY SCOURAGE NORLERAS!"

The field shook and a giant hole opened up, releasing a dark cloud before a monster that looked like it came from hell itself stepped out. It had bat wings and sharp metal covered claws. It made Yuki wrap her arms around herself. She suddenly felt dread cover and trying to consume her completely.

_Sky Scourge Norleras- Atk: 2400 def: 1500_

'_Hikaru…this feeling…'_

'_**Yes, I know Yuki. This creature is defiantly from the Shadow Realm. Deep with in it if its darkness says anything about it…Yuki…I fear…we may be in deep trouble…'**_

'_Oh man…I screwed up big time.'_

Yuki frowned as Christina continued to laughed, holding her sides and trying to calm herself. "I can't believe you fell right into my trap, it's almost to perfect."

Yuki kept quiet as Christina seemed to be having a mental breakdown.

"Now, I'll activate his special ability. If I pay 1000 life points I can destroy ever card on your side of the field and in our hands." Christina said.

**Christina: 1500**

**Yuki: 4000**

Yuki watched in horror as her monsters, spells, and traps all disappeared. She gritted her teeth, a heavy frown on her face as she discarded her entire hand as well. She was completely defenseless.

"Now then, I can draw a card." She drew and smirked. "I'll activate this card. Axe of Despair." She said, holding up the spell card, then placed it on her duel disk. "I'm sure you know what it does. If you don't, well I'll explain. When this card is equipped to a monster it gains 1000 attack points."

_SSN- Atk: 3400 Def: 1500_

"Now my dear Norleras, attack her directly!" Christina ordered. Norleras raised its hand and created a black and purple orb, then shot it directly at Yuki. She raised her arms to protect her self and cried out when the attack hit. That had hurt.

**Christina: 1500**

**Yuki: 600**

"I'll end my turn there." Christina laughed darkly. "Next turn you're finished princess."

'_What do I do? I'm completely defenseless. How am I going to beat her now?' _Yuki thought, staring at her deck.

'_**Yuki, don't you dear give up yet. You can still win. Just believe in you deck and nothing can stop you.'**_ Hikaru said encouragingly.

'_I…'_

"Come on Princess. I want to end this soon." Christina taunted, laughing as she did.

Yuki stared at her deck for a moment, before reaching out and placing her hand on the top card. She closed her blue eyes and breathed in deeply.

'_Heart of the Cards…guide me…' _She thought, pulling out the card. She opened her eyes and brought the card to her view and gasped. _'It may not be able to beat her, but it'll buy me time.'_

"Ok then, I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Yuki exclaimed, throwing the card into her duel disk.

"What!" Christina growled as the sword fell around her side of the field. "Tch. Fine, I don't care. You just bought yourself some time. It's not like you can turn this around in three turns. You'd need a miracle for that."

"I end my turn there." Yuki sighed in relief. Three turns. She had three turns to turn the duel around. Hopefully that would be enough.

"Fine. My draw." Christina drew. "Useless." She muttered. "I guess I'll end my turn there."

"Right, my draw." Yuki drew a card.

"Tick tock, little princess. Two turns left now." Christina smirked.

Yuki's eyes narrowed, but ignored the woman and looked at the card. _'Monster Reborn. This won't help- wait…I just discarded my entire hand and in that hand had been…this may work, but I need one more spell card…'_

"Right, I end my turn." She said, frowning more when Christina laughed.

"Awesome, no summoning. Looks like the 'Heart of the Cards' have failed you." She jeered

"Just take your turn and quit taunting me." Yuki folded her arms and looked away from the woman.

"Yeah yeah." Christina drew and sighed. "I end my turn."

"Right," Yuki took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She really needed this card. She grabbed a hold of the card and pulled it from the deck. She turned it over and her eyes stared at the card before frowning. Not exactly the card she needed, but it would be useful. "Alright, I'll end my turn there."

"Finally turn Princess. My draw…" Christina looked at the card and frowned. "Useless again…I'll end my turn here."

As soon as she did the swords of revealing light began to collapse and the magic card disappeared from the field. Yuki looked down at her deck and begged them to give her the card she needed. She drew and slowly looked at it. The smiled.

"Time to end this…" Yuki whispered. "Alright, first I'll play Monster Reborn!"

"Tch. What's that going to do?" Christina asked.

"This…I bring back from the grave Dark Magician Girl!" The cute Magician appeared and winked at Christina.

_Dark Magician Girl- Atk: 2000 Def: 1700_

"Hahahaha! That weak little thing, what's it going to do? Hug my monster to death!" Christina laughed.

"You shouldn't underestimate my Magician girl. She's got a few tricks up her sleeve." Yuki smirked. "Now I activate the spell card Sage's Stone!"

"What!" Christina glared.

"That's right. Now my Dark Magician, come forth from my deck." Yuki commanded. The card shot from her deck and flew between her pointer and middle finger, then placed it on the duel disk. The monster came forth, but to her shock it wasn't her normal Dark magician, but Arcane's Dark Magician, how had answered her call.

_Dark Magician- Atk: 2500 Def: 2100_

"So you summon a powerful monster, won't do much now. It's to weak."

"I'm not done. Next I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Yuki drew and looked at them, her eyes widening shock. "Now I'm going to summon another monster. By removing one light and one dark monster from play I can now summon Dark Magician Girl- Envoy of the Moon."

_Dark Magician Girl- Envoy of the Moon- Atk: 2300 Def: 2200_

The beautiful monster appeared beside Dark Magician girl. Both looked at each other, one with curiosity, the other with indifference.

"What's that going to do?" Christina asked.

"Well you see, for every dark or light monster in the graveyard this monster gains 100 attack points. So let's see, I count…seven."

_DMG-Envoy of the Moon- Atk: 3000_

"It's still to weak." Christina laughed.

Yuki ignored her. "Finally I'll activate this card. Dark Magic Twin Burst! When I have a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl in my control I can combine their attack points. Together that's 4500!"

"NO!" Christina yelled, now looking murderous.

_DM and DMG- Atk: 4500_

"Now attack her monster Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yuki ordered.

"_Let's do this! For Yuki sama!" _Dark Magician girl said as she and Dark magician crossed their staffs.

"_Yes, we can not fail Mistress Yuki."_ Dark Magician agreed.

Both built up their power and then, in a mighty wave of magic and power, destroyed Sky Scourge Norleras. It cried out in pain and angry before shattering into pixel and taking a good chunk of Christina's life points.

**Christina: 200**

**Yuki: 600**

"Now, finish her off Dark Magician Girl- Envoy of the Moon! Moon Scepter Blast!" Yuki cried, watching as the Magician threw her attack into the cloud of smoke, wiping out Christina's life points.

**Christina: 0000**

**Yuki: 600**

"And that's game." Yuki smiled, relieved she had won her duel. "Now I can go free." She turned to leave but was stopped by a Rare Hunter.

"Why…" Yuki heard Christina say. "Why won't you disappear. If you didn't exist then-" she cut herself off. "I won't let you leave. I must bring you to Master Marik."

"What…" Yuki glared and looked around her as the Rare hunters surrounded her. Her Millennium Bracelet came to life and suddenly Hikaru appeared in front of her, her lilac eyes glowing with power.

"No one messes with Yuki while I'm around." She growled out as the shadows in the alley bended and wrapped around the Rare Hunters, startling them. One of the shadows reached into reached into a bound Christina's pocket and pulled out a locator card. Hikaru took it and then pushed it into Yuki's hands, who looked a little bewildered. "Take this and run Yuki."

"Wha…Hikaru!" Yuki protested, shaking her head.

"YUKI!" The small girl yelled, startling the blackette. "We don't have time for this. I can't hold them much longer. Remember I can take care of myself. These guys won't even be able to touch me." She said heatedly, before softening. "Think of Yami, you promised you'd be safe. They can't get you Yuki. They just can't."

"I…" She began but stopped when she saw the shadows starting to dissolve.

"RUN!" Hikaru yelled, making Yuki jump and start running down the alley and out into the street, her heart pounding.

She dodged and ducked around people, hoping to get far enough away from the hunters and worrying about the safety of Hikaru.

'_Why am I running. I should go back and help Hikaru…' _She thought, pushing herself farther. _'… but…I couldn't be any help to her, I'd just get in the way. Still I'm so worried…'_

Yuki continued to run until she lost all her breathe and had to stop. She leaned her hands on her knees, taking in deep gulps of breathe. Her frame shook as the wind picked up and wrapped her arms around her, leaning against a building wall.

Suddenly she gasped and wrapped her arms around her stomach. It felt like she'd just been punched. She gasped in shock and pain, her Millennium Bracelet glowed brightly, almost as if it was angry and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead, causing her bangs to part, her eyes taking on a bright gold glow.

"_**What…is this…**_" Her voice sounded distorted. She gritted her teeth as she tried to gain control, but it was harder without Hikaru there to lessen the overwhelming power that laid within the bracelet. Clenching her eyes shut she concentrated hard, pushing the power back down as best she could into the recesses of her mind.

A picture of Yami and Dark Magician came to her and she was filled with dread. She didn't understand it, but it felt as if Yami and Dark Magician Girl were in major trouble. She shuttered and began to stagger, trying to regain her equilibrium.

"_**Well, it seems the princess is all on her own**_." A dark and very distorted voice said behind Yuki. She tensed up and turned to see a Rare Hunter, the eye of Horus shinning brightly on his forehead. "Did the Pharaoh leave you behind?"

"Marik." Yuki whispered, standing straighter, her Millennium Bracelet brightening up with her emotions. A gold aura surrounded her, as if wanting to protect her from the black aura that surrounded the controlled Rare Hunter.

The 'Hunter' chuckled. "_**Very astute of you princess. You're much smarter than you allow people to believe. Though still very naïve**_." Marik laughed again. "_**Why don't you just come to me and together, we'll rule the world**_."

Yuki glared. "No thanks. I'm not much into ruling the world with a mad man." She said _politely._

She heard a sigh. "_**You are a very stubborn woman. I wonder what I could possible do to make you see things my way…**_" Marik's voice trailed off. "_**Hmm, maybe I should go after your friends. I'm always looking for new mind slaves. Which do you think would be better. Jasmin? Elisa? Téa? Joey perhaps? Or maybe…your little sister. What was her name again…Khepri?**_"

"You leave them alone Marik. They have nothing to do with this!" Yuki growled out.

"_**Hahahahaha! What will you do if I do go after them princess? I have nothing to lose and everything to gain, after all.**_" Yuki could practically hear the grin in his voice.

Yuki stood there for a moment, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. She could feel something trying to snap, but she wasn't sure she wanted it to. She took a deep breathe, calming down, not only herself, but the bracelet as well before she looked back up, calmness now in her eyes.

"You know something Marik…I pity you." Yuki whispered, shaking her head. "You have this great power and there are so many good ways you could use it and instead you decide to use it for such a pointless goal." Yuki shook her head. "I won't let you…harm anyone I care for. I know I can't stop you on my own…but…I will protect my friends and family. And I defiantly won't let you take Yami's power… it rightfully belongs to him, no matter what your deranged mind may think."

"_**You think you can stop me. You're nothing more than I naïve girl that can't even control her power! What could you possible do?**_" Marik snarled, enraged by her words.

Yuki smiled at him. A warm smile filled with determination and hope. "I may be a bit naïve and I may not be able to control my powers fully. Still, unlike you I have something that I'm fighting to protect. As long as I have that, I won't allow myself to lose. My friends and family, they'll be behind every step of the way and my duel monsters too. I will win. We will win and your reign of terror will be stopped."

"_**Stupid girl…you're just like the Pharaoh. Believing as long as you have faith you'll never fail. Well, faith can only get you so far.**_" Suddenly a metal pipe fell from the sleeve of the Rare Hunters coat. The controlled Hunter held it tightly. "_**This would have been so much easier if you had just given up, but now I have to do this the hard way. It's to bad I have to mess up such a pretty face. Have fun with my mind puppet.**_"

The hunter laughed and then the Eye of Horus dimmed a bit and the man groaned, raising the pipe above his head. Yuki's eyes widened as the man swung down and Yuki quickly dodged and began running again, the man right on her tail. He swung the metal pipe at her a couple of times and each time Yuki was able to duck and dodge it.

Suddenly she heard chains rattling and looked down, swearing for a second there was a chain wrapped around her wrist before it was gone. She blinked in confusion, but didn't have time to ponder it as she had to duck again.

'_This is crazy. Marik's a complete mad man!' _Yuki thought, feeling panic well up inside her as she sped up and away from the controlled man.

Suddenly the man stabbed the pipe at her and cut her shoulder with the jagged end. Yuki yelped and tripped, ending up rolling onto a bridge. She picked herself up quickly, but not quick enough as the man grabbed a hold of her ad threw into the railing.

"KAAHHHH!" She screamed, grabbing a hold of the railing to stop from falling over it.

"Yuki?" She heard a familiar voice yell. She turned her head and saw Yami, Seto, Khepri, and Mokuba all standing a little ways off.

"YUKI NEE LOOK OUT!" Khepri screamed. Yuki turned back in time to notice the swinging the pipe to her right. She lifted her arms to stop it from hitting her head and cried out when it hit her unprotected wrist. She fell to the left, landing on her but and holding her pulsing wrist.

"**Hehe…Nighty night princess!**" The Hunter raised the pipe over his head and smiled.

"Kaahhh!" She cried, raising her arms to protect herself. She closed her eyes shut tight, waiting for the hit to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes and saw Seto standing there, holding the pipe in his hand and looking murderous. He balled up his fist and punched the guy in the stomach, before kicking him in the head and knocking him out.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Yami asked, holding out his hand to her. Yuki grabbed his with her non-injured hand and Yami helped her stand up.

"I think so." Yuki replied, holding her wrist gingerly.

"Nee chan!" Mokuba and Khepri cried, latching onto her waist. "Are you alright. That hunter didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine, really." Yuki tried to reassure.

"No you're not. Let me see your wrist." Kaiba said, gently grabbing her wrist and touching the place where it was hit. Yuki yelped and yanked her hand away, holding it to her chest.

"That hurts!" Yuki cried, frowning deeply at the pulsing in her wrist.

"We should get you to a hospital." Yami said.

"No, we can't. Yami everyone is in danger. Marik's going after them. We have to stop him!" Yuki protested.

"I know that, but…" Yami frowned. He was in a touch spot. Yuki needed to get to the hospital, but their friends were also in danger.

"Why was that hunter even chasing you Yuki?" Khepri asked.

"Oh, well…it's a long story, but… the short version is I got into a duel with some crazy Rare hunter name Christina who seems to…(cough)…have a…um…obsession I guess, with Marik. She was trying to steal the bracelet. Luckily I was able to win, but…she had several other hunters with her. I was able to escape from them, but then I ran into 'Marik'. He's a psychopath. He had that guy chase after me with a pipe and tried to kill me…or at least knock me out. I don't know, but Marik sounded really mad when he was talking." Yuki explained.

"Yuki, you said you would be careful." Yami scolded.

"I was, I swear Yami, but they ambushed me. What was I supposed to do. Let them take me to Marik? I don't think so." Yuki said, shaking her head. "That's besides the point. We have to find our friends and save them from Marik's evil schemes."

"No Yuki, you're going to a hospital. I'll look for our friends." Yami said in a 'That's finally' tone. Yuki sighed, but consented, though she didn't like it.

"Fine, but be careful. It seems Marik has Rare hunters everywhere. They may try to ambush you when you're alone." She paused, then pulled out her phone and handed it to him. "Take this, so I can get a hold of you if need be."

"Right, take care Yuki." Yami nodded, turned and began to ran off.

"Hey, get back here right now. We still have to duel." Seto called after the Pharaoh. Yami stopped and turned to look at Kaiba with an unreadable expression.

"Our duel will have to wait Kaiba. My friends are in grave danger and there safety is more important to me than anything." Yami then turned and ran off, hoping to find his friends.

"Good luck." Yuki, Khepri, and Mokuba all whispered.

"Running away from a battle is against tournament rules." Seto grumbled, looking put out.

"SETO! Quiet thinking about yourself for five seconds. Our friends are in danger. Don't you care at all!" Yuki asked. She was breaking apart. Today had just been horrible and she just wanted it to be over.

"They're not my friends." Seto replied.

"GAH!" Yuki yelled. "Even so, they're my friends. Can't you care even a little about them knowing this? Please Seto, I have had a very long day and I just want it to be over." She turned to Khepri. "Let me borrow your phone. I'll return it later alright."

"Sure." Khepri handed over her blackberry.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to a hospital." Yuki said moodily. She paused and turned to look at the three. "By the way, I have six locator cards now. I'm going to be in the finals. I guess I'll see you there Seto nii. Khepri…Mokuba…don't leave each others side. Marik will go after you two too."

"Yes ma'am." Both nodded, agreeing to do as she said. Yuki smiled and walked off, heading towards Domino Hospital.

Once she was out of sight of the three Yuki froze up and looked at the sky, shuddering and wrapping her left around herself.

"So you finally arrived…Marik…" She whispered to the sky.

* * *

Review for me. Did you like it, dislike it, not sure. Tell me please!


End file.
